Desde el segundo en que posé mis ojos en ti
by delenarippah
Summary: Las amistades tienen reglas, todo el mundo lo sabe. Y Elena era consciente de que no podía enamorarse del novio de su mejor amiga, pero eso no impidió que lo hiciera de todos modos. Porque el amor entre Damon Salvatore y Elena Gilbert era inevitable. AU/AH. [Rated M, por si las moscas, porque puede que haya smut en el futuro]
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.** (aunque me encantaría poseer a Damon, aunque sea por un rato ;D )

* * *

 **Prólogo – Love Love Love**

Para conservar una amistad se supone que existen un cierto número de reglas básicas y no importa si la amistad es entre mujeres, hombres o personas de distinto sexo, las reglas rigen para todos y no puedes evitarlas. No existe un libro o una página web que las haga oficiales, pero todo el mundo sabe de ellas y están al tanto de que deben seguirlas al pie de la letra.

¿Cuáles son las más conocidas? Fácil. Echémosle un rápido vistazo.

 **Regla N°1** : no salgas con el ex. A menos que quieras que las cosas se vuelvan incómodas.

 **Regla N°2** : no puedes salir con un chico si tu mejor amiga está enamorada de él. Porque eso simplemente traerá problemas y romperá más que un par de corazones.

 **Regla N°3** : las amigas no juzgan. No, tú solo apoyas sus decisiones tanto si te gustan como si no. Si te gustan, bien por ti. Si no… mala suerte. Tendrás que morderte la lengua y guardar tus opiniones para ti misma.

 **Regla N°4** : "la honestidad es la mejor política". Esto es, porque si no existe confianza mutua, en serio, ¿cómo puedes llamarle amistad?

 **Regla N°5** : las amigas siempre se apoyan mutuamente. Eso significa que no está permitida la competencia, porque a nadie le gusta guardar rencores ni sentir el sabor amargo de la derrota o el arrepentimiento que viene con la victoria una vez que has herido los sentimientos de alguien que te importa.

Claro, es mucho más fácil mencionar estas reglas que ponerlas en práctica, esa es la parte difícil. ¿Habrá alguna cláusula escondida por ahí, en letras pequeñas, que diga que no está prohibido salir con un chico cuando ya has dejado de ser la amiga de alguien? Porque de no ser así… estoy jodida.

Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert, y creo que estoy enamorada del ex novio de una ex mejor amiga. Demonios, al parecer también del encaprichamiento de otra vieja amiga, con la cual admito que he perdido el contacto, tanto así que nos hemos vuelto extrañas.

¿Alguien tiene la respuesta para esto? Porque sigo sintiéndome como una perra. Pero sí, tengo algo más que confesar… Si me he convertido en una mala persona y he infringido esta ley -como todos solemos llamarla-, creo que lo haría dos veces. Infiernos. Quizás lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces y seguiría sin arrepentirme. Este malestar en la boca de mi estómago vale la pena, totalmente. ¿No se supone que uno debe luchar por el amor de su vida una vez que lo encuentra? Creo que yo he encontrado el mío, y me he refrenado a mí misma de tomar el siguiente paso que me guiará hacia _él_. Sin embargo, realmente creo que una vez que lo haga podré decir que todos los malos ratos y el sufrimiento habrán tenido sentido.

Al menos espero que lo tenga. Pues estar con Damon Salvatore ha sido un sueño que he anhelado desde que lo vi por primera vez una fría mañana, cuando corrí a la cafetería de la universidad en busca de una preciada dosis de cafeína. Conocía su nombre porque la chica que solía ser mi mejor amiga, Rebekah Mikaelson, me lo había dicho. Ella me había contado maravillas de él, pero no habíamos sido presentados con anterioridad. Sólo sabía que era guapísimo y sumamente encantador. Pero Damon posee la clase peligrosa de encanto y hasta el más duro de los corazones caería bajo sus pies. Él estaba pidiendo un café expresso -lo recuerdo muy bien porque es su favorito-, mientras hablaba con su ahora ex novia. En ese mismo instante dirigió sus increíbles ojos azules hacia mí. No cualquier azul, obviamente, sino que tenía que ser mi tonalidad favorita de azul. Puede sonar superficial, pero si lo conocieses en persona lo entenderías. Sus ojos son tan magnéticos y únicos, un azul cobalto combinado con un gris tan claro que se vuelven tan profundos como el océano y tan transparentes como el agua. Y al igual que el hielo, son capaces de congelarte y quemarte a la vez con una simple mirada. Y yo pude sentir como mi interior se derretía como el chocolate cuando lo acercas al fuego.

No solía creer en el amor a primera vista, ya que al ser una persona prejuiciosa tiendo a ver lo peor de las personas antes de conocerlas. No obstante, mis creencias cambiaron enseguida cuando lo vi. Fue inevitable, me enamoré de él incluso antes de que me dirigiera una palabra. Él ni siquiera sabía mi nombre, porque Rebekah no le había hablado de mí antes. Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que todo esto había sido programado por el destino.

No hace falta mencionar que ese fue el motivo por el cual terminé mi amistad con Rebekah. Ella no lo sabe, obviamente, porque jamás se lo dije. Sólo tuvimos una estúpida pelea sin sentido, después de la cual dejamos de hablarnos. Un día hicimos las paces y nos perdonamos para luego tomar caminos separados. Pero ella sigue desconociendo el hecho de que estuve y sigo enamorada de su ex novio.

Y he evitado acercarme a Damon por temor a herir los sentimientos de aquellas personas con las que ya ni hablo.

No sé si eso me convierte en una persona honorable o simplemente en una estúpida.

* * *

 **NA:** Okay, esta es una idea que me entró en la cabeza y decidí darle un intento. Estoy muy nerviosa al respecto y siento que mi corazón está a punto de salirse de mi pecho de la emoción. No sé que pensar de esta historia, pero tengo grandes esperanzas e ideas para el futuro. Así que apreciaría si pudiesen darse el tiempo para hacer click en "review" y me dieran su opinión al respecto. Estoy muy insegura del resultado y me gustaría saber que piensan de esto.

Por si acaso, planeo continuar escribiendo "Un amor que te consuma" sí o sí. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones planeo dedicarme a escribir sin parar, aunque admito que este verano. No, más bien este año, se viene complicado. Porque tengo que prepararme para dar un examen importante en diciembre, con el cual se decidirá si entro o no a la universidad y si podré o no estudiar medicina, que es lo que siempre he soñado. Pero no hay presión, ¿cierto? Para nada. ***ríe nerviosamente***

Ahora, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer, y planeo actualizarlo si todo sale bien. Espero que sí, porque creo que ya sé para donde va esta historia y me gusta hasta el momento. Por si no saben, soy fanática de las historias con mucho, mucho drama y romance, pero amo los finales felices ;) Porque para ver el arco iris primero tienes que soportar la tormenta.

Besos y abrazos,

Javiera.

 **P.D:** Quiero agradecerle a mi beta, Verónica. Porque como estudiamos en distintas escuelas nuestras obligaciones y responsabilidades nos separan, pero a pesar de todo, ella sigue ahí. ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de corregir este capítulo y hacerlo tan rápido! Te debo una.

 **P.P.D:** Mientras estaba escribiendo, estaba escuchando música de mi playlist, y de repente apareció una canción de mi banda favorita: Of Monsters And Men llamada "Love Love Love", y encontré que coincidía perfectamente con esta historia. Aquí dejo la letra:

 _"Well maybe I'm a crook,_

 _for stealing your heart away._

 _Yeah, maybe I'm a crook,_

 _for not caring for it._

 _Yeah, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad person._

 _Well, baby, I know._

 _And these fingertips will never run through your skin,_

 _and those bright blue eyes can only meet mine_

 _across a room filled with people that are_

 _less important than you._

 _All 'cause you love, love, love when you know I can't love._

 _You love, love, love when you know I can't love._

 _You love, love, love when you know I can't love you._

 _So I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it,_

 _the way you held me so tight all through the night_

 _'til it was near morning..._

 _'Cause you love, love, love when you know I can't love._

 _You love, love love when you know I can't love._

 _You love, love, love when you know I can't love you."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.**

* * *

 _"Sometimes there's other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination, end up turning out to be like a perfect combination. You know, like two people together who nobody ever thought that would be together."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 – I Found**

 **Lunes 12 de agosto de 2013**

 _Hoy había sido un día bastante bullicioso en la escuela, se podía oír el murmullo constante que ambientaba los pasillos aún más alto de lo habitual y los estudiantes se veían inusualmente animados si considerábamos que estaban dentro de la escuela. Era la clase de excitación que uno puede ver en los primeros días de clases, lo cual es de esperar, porque todos volvíamos de nuestras vacaciones y teníamos un montón de historias veraniegas que contar._

 _Lo que no me dejó de sorprender, eso sí, es cómo ciertos grupos de alumnos se susurraban entre ellos energéticamente mientras sacaban los libros y cuadernos de sus casilleros. No era un comportamiento normal –al menos no completamente-, y no sabía si se trataba de algún rumor jugoso o algo por el estilo, pero parecía algo interesante._

 _Y este tipo de cosas interesantes jamán ocurren en Mystic Falls, un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Virginia que parecía estar olvidado casi por completo. Muchos jamás han oído hablar de él. Es un pequeño punto en el mapa que muchos pasarían por alto. Y los habitantes de este lugar son gente que ha vivido acá toda la vida y se conocen entre todos. En serio, no hay nadie en este sitio al que no conozca tampoco. Sin excepciones. Pero has escuchado el dicho: "Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande". Lo que se traduce en que no hay nada que puedas hacer acá que no llegará a oídos indeseados. Literalmente nada._

 _Generalmente, no es un pueblo de novedades. En sí es bastante aburrido. Las noticias locales no son nada del otro mundo, tan sólo muestran pequeñas tradiciones sin verdadera importancia que no suelen llamar la atención de nadie. Sólo pasan a ser una excusa de muchos para celebrar algo de vez en cuando, porque es lo único emocionante que sucede en el año. Tales eventos serían la "Fiesta de los Fundadores" o el "Día de los Fundadores", entre otros. Que no son más que la conmemoración de la fundación de Mystic Falls y la formación del consejo, liderado por estos fundadores._

 _Las familias fundadoras son grandes estirpes que se remontan a los tiempos de la Guerra de la Confederación. Mi familia es una de ellas, los Gilbert. Y se supone que nosotros deberíamos ser la elite de este pueblo. Pero no te dejes engañar, no somos ni de lejos tan adinerados como los Lockwood. Ya lo desearía yo._

 _Mi nombre es Elena y soy una de las hijas de John Gilbert e Isobel Flemming. ¿Sabes cómo dicen que la niñez de un hijo es mucho más difícil cuando sus padres están separados? Yo no afirmaría tal cosa como una verdad absoluta. Porque mis padres han estado separados desde que yo era una niña y se divorciaron oficialmente hace menos de dos años. ¿Y la niñez complicada? Nunca existió. Al menos no en nuestro caso y creo que tengo que agradecerles a mis padres por eso. He tenido una buena imagen materna tanto como paterna._

 _He vivido con mi madre desde que nací, como también lo ha hecho mi hermana gemela, Katherine. Pero mi padre ha estado presente en nuestras vidas desde siempre, y honestamente, no puedo recordar un momento en el que lo hayamos necesitado y en el que él no ha aparecido para socorrernos. Siempre ha estado ahí para nosotras. Amo a mis padres, a los dos por igual y no sé qué haría sin ellos. Soy suertuda por tenerlos, lo admito._

 _Pero en fin, volviendo al monótono pueblo de Mystic Falls. Algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y había llamado la atención de todos._

 _Le preguntaría lo que sucede a Katherine, pero el problema es que yo no considero a mi hermana como una chica sociable, sino más bien… ¿cómo decirlo para que suene bonito? ¿Misántropa? No existen muchas personas a las que Katherine no considere lo suficientemente estúpidas como para dedicarles algo de su tiempo y dignarse a hablar con ellas. Su círculo de amigos es tan reducido como el mío y casi cuenta con los mismos integrantes, pero a diferencia mía, a mí realmente me gusta conocer gente nueva con la cual conversar a pesar de que no se me da muy bien tratar con extraños producto de mi timidez. ¿Pero Katherine? Lo odia. Odia interactuar con desconocidos. Generalmente espanta a los extraños con insultos o con su actitud pasiva-agresiva y condescendiente._

 _Aunque eso no significa que mi hermana sea una chica solitaria a la que nadie se le acerca. Es raro. Katherine tiene esta clase de encanto irresistible –a pesar de su gran temperamento-, y los chicos parecen no tener suficiente de ella. Lo que los convierte en grandes masoquistas porque vuelven a por más a pesar de que ella los mira con indiferencia la mayor parte de las veces y se ríe de ellos en sus caras cuando tratan de coquetear con ella._

 _Pero yo no soy como ella. Katherine y yo somos lo que llamarías "polos opuestos". Mientras que mi hermana es algo huraña y agresiva, a mí me han dicho constantemente que suelo ser tierna y dulce de trato. Pero he aquí la contradicción: Katherine adora la atención y la busca constantemente; yo en cambio, prefiero estar recluida en una esquina y pasar desapercibida. Además, ella es una jugadora y yo una espectadora. Yo soy una romántica empedernida que vive soñando despierta y ella es la reina de la razón. A mí me gusta pasar el tiempo en mi casa leyendo un libro o viendo una película. Pero mi hermana prefiere salir con sus amigos a pasarlo bien en fiestas y luego regresar por la madrugada luciendo como un borracho desastre. A mí me gusta tranquilizar a las personas, pero a Katherine le encanta intimidarlos y hacerlos sentir incómodos._

 _Personalmente, considero a Katherine como la hermana bonita. Debes pensar que suena bastante ilógico porque ambas somos gemelas; y sí, compartimos la mayor parte de nuestros rasgos. Bueno, está bien, casi todos. Nuestro cuerpo es curvilíneo pero Katherine es la que posee esa figura esbelta por la que matarías, yo en cambio, me volví más rellenita con el tiempo. No es algo que me trae gran satisfacción, si es que estamos siendo honestos, incluso a pesar de que mi mamá suele decir que yo tengo un "cuerpazo para matar" –lo cual creo que se siente obligada a decir, porque es mi madre, obvio-. Y haría ejercicio para tonificar mi cuerpo, pero soy demasiado sedentaria por lo que comprenderás que el ejercicio no es lo mío. Aunque claro, eso no significa que no vivo acomplejada y que me contento con mi cuerpo, porque la verdad es que si pudiese hacerlo cambiaría muchas cosas de mí._

 _Además, Katherine es la reina del maquillaje. Yo prefiero lucir más natural. Ella sabe cómo atraer la atención del sexo opuesto, yo por el contrario, no podría coquetear ni aunque lo intentara. Katherine habla fluidamente cuando está en público, yo suelo enredarme con mis palabras o farfullar. Katherine tiene una actitud asombrosa, yo no me atrevo ni a levantar la mano en clases._

 _Pero no es que seamos completamente diferentes. Compartimos varias cosas además de nuestro aspecto. No sólo tenemos los mismos ojos marrones, cabello castaño –aunque acostumbramos a peinarlo de distintas formas: ella lo ondula y yo lo aliso-, y una suave piel olivácea. Sino que, ambas tenemos un carácter temperamental, lo que significa que cada vez que alguien nos hace enojar o si se sobrepasan con nosotros, solemos… explotar. La gran diferencia es que yo suelo aguantar un poco antes de estallar, pero a Katherine le encanta hacerlo ante la menor provocación._

 _Lo bueno es que no solemos pelear muy seguido entre nosotras, porque nuestras peleas tienen la misma potencia que una bomba atómica. Y por cierto, somos muy buenas discutiendo. Muy apasionadas, sarcásticas y no solemos dar nuestro brazo a torcer. Por lo que transformamos una discusión en un debate interminable. Pero mientras Katherine es muy acalorada al argumentar, yo suelo ser la más fría dentro de la habitación y más de una cruel verdad puede escapar de mis labios._

 _Lo cual no es algo de lo que estar orgullosa, pero secretamente amo eso de mí. Porque significa que sé cómo defenderme cuando es necesario y créeme, es necesario. Sobre todo cuando el mundo te considera demasiado buena como para matar a una mosca o te subestima diciéndote que no eres capaz de valerte por ti misma. O peor aún, cuando tú crees que no puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta._

 _Mientras iba caminando hacia mi casillero sumida en mis pensamientos, vi una cabellera rubia que resplandecía bajo las luces fluorescentes con sus reflejos dorados destellando. Sabía quién era incluso aunque me estuviese dando la espalda. Podría reconocer esa figura alta y bien formada aún si su sudadera de los Timberwolves no me estuviese dando una pista. Me detuve en mi recorrido, dirigiéndome hacia él, sabiendo perfectamente que podría satisfacer mi curiosidad. Una vez que me aproximé y estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me coloqué de puntillas para poder deslizar mis manos por su cuello._

 _-¡Matty! –Le saludé dulcemente, besándole la mejilla-. Te extrañé mucho._

 _Matt era la clase de mejor amigo por el cual darías la vida. Era la persona más buena, generosa, simpática que pudieses conocer. Él era bueno, realmente bueno. Jamás podrías cuestionar su amistad porque su corazón era honesto y me gustaba eso de él. Apreciaba que fuese mi amigo y su amistad era algo de lo que siempre estaría agradecida. Hemos estado juntos desde pequeños, prácticamente compartimos cunas cuando éramos bebé porque nuestras mamás eran amigas desde jóvenes y se embarazaron casi al mismo tiempo. Y yo lo consideraba como un hermano, lo adoraba y amaba tanto como a Katherine._

 _-'Lena –respondió él cariñosamente, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme a la cara-. Yo también te extrañé, pequeña mocosa._

 _Le di un puñetazo en el hombro y él se rio. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Tyler Lockwood, con el que había estado hablando Matt hasta que los interrumpí._

 _-Hola, Tyler –lo saludé con una sonrisa._

 _-Pequeña Gilbert –saludó él, dándome un asentimiento mientras se retiraba para hablar con otros chicos del equipo de fútbol._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco en respuesta a mi apodo. Me giré hacia Matt._

 _-Prométeme que no pasaremos otro verano separados –le pedí mientras desenredaba mis brazos de él y me colocaba a su lado._

 _Él inmediatamente pasó el suyo por encima de mis hombros. Era un gesto muy similar a lo que haría un hermano mayor con su hermanita. A pesar de que él era mayor por solo un par de meses, eso no evitaba que fuese sobreprotector conmigo. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de chicos. Pero para gran alivio de él, yo no solía destacar ni llamar la atención de los hombres, por lo que no era necesario que sacara a relucir sus impresionantes movimientos patea-traseros._

 _-Lo prometo –respondió él con una sonrisa._

 _-Buen –le devolví la sonrisa mientras lo picaba con uno de mis dedos en su pecho-. ¿Y cómo te fue en tu nuevo trabajo? ¿Ser mesero en el Grill es muy complicado?_

 _-No realmente –respondió él-. Sólo en la hora de almuerzo, pero ahí es cuando recibo mejores propinas._

 _-¿No se te calló alguna bandeja o un vaso? –Arrugué mi nariz con disgusto._

 _Él negó con la cabeza._

 _-Soy así de impresionante –se encogió de hombros, como si fuese algo que no tuviese remedio._

 _Le respondí con un codazo._

 _Desde que la mamá de Matt se había ido del pueblo con uno de sus novios, él se había hecho cargo de los gastos de la casa y de su hermana menor, Vicki. Lo que significaba que Matt era el que trabajaba para pagar las cuentas y el que hacía todos los trámites necesarios para mantener la casa en la que vivían._

 _-¿Cómo se siente ser una sophomore*? –Preguntó Matt, atrayendo mi atención de vuelta a él._

 _-Se siente bien –contesté, reposando mi cabeza en su costado._

 _-¿Lo pasaste bien en la casa del lago? –Se estiró y agarró el candado de su casillero, girando los números hasta dar con su combinación secreta._

 _123\. Le tomaría a un genio poder descifrarla._

 _Mi papá nos había invitado a la casa del lago de los Gilbert. Sólo fuimos él, Katherine y yo. Pero allá nos encontramos con mis tíos, Grayson y Miranda, y con mi primo Jeremy. Lo cual era genial, porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto._

 _-Sí –respondí mientras jugueteaba con la correa de mi bolso-. Pude ponerme al día con Jeremy._

 _-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo está él? –Preguntó Matt con curiosidad, mientras rebuscaba dentro hasta sacar un estuche con lápices, un cuaderno y un libro de texto_

 _Matt y Jeremy eran bastantes cercanos, pero como Jeremy era mayor que Matt y yo por dos años, no solíamos juntarnos mucho con él ya que tenía sus propios amigos con los que pasar el tiempo._

 _-Él está bien –le dije-. Aunque dijo que aún no está muy seguro de lo que va a estudiar cuando llegue a la universidad y se siente un poco presionado por sus padres._

 _Hice una mueca. A veces mis tíos podían ser un poco duros con él._

 _-Bueno, aún le queda el último año de secundaria para decidirse –me tranquilizó Matt._

 _-Sí –asentí-. Así que está tratando de ver qué es lo que le llama más la atención. Tiene miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada, ya sabes, y que después no pueda volver atrás._

 _-Siempre puede cambiar de carrera –me recordó mi amigo._

 _-Lo sé, pero no es tan fácil. Mis tíos no estarán contentos si él no estudia algo que a ellos les agrada._

 _-Bueno, entonces esperemos que Jeremy encuentre algo que le guste a los tres. Si no es así… tus tíos tendrán que aguantarse sus comentarios, porque es su futuro, no el de ellos._

 _Golpee su mentón con mi dedo juguetonamente. Sus oscuros ojos azules me recordaban a zafiros, sobre todo cuando brillaban bajo la luz del día y él me estaba sonriendo con esa típica sonrisa americana de dientes perfectos. A veces entendía por qué todas las chicas andaban detrás de él. Quiero decir, Matt era sumamente guapo y lo complementaba perfectamente con su carácter dulce y naturaleza amable. Era el partido perfecto. Y ahora que lo habían escogido como el capitán del equipo de fútbol tan sólo en su segundo año –porque era así de increíble-, todas las chicas de la secundaria suspiraban por él en los pasillos. Lo que me causaba una gran diversión. Pero apostaría a que si no lo considerase como mi hermano y no me diese asco pensar en él como mi novio… si yo fuera ellas, también estaría enamorada de él. Era una lástima. Matt era el chico perfecto._

 _-Tienes absolutamente toda la razón –le dije_

 _-Suelo tenerla –se encogió de hombros mientras trataba de parecer presumido._

 _Si no fuese tan adorable quizás le habría resultado._

 _-¿Cuánto te volviste tan sabio? -Entrecerré los ojos pensativamente._

 _-Viene con el trabajo. Ya sabes, la gente pide mis consejos mientras les sirvo su comida._

 _Me reí, pero mi risa se vio interrumpida cuando me percaté de un trío de chicas del equipo de cheerleaders que parecían estar teniendo una acalorada discusión a un par de metros de nosotros. Parecían hablar de algo súper importante como si se viniese el fin del mundo o algo por el estilo. Las conocía y sabía lo superficial que podían ser. Así que, quién sabe con ellas, quizás se les acabó el lápiz labial que ambas parecían estar compartiendo. Rojo maraco intenso._

 _Lo que me recordó mi misión. Conseguir información._

 _-¿De por casualidad sabes que está ocurriendo? –Le pregunté a Matt, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano que abarcaba todo nuestro alrededor-. Todos parecen estar hablando de lo mismo. ¿Pasó algo?_

 _-¿No lo sabes? –Matt arqueó una ceja._

 _Me separé de su lado para poder observarlo mejor. Lo miré expectante._

 _-No. ¿Qué?_

 _-Llegó una familia al pueblo. Bastante grande y muy adinerados –abrió los ojos y las manos, recalcando la palabra "adinerados", haciendo gestos como si tuviese un fardo enorme de dinero-. Compraron la nueva mansión que está cerca de la casa de los Lockwood. Tyler me estaba contando todo hace unos minutos antes de que aparecieras. Al parecer, es un matrimonio con cinco hijos._

 _-Solté un silbido bajo._

 _-Guau –alcé las cejas sorprendida-. Si yo tuviese esa cantidad de dinero, iría a un lugar mucho más interesante y llamativo. Como Nueva York o LA. Infiernos, incluso iría a Italia y daría un paseo por toda Europa. ¿Pero Mystic Falls? Joder, no. ¿Por qué vendrían a un pueblo tan aburrido como este?_

 _Matt se rio._

 _-Pienso lo mismo. Si pudiese escapar de aquí, lo haría felizmente –suspiró._

 _-Secundo eso. Pero sigue contándome –le ordené-. Quiero saber todo._

 _-Como usted diga, señora –bromeó él-. Bueno, como dije, son cinco hijos. Todos jóvenes y tres de ellos se inscribieron acá._

 _-¿En serio? –Le interrumpí-. Con razón tanto alboroto –Volví a mirar a los demás estudiantes que ocupaban el pasillo entero. Las porristas agitaban sus manos como si estuviesen cortas de oxígeno-. Déjame adivinar, son ardientes._

 _Matt soltó una carcajada ahogada._

 _-Si te gusta el acento británico. He escuchado un par de rumores. Al parecer lo son. Tyler parece estar obsesionado con la chica –añadió él, bajando la voz-. Aún no la conozco, eso sí. Pero creo que es ardiente._

 _-¿Son de Inglaterra? –Le pregunté sorprendida mientras me apoyaba en la hilera de casilleros._

 _-Londres –asintió._

 _-¿Por qué vendrían acá? –Pregunté frunciendo el ceño, sin esperar realmente una respuesta._

 _-No tengo idea –él se encogió de hombros._

 _-¿Tyler te dijo cómo se llaman? –en mi voz se notaba mi curiosidad mal reprimida._

 _Era una chismosa, no puedo negarlo._

 _-Los que llegaron acá esta mañana se llaman Klaus, Kol y Rebekah Mikaelson. Creo que los otros dos hermanos son mayores y están estudiando en una universidad. Sé que uno de ellos se llama Elijah, pero no recuerdo el nombre del otro._

 _-Eres bueno recordando todo esto –le concedí y me puse nuevamente de puntillas para poder acariciar su cabeza, al igual que un amo haría con su perro-. Buen chico._

 _Matt echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una gran carcajada._

 _-Sabía que sólo eres mi amiga para conseguir información._

 _-Bueno, tú eres el popular con un montón de amigos que saben todo lo que pasa. Yo no –rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Matt pasó nuevamente el suyo por mis hombros-. ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?_

 _-Matemática. ¿Tú?_

 _Sonreí._

 _-También._

 _-Genial. ¿Vamos juntos?_

 _-Sí._

* * *

 **Lunes 22 de agosto de 2016**

-¿Recuérdame de nuevo por qué no te inscribiste en la universidad? –Pregunté mientras sostenía mi celular contra mi oreja con una mano.

Con la otra trataba de desempacar la ropa que había logrado meter en la maleta que traje desde mi casa. Mientras me dirigía a una cómoda que al parecer me pertenecía e introducía las prendas en los cajones con cuidado para no arrugarlas, escuché la risa de mi mejor amigo desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quizás porque seguí la voz de mi corazón y opté por ser un oficial de la ley? –Respondió él con el mismo tono burlesco que yo había utilizado.

Di una vuelta completa en torno a mi eje, mirando cada rincón de la habitación. Era bonita y espaciosa. Había tres camas, acompañadas cada una con una mesita de noche a un lado, una cómoda donde guardar la ropa y un perchero donde colgarla. Al extremo opuesto a la puerta de entrada, se encontraba una gran chimenea y junto a esta había un escritorio, un par de sillas, un sillón reclinable y un mini refrigerador. La habitación tenía grandes ventanas al lado de cada cama y había lámparas colocadas estratégicamente en cada pared y rincón. Las persianas estaban recogidas al igual que las cortinas, dejando que los rayos de sol se filtraran por los cristales.

-Ugh. ¿Por qué no puedes venir a acompañarme en vez de luchar contra el crimen? No es justo –me quejé, tomándole el pelo.

Se suponía que hoy iba a conocer a mis nuevas compañeras de habitación antes de ir a la charla de orientación para los freshmen**. Katherine ya me había informado que le tocó otra habitación en el pasillo de al lado, por lo que mis compañeras serían unas completas desconocidas para mí.

Me encontraba lejos de Mystic Falls –a varias horas de viaje en auto-, en otra ciudad. Asistir a la Universidad Whittemore había sido un cambio de aires agradable y estaba completamente ansiosa y dispuesta a comenzar de cero. Estaba en una universidad nueva de una ciudad distinta con gente nueva. Para alguien que pensó que nacería, crecería y moriría siempre en el mismo lugar, era un progreso gigantesco. Finalmente había logrado dejar atrás mi aburrido pueblo. Dile adiós a la pequeña nerd Elena que no sabe cómo relacionarse con la gente. Era tiempo de cambiar.

Confiaba en que hoy sería un gran día. Era un momento decisivo en mi vida. Mi primer día en la universidad, estudiando medicina. Esto era fantástico. La vida era genial.

-Discúlpame por querer hacer de este un mundo mejor –podía prácticamente escuchar su sonrisa.

-Deberías preocuparte más en ser mi amigo –le reproché en broma-. El mundo y la paz mundial pueden esperar. Yo no. Estoy abandonada sin ti a mi lado. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a sobrevivir a mi primer día de universidad sin ti?

-Lo harás bien, Elena. Tienes a la ruda Katherine contigo, ¿recuerdas? Ella te protegerá por mí.

-Ella espantará a todos de mí –corregí, haciendo un puchero.

-Tienes razón. Así que mantén alejados a tus nuevos amigos para que ella no los hiera con su lengua venenosa –se mofó.

-Te voy a extrañar, Matty –suspiré apenada.

Lo único que haría que este día pasara de increíble a súper increíble sería tener a mi amigo conmigo aquí.

Él detectó el cambio de humor en mi voz.

-Oye, no quiero nada de esto, ¿me oyes? –Me regañó-. Este es un gran día. Disfrútalo y pásalo bien. ¿Vale? Disfrútalo por mí.

-Está bien –volví a suspirar.

-¿Me lo prometes? –Preguntó.

Las comisuras de mis labios se inclinaron hacia arriba.

-Lo prometo.

-Muy bien. Ahora saca tu trasero de tu habitación, porque sé que te estás escondiendo y ve a convertirte en una impresionante doctora. Has que me sienta orgulloso.

Solté una risita.

-Okay, Matty. Lo haré.

En ese mismo instante, sentí un golpe en la puerta.

-Me tengo que ir –dije apresuradamente-. Creo que es mi compañera de habitación. Ve a patear los traseros de los criminales de Mystic Falls –no sé por qué susurraba-. Adiós, Matt.

-Adiós, Elena –se despidió él, riendo-. Yo también te extrañaré.

Colgué el teléfono y me giré al tiempo que alguien hacía girar la manilla. Cuando la puerta se abrió, una chica se asomó con ojos curiosos. Era realmente hermosa. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado dispuesto en varias ondas que caían como cascada alrededor de su pálido rostro y sus ojos eran de un azul tan oscuro como los de Matt. Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír.

Ella me sonrió amistosamente en respuesta. Se deslizó completamente dentro de la habitación, acarreando una maleta con una mano y… ¿era esa una sandwichera? Al parecer lo era. Me saludó agitando la máquina al mismo tiempo y comenzó a hablar.

-¡Hola! –Relució sus brillantes dientes blancos como perlas-. Soy Caroline Forbes, tu nueva compañera de cuarto.

Me acerqué a ella para que estrecháramos nuestras manos. Ella apretó la mía energéticamente.

-Elena Gilbert –dije mientras retrocedía y me sentaba en la cama más cercana a la puerta, que era la que había escogido. De repente me sentía muy cohibida-. ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

-Teatro –contestó ella, haciendo un gesto hacia su rostro-. ¿No ves este potencial? –Cerró los ojos dramáticamente y alzó su barbilla para que contemplara su perfil.

Sofoqué una risa divertida. Esa era una buena forma de romper el hielo.

-Puedo verlo. Sería un desperdicio si te dedicases a otra cosa. Con ese rostro puedes llegar a Hollywood, sin dudarlo. O quizás a Broadway –puse un dedo en mi mentón-. No lo sé. ¿Tú qué prefieres?

Caroline lanzó un chillido emocionado.

-Vamos a ser grandes amigas, ¡puedo sentirlo! –Gritó, sumamente alegre-. Cuando me enteré de que tendría que compartir el cuerpo, al principio pensé lo peor –parloteó mientras se adueñaba de la cama que estaba junto a la mía. Dejó las cosas sobre el colchón y abrió la maleta, vaciando su contenido con una velocidad vertiginosa-. Amo mi privacidad. ¿Dónde guardaría mis cosas? ¿Qué pasaría si la chica con la que tendría que vivir los últimos cuatro años de mi vida era completamente desagradable? Pero no, tú eres asombrosa. ¡Qué linda chaqueta! ¿Dónde la conseguiste? –Cerró la boca y colocó una mano sobre su pecho-. Discúlpame, ¿estoy hablando mucho, verdad? Es sólo que estoy muy emocionada.

Reí fuertemente. La chica era encantadora con su personalidad burbujeante.

-No te preocupes por eso –le resté importancia con un gesto de mi mano-. Soy buena escuchando.

-¿Qué vas a estudiar tú? –Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Medicina –le sonreí.

-¡Oh, maldición! –Me guiñó un ojo-. Puedo imaginarte con un uniforme. Vas a ser una sexy doctora –contoneó sus caderas-. Ya puedo ver como dejarás babeando a todos tus pacientes.

Me ruboricé. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos. Esos iban generalmente dirigidos a Katherine, no a mí.

-¿Cómo crees que será la otra chica? –Preguntó ella mientras abría la cómoda y comenzaba a llenarla con prendas de vestir.

-No lo sé –contesté, mirando hacia la puerta-. Sólo queda esperar.

A los pocos segundos, otro golpe sonó en la puerta. Justo a tiempo. Caroline y yo nos miramos y soltamos una risita. La chica que abrió la puerta esta vez era completamente diferente a la extrovertida rubia, en todo sentido. Entró silenciosamente, sus ojos observadores se posaron en nosotras y nos miró con algo de recelo, como si no supiese que esperar. Su tez morena se complementaba con su cabello negro y tenía unos grandes e increíbles ojos color avellana. Era más pequeña que las dos, probablemente bordeaba el metro cincuenta. Una linda muñequita.

-Hola –la saludamos Caroline y yo al mismo tiempo, ambas sonriéndole al darle la bienvenida.

La chica comenzó a sonreír lentamente, agarrando confianza.

-Hola –nos saludó de vuelta, arrastrando su bolso por el suelo mientras se acercaba a su nueva cama.

Se veía tan pequeña que acarrear ese gran bolso parecía tomar un gran trabajo.

-Me llamo Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett –nos comunicó mientras se sentaba.

-Caroline Forbes –dijo la rubia a mis espaldas.

-Elena Gilbert –me presenté yo.

-Oí que la charla de orientación iba a empezar en unos minutos. ¿Ustedes van a ir? –Nos preguntó Bonnie mientras señalaba el pasillo con un pulgar.

-Oh, sí. Tan sólo estaba terminando de desempacar –contestó Caroline-. ¿Tú irás, Elena?

-Sí –contesté levantándome-. Estoy lista, pero puedo esperarlas si quieren que vayamos juntas.

-Absolutamente –contestó la rubia mientras seguía sacando un montón de ropa de su maleta.

No tenía idea de cómo se las arregló para meter tanta cantidad de cosas en primer lugar. Debe ser alguna clase de talento oculto.

-Seguro –asintió Bonnie, sonriéndome

-¿Qué carrera escogiste? –Le pregunté, curiosa.

Todas las habitaciones de los estudiantes en el campus estaban juntas y no estábamos separados por sector según nuestra especialidad, sino que nos separaron en bloques de hombres y mujeres.

-Ciencias ocultas –respondió ella, algo cohibida.

Caroline detuvo abruptamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Ocultismo? ¡Eso es tan increíblemente cool! –Chilló la rubia.

Reí y asentí mostrando mi acuerdo.

-¿Y ustedes, chicas? –Preguntó la pequeña morena.

-Elena aquí se va a transformar en una sexy doctora. Yo, por otro lado, me convertiré en una estrella de cine. Asombroso, ¿no es cierto?

Bonnie se rio.

-Sí.

-Esto va a ser tan increíble –suspiró soñadoramente Caroline-. Vamos a ser las mejores amigas del mundo.

Pensaba lo mismo. Estas chicas eran muy simpáticas. Ya podía imaginar cómo serían los cuatro años que nos esperaban. Bonnie pareció estar de acuerdo, porque un brillo llenó sus ojos.

* * *

 **Viernes 13 de septiembre de 2013**

 _Me acerqué alegremente a April durante la hora de almuerzo, ella ya estaba sentada en nuestra mesa habitual, pero no se veía tan tranquila como siempre. Algo parecía estar molestándole y ensombreciendo su humor generalmente alegre mientras comía distraídamente. Fruncí el ceño instantáneamente preocupada. Pero traté de poner buena cara antes de sentarme a su lado, dejando la bandeja de comida en la mesa._

 _-Así que –anuncié, llamando su atención y tratando de testear las aguas-. ¿Sigue en pie nuestras noche de estudios de hoy?_

 _Ella alzó la vista hacia mí, completamente alarmada. Raro, porque siempre nos sentábamos juntas en el almuerzo por lo que ella sabía que iba a llegar eventualmente. Mordió nerviosamente su labio, luciendo como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí._

 _Por un momento pensé que quería pedirme disculpas y que iba a cancelar nuestros planes, pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejó helada:_

 _-Creo que no puedo seguir siendo tu amiga –hizo una mueca cuando las palabras salieron de su boca._

 _Uh._

 _La miré desconcertada. Controlé mis reacciones faciales y me quedé inmóvil en mi asiento, sin siquiera respirar mientras asimilaba este pedazo de información. Todo era demasiado… repentino._

 _-¿A qué te refieres con que no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga? –Forcé las palabras a salir._

 _No es que me haya confundido con lo que me dijo. Sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos tan claras como el agua. Sólo necesitaba saber a qué se debía todo esto. Debe haber algún motivo, ella no podía simplemente haber decidido terminar nuestra amistad de casi doce años de la noche a la mañana. Había una razón detrás de todo esto y quería saberla._

 _El enojo y la molestia comenzaron a adueñarse de mi cuerpo instintivamente. Me sentía… traicionada. Los amigos no se abandonan así como así._

 _Por un momento se vio como si se arrepintiese de su decisión. Pero, no. No era eso. Simplemente no sabía cómo comunicarme lo que me iba a decir sin ofenderme._

 _-No quiero sonar como una perra –dijo April, evadiendo mi mirada cada vez que alzaba los ojos-. Pero eres un poco… -bajó el volumen e hizo una mueca, mostrándome su simpatía y rogándome que no le hiciera confesar lo que estaba en su mente._

 _Arqueé las cejas e hice un ademán con la mano para que continuara. Puse mi mejor para de póquer, alcé mis paredes, preparé mis escudos, construí mi propia fortaleza en mi interior preparándome para el golpe que iba a recibir._

 _Ella suspiró y yo no estaba preparada en absoluto._

 _-Aburrida –soltó bruscamente, como si se sacara un peso de encima-. Eres aburrida. No te gusta divertirte. No vas a fiestas y no sales con chicos. Apenas tienes vida social. Y entiendo que la universidad es algo importante para ti y que quieres tener un buen promedio, pero estamos en plena adolescencia. ¿No se supone que este es el tiempo para cometer locuras y hacer cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos cuando seamos adultos?_

 _No estaba ofendida. No, yo estaba dolida. Ella atravesó mis paredes como una bala. Mi pecho se sentía apretado y mi corazón se aceleró, latiendo desesperadamente. Calor cubrió mi rostro y sabía que un leve rubor había aparecido en mis mejillas, la innegable prueba de la vergüenza que me estaba absorbiendo. Me apenaba saber que ella pensaba eso de mí, se suponía que éramos viejas amigas y jamás había dicho algo similar. Mi estilo de vida casi ermitaño jamás parecía haber sido un problema para ella. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo ha pensado esto de mí? ¿Alguien más lo hacía?_

 _La inseguridad y la humillación amenazaron con tragarme entera._

 _-Así que quieres dejar de ser mi amiga porque no me gusta ir a fiestas y no salgo con chicos –asentí, manteniendo mi expresión indiferente-. Jamás te prohibí que tú lo hicieras –añadí, mirándola a los ojos, sosteniendo su mirada y retándola a decir lo contrario._

 _Sin importar cuanto me doliese lo que me había dicho, no iba a demostrar mi sufrimiento ante ella. No cuando ella obviamente pensaba algo tan bajo de mí. No me rebajaría a ese nivel. Estaba siendo insultada, lo menos que podía demostrar ahora era lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba. Si es que aún conservaba algo en mi interior._

 _Y mantuve la frente en alto. Alcé mi mandíbula desafiantemente y la miré con superioridad. No me iba a arrepentir por centrarme en lo que quería y seguir mis metas._

 _-No es sólo eso –retorció las manos sobre la mesa._

 _¿No había terminado? Reprimí mi gemido, tratando de no aumentar mi tormento._

 _-También eres un poco controladora –negó con la cabeza-. Sé que no te agrada Rebekah, pero yo la considero una chica genial. Toda la escuela la considera genial, así que no entiendo por qué tu no. No sé qué ves en ella que nosotros no. Creo que sientes envidia hacia ella aunque no lo admitas –alzó las manos en señal de derrota cuando entrecerré mis ojos-. En fin, no te agrada. Lo entiendo. Es cosa tuya y no es mi problema. Pero Rebekah me invitó a una fiesta y yo no voy a dejar de ir sólo porque a ti no te parezca bien._

 _Solté una dura risa incrédula mientras tiraba mi cabeza hacia atrás. Una sonrisa irónica se extendió en mis labios._

 _-No quieres ser mi amiga porque quieres ser amiga de Rebekah –adiviné._

 _De repente todo tenía sentido para mí. De esto se trataba todo. Volví a reír en su cara. Esto era increíble. Jodidamente increíble. ¿Me encontraba aburrida? Bueno, lamentable. No iba a cambiar porque ella simplemente quería "pasar el rato" con los chicos de la secundaria. ¿Controladora? Por favor. Jamás le prohibí que se juntara con Rebekah. Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera._

 _Desde que los Mikaelson llegaron a Mystic Falls High, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente en la secundaria. Como eran extranjeros, era obvio que inmediatamente atraerían la atención de todo el mundo. Todos tenían rasgos similares o al menos lo tenían los hermanos que había visto hasta el momento. Eran rubios, altos, guapos y todos compartían ese marcado acento británico que no pasaba desapercibido cada vez que hablaban._

 _Klaus y Kol solían caminar por los pasillos y eran absolutamente encantadores con todo el mundo, agradables a la hora de hablar con la gente y muy educados. Hasta yo misma podría confesar que sentía curiosidad por ellos y me hubiese gustado acercarme a ellos y atreverle a hablarles. Preguntarles cosas relacionadas con las costumbres de su país y su historia. Cualquier cosa. Pero yo era demasiado tímida y no estaba segura de si ellos se tomarían el tiempo para hablar con alguien tan insignificante como yo._

 _Por eso no me molestaba el interés general hacia los Mikaelson. Los dos jóvenes eran dignos para admirar y podía suspirar por ellos como las demás chicas suelen hacerlo con Matt._

 _Pero el problema era Rebekah. Ella no era como sus hermanos. La he observado ocasionalmente durante los recreos y en la hora de almuerzo, he visto como trata a la gente. No es agradable y me he dado cuenta de que ha insultado a más de una persona. Tiene esta especie de actitud diva, se cree superior a todos aquí. Trata a las chicas del equipo de cheerleaders como empleadas y coquetea con los hombres, pero la he visto coquetear con muchos -seguramente haciéndoles creer que está interesada en ellos para conseguir algún tipo de favor, qué se yo-, y luego se marcha, buscando a otro y posando su atención en él. Los ilusiona. Es una mariposa social._

 _¿Pero por qué todos se sienten seducidos por ella como polillas a la luz de una lámpara? Está bien, Rebekah es una mujer hermosa. Comprendo. Tiene este cabello rubio platinado perfecto, una tez pálida sin imperfecciones, un cuerpo por el que harías cosas terribles para conseguirlo y sabe cómo moverse. En el equipo de las Lady Timberwolves ya la han aceptado e inmediatamente la convirtieron en capitana. Y eso que sólo es una sophomore. Y lo confieso, es buena. La he visto haciendo piruetas y saltos impresionantes. Así que sé que se lo merece. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que yo presiento muy en lo profundo que algo anda mal con ella. No sé precisamente qué, pero algo me da mala espina. Hasta April me dijo que todo el mundo considera que es genial, pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que ella no es así de perfecta, nadie lo es. No soporto su presencia, apenas la tolero cuando estamos dentro de la misma habitación. No puedo aguantar su risa falsa, sus vestimentas reveladoras ni sus movimientos deliberados y provocativos cada vez que está cerca. No soporto ver como todos parecer caer bajo sus encantos._

 _Pero no son celos. ¿Oh, sí? Reprimí un jadeo. Oh, Dios mío. ¿April tenía razón? ¿Estoy celosa de Rebekah? Somos todo lo contrario. ¿Me molestaba ella porque yo soy demasiado tranquila, callada y nadie se fija en mí? ¿Es envidia?_

 _Podría ponerme a llorar en estos momentos. La vergüenza hizo que mi piel se estremeciera y me levanté de la silla. Abandonando mi conversación con April, dejándola sentada ahí con la boca abierta._

* * *

 **Lunes 22 de agosto de 2016**

Salí junto con Caroline y Bonnie de nuestra clase de orientación. Las tres estábamos muy contentas porque descubrimos que íbamos a compartir más de una asignatura. Al comprobar los horarios que nos acababan de entregar, nos dimos cuenta de que yo tendría matemáticas los lunes con Bonnie, las tres tendríamos literatura los martes y los viernes me tocaría historia con Caroline.

Abandonamos el edificio principal y caminamos por el campus sin ninguna dirección en específico. A medida que avanzábamos, una gran ráfaga de viento nos embistió y me sorprendió que hiciese tanto frío considerando que sólo estábamos en agosto. Me crucé de brazos, suprimiendo mis temblores cuando el frío atravesó mi delgada chaqueta de mezclilla.

-¿Es normal que haga tanto frío en esta época del año? –Le pregunté a las chicas.

-Debe ser el calentamiento global –respondió Bonnie-. Oí que ya no existe el otoño ni la primavera.

-Tiene sentido –asentí.

-O el planeta se está volviendo loco –opinó Caroline.

Como me había levantado muy temprano para poder reconocer mi nueva habitación antes de que empezara la charla, estaba muy hambrienta porque había olvidado tomar desayuno. Había estado tan nerviosa por ser mi primer día en la universidad que lo olvidé por completo y tampoco consumí mi dosis diaria de cafeína en mi apuro por llegar. Y eso era grave, porque para mí mi dosis era obligatoria. Era adicta a la cafeína y ahora mismo ansiaba una taza de café bien caliente.

-Chicas, no he comido nada en toda la mañana. ¿Les parece si vamos a comprar algo a la cafetería? –Les pregunté mientras apuntaba a un edificio con grandes ventanales que permitía ver en su interior un comedor en el que había una gran cantidad de estudiantes.

-¡Oh, sí! –Jadeó Caroline-. Estoy famélica.

-Me vendría bien una taza de té caliente –asintió Bonnie, estremeciéndose de frío.

Apuramos nuestro paso en esa dirección y cruzamos las puertas del casino. El olor a comida y bebestibles invadió mis fosas nasales. Inhalé profundamente y mi estómago rugió en respuesta. Ya podía saborear el dulce café en mi paladar.

Mamá siempre me decía que era demasiado joven para tomar tanto café y mi papá insistía en que me provocaría una úlcera si seguía a este ritmo, pero Katherine siempre salía a mi defensa diciendo que de algo teníamos que morir en la vida.

Sonreí al pensar en mi hermana. No la vi en la clase de orientación, pero la verdad es que la sala había estado atestada de estudiantes de primer año, por lo que no me extrañó. Seguramente estuvo ahí y no logré verla. Pensé en llamarla para que nos encontráramos acá en la cafetería, pero seguramente estaba ocupada conociendo a sus nuevos compañeros, así que decidí no hacerlo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la fila para hacer nuestros pedidos, una voz me tomó desprevenida al gritar mi nombre. Podía haber muchas Elena aquí en la universidad, por lo que no habría sido necesario voltearme. Pero conocía esa voz.

Me giré sorprendida cuando me agarraron del brazo y tiraron de él, apartándome del montón de gente que avanzaba hacia la caja registradora. Me encontré con los brillantes ojos azules de mi mejor amiga, que me miraba con esa clase de sonrisa gatuna que tanto la caracterizaba y con los brazos extendidos para darme un amplio abrazo.

-¿Rebekah?

* * *

 **Viernes 13 de septiembre de 2013**

 _El salón de clases estaba demasiado agitado mientras nuestro profesor de historia americana escribía los números de las páginas de los libros de texto que tendríamos que leer para la próxima semana como tarea. Mientras la tiza se deslizaba en la pizarra constantemente, yo anoté diligentemente nuestra asignación como una buena alumna._

 _Sabía que la emoción de mis compañeros no sólo se debía al hecho de que era viernes y el fin de semana estaba a punto de comenzar o porque estábamos en la última clase del día y quedaban tan sólo un par de minutos para que tocaran el timbre que anunciaría la salida. No. Ellos estaban emocionados por la fiesta de Rebekah. Y aparentemente todo el mundo estaba invitado._

 _No quería pensar mucho en Rebekah porque me hacía recordar mi conversación con April y aún no estaba preparada para asimilar todo lo que me había dicho. No estaba segura de qué sentir ni qué pensar. El enojo se había desvanecido por completo pero la vergüenza y la tristeza se mantenían constantes y parecían no querer desaparecer. Me apenaba haber perdido a mi amiga, pero no estaba segura de querer volver a hablarle después de que me dijo los motivos por los cuales ya no quería ser mi amiga. ¿Valdría la pena?_

 _Tampoco estaba segura de saber a qué se debía mi animadversión hacia Rebekah. No sabía si era un odio justificado o simplemente envidia pura. La segunda opción aún hacía que mi rostro ardiera._

 _Un objeto se cruzó en mi campo de visión y aterrizó en mi escritorio. Me tensé al instante y alcé la vista para ver si el profesor no había visto caer la nota en mi pupitre. Como vi que él seguía escribiendo en la pizarra, agarré el pedazo de papel y lo abrí con cuidado, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido al desenvolverlo._

 _ **¿Por qué tan triste? :(**_

 _Reconocí la letra de mi mejor amigo y me volteé para mirar a Matt, que estaba sentado detrás de mí. Él estaba frunciendo el ceño con preocupación, así que le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _ **Tuve una pelea con April.**_

 _Cuando terminé de escribir, doblé el papel por la mitad y curvé mi brazo hacia atrás hasta que mi mano tocó la superficie de su escritorio y solté el papel. A los pocos segundos, el papel volvió a volar al centro de mi mesa._

 _ **¿Qué pasó?**_

 _Suspiré. Iba a necesitar más espacio del que había para escribir todo lo que necesitaba, así que abrí mi cuaderno en las últimas páginas y arranqué una hoja completa. Luego la rasgué por la mitad tratando de no hacerla sonar para que el profesor no se diera cuenta._

 _ **Ella decidió que no quería seguir siendo mi amiga. Incluso me llamó "aburrida y controladora".**_

 _Una vez que Matt recibió mi nueva nota, pude oír como lanzaba una maldición. El profesor se volteó para mirarlo, claramente ofendido._

 _-Señor Donovan, será mejor que cuide su vocabulario si no quiere que lo mande a detención –lo amenazó._

 _Sofoqué una risita._

 _-Lo siento, Sr. Garrison._

 _El profesor asintió, conservando su severo ceño fruncido y se volteó para seguir escribiendo en la pizarra. Uno de nuestros compañeros se quejó al ver cuán larga iba a ser la tarea. Matt me picó con su dedo en el hombro. Estiré la mano hacia atrás y él depositó la nota en mi mano. La abrí sin quitarle de encima los ojos al profesor._

 _ **¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Está loca! ¿Por qué diría eso? :(**_

 _Me encogí de hombros y comencé a escribir una respuesta._

 _ **Creo que dejó de ser mi amiga porque prefiere ser amiga de Rebekah :/**_

 _Le entregué el papel. Él me lo devolvió al instante._

 _ **Eres una amiga increíble, así que ella se lo pierde.**_

 _Sonreí._

 _ **Gracias, Matty.**_

 _Pensé que nuestra correspondencia privada iba a terminar ahí, pero me sorprendí al ver cómo el papel volvía a volar en mi dirección._

 _ **Así que… ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?**_

 _Mi sonrisa creció._

 _ **¿Qué tienes en mente?**_

 _Justo en el momento en que él recibía el papel doblado por última vez, sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar. Todos los alumnos suspiraron aliviados y comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos aceleradamente, muchos de ellos sin siquiera anotar la tarea que estaba en la pizarra. Nuestro profesor se despidió recordándonos a todos que esta tarea nos iba a brindar apoyo para la prueba que se venía._

 _Me giré para mirar a Matt. Él estaba guardando sus cuadernos en su mochila._

 _-¿Qué se te ocurre? –Le pregunté._

 _Mi estado de ánimo estaba mucho mejor, gracias a él._

 _-Estaba pensando…_

 _Una mano femenina se deslizó por sus hombros y se detuvo en la base de su pecho, por sobre su corazón, efectivamente interrumpiéndolo en medio de su oración. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras Matt se giraba para ver a una sonriente Rebekah, que le sonreía coquetamente._

 _-Hola, Matt –le ronroneó ella._

 _Me levanté lentamente de mi puesto, sin decir nada mientras observaba como ella monopolizaba la atención de mi amigo._

 _-Eh… Hola._

 _-Estoy dando una fiesta esta noche. ¿Recibiste mi invitación? –Le preguntó ella dulcemente._

 _Arqueé una ceja en dirección a mi amigo. ¿Era con invitación? ¿Él había sido invitado? Yo no había recibido ninguna invitación. Pero bueno, si lo tenía en mente, yo tampoco solía hablar con Rebekah._

 _Matt seguía mirándola a ella._

 _-Sí, lo hice._

 _-¿Vas a ir? –Le preguntó Rebekah mientras sus manos descendían hacia el abdomen de Matt e invadía su espacio personal, acercando su rostro al de él._

 _Suspiré para mis adentros y pensé que sería un buen momento para marcharme. Las cosas estaban volviéndose un poco íntimas entre ellos._

 _-N-No lo s-sé –tartamudeó mi amigo. Se giró hacia mí-. Eso depende de si Elena va a ir, también._

 _Mi cuerpo entero se tensó y me encontré con la mirada de ambos. Era difícil saber lo que Rebekah estaba pensando, pero sus cejas estaban levantadas por la sorpresa. Matt, a su lado, me sonreía tratando de animarme._

 _-¿Elena? –Me instó mi amigo._

 _-No recibí una invitación –les informé._

 _Guau, como si fuese posible volverme más patética aún. Al parecer lo era._

 _Rebekah se mordió el labio, pensativa. Sus manos retrocediendo el camino que habían recorrido._

 _-Debió haberse perdido o quizás olvidé mandártela. Lo siento –se encogió de hombros, excusándose._

 _¿Ah, sí? No me sorprendía. Estoy segura de que esa invitación nunca existió._

 _-¿Te gustaría venir? –Me sonrió._

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

 _-¿Disculpa? –Pregunté, jodidamente impactada._

 _-Será divertido –siguió sonriendo Rebekah._

 _Uh…_

 _-Sí, Elena. Será divertido –me guiñó el ojo Matt._

 _Miré a mi amigo directamente a sus ojos, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pensando. Sobre todo después de nuestros mensajes vía papel._

 _Pero recordé las palabras de April._

" _Eres aburrida. No te gusta divertirte. No vas a fiestas y no sales con chicos. Apenas tienes vida social."_

 _Cuadrando los hombros, me decidí. Les sonreí a ambos._

 _-Sí, seguro. ¿Por qué no?_

 _Matt levantó un puño en señal de triunfo. Rebekah aplaudió._

 _-¡Genial! –Exclamó ella._

* * *

 **Lunes 22 de agosto del 2016**

-¡Realmente lo lograste! –Chilló Rebekah mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos, apretándome hasta exprimir todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones-. Oh, sabía que entrarías a la universidad.

Tardé unos segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando. Mis brazos habían estado colgando a mis costados, pero prontos los deslicé a su alrededor.

-No sabía que te habías inscrito a la universidad –parpadeé, anonadada.

-¿En serio? –Rebekah frunció el ceño mientras se separaba-. Oh, debí haber olvidado contártelo.

¿Quién olvida algo como eso?

Bueno, quizás realmente lo hizo. Rebekah se había ido de vacaciones a Inglaterra durante el verano para visitar a unos parientes y la última vez que había hablado con ella había sido en la fiesta de graduación. Eso había sido a principios de junio.

-¿Así que vas a estudiar medicina? –Preguntó ella, recordando la carrera con la que siempre había soñado.

-Sí –sonreí-. ¿Qué estás estudiando tú?

Rebekah nunca había hablado mucho sobre la universidad. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera sabía que quería ir a una y eso que se lo pregunté repetidamente hace mucho tiempo.

Miré hacia la fila que seguía avanzando y noté que Caroline y Bonnie me estaban esperando en el otro lado con sus pedidos ya en mano. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, señalaron una mesa vacía a la distancia. Cuando respondí con un asentimiento, ellas comenzaron a caminar hacia allá.

-Administración de empresa –se encogió de hombros.

-Oh. ¿Te gusta?

-Para nada, pero mi padre quería que siguiera sus pasos y estudiase algo relacionado con el negocio familiar –puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eso apesta –fruncí el ceño-. Pensé que Elijah se iba a ser cargo de la empresa de tus padres.

-Sí, lo hará. Pero mi padre aun así quería que estudiase algo parecido. Creo que también quiere que trabaje dentro de la empresa. ¿Te imaginas cómo será trabajar para Elijah? –Gruñó.

Desde que los Mikaelson habían llegado a Mystic Falls, jamás me había encontrado con Elijah. Por lo que tenía entendido, él ya había estado estudiando aquí en Whittemore cuando Rebekah y sus otros hermanos llegaron a la secundaria. Por lo que el Elijah solía visitar a su familia de vez en cuando en tiempos de vacaciones.

-Lo lamento –le ofrecí mi simpatía, sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Ella resopló.

-Da igual. Oh, quiero que conozcas a alguien. ¿Recuerdas al mejor amigo de Elijah que te mencioné?, ¿con el que había comenzado a salir? –Me preguntó ella, una sonrisa descarada apareció en su rostro-. Bueno ahora somos oficialmente novios.

Lo recordaba. No me había mostrado fotos, pero por lo que Rebekah me había dicho, Damon era irresistiblemente guapo. La clase de hombre que te haría babear con tan solo mirarlo por unos segundos. Rebekah dijo que lo había conocido un tiempo atrás cuando él había visitado Mystic Falls con Elijah en navidad. Lo habían invitado a cenar con su familia y todo el mundo había quedado encantado con el hombre, sobre todo mi amiga, que no paró de hablar de él desde ese momento hasta el día de hoy.

-¡Damon, ven aquí! –le ordenó ella.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me preparé para enfrentarme con el nuevo novio de mi amiga. Rebekah estaba mirando hacia un hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro que nos estaba dando la espalda. Completamente. Quiero decir chaqueta, camisa, jeans y botas negras. Incluso su pelo era negro.

-Un expresso, por favor –dijo con una voz profunda y masculina.

¿Era él? Cuando se volteó en respuesta a la voz de Rebekah confirmé mi suposición. Oh, Dios mío. No podía ser él. Por favor, no podía ser él. No podía. Simplemente no podía. Él era perfecto. Increíblemente perfecto. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

No sabía por dónde empezar. Mis ojos no sabían en dónde posarse primero. Era alto, probablemente una cabeza más alta que yo y tenía la figura de un atleta. Incluso con toda esa ropa puesta podía asegurar que tenía un buen físico. Mi corazón latió enloquecido. Su cabello era oscuro como una noche de luna nueva y brillaba como las plumas de un cuervo bajo las luces de la cafetería; caía descuidadamente sobre su frente pero no le quedaba mal, era esa clase de perfecto desorden que uno deja al pasar los dedos por ahí. De repente, mis dedos picaban por tocar esos relucientes mechones de oro negro que se veían tan suaves como la seda. Bajé un poco la vista, continuando con mi examen visual, dejando que mis ojos se llenaran placenteramente con esta delicia de hombre.

Mi corazón subió a mi garganta cuando me topé con unos ojos increíblemente azules que me miraban. No era cualquier azul. Era mi tonalidad favorita en los ojos. Eran de un azul grisáceo, tan claro como el agua y destellaban como topacios que parecían reflejar cada uno de los sentimientos de su alma. Pero también eran tormentosos como el mar caribeño en un día de tormenta, ocultado secretos bajo sus profundidades. Unos ojos intensos y penetrantes que me estaban estudiando detenidamente. Esos ojos me miraban mientras yo lo observaba a él. Estaban bien abiertos y congelados en mí.

No sé cuantos segundos pasaron, tampoco sé si fueron minutos u horas las que estuve parada ahí. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y todo se movía en cámara lenta. Cada latido de mi corazón parecía estar en cada parte de mi cuerpo, podía sentirlo en mis oídos, en mis manos, en mi cabeza, en mi centro. Mis piernas se sentían débiles e inestables. La hermosura de ese hombre era así de sobrecogedora.

Jamás pensé que catalogaría a un hombre como hermoso, generalmente lo máximo que llegaba a decir de uno es que era apuesto. ¿Pero él? Apuesto no parecía ser una palabra que lo abarcara, tampoco hermoso. Era mucho más que ambas. Poseía esa clase de belleza perfecta y peligrosa. Un arma letal y poderosa capaz de acabar con cualquier corazón y destruir cualquier razonamiento si sabía cómo utilizarla. Apostaría lo que fuera a que él lo sabía.

Continué mi recorrido visual. Nariz recta y una mandíbula cuadrada que podrían haber sido el sueño inalcanzable de cualquier escultor. Unos labios sensuales que estaban listos para ser besados, llenos y suaves. Eran una invitación abierta.

Él, era sin duda alguna, el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto en mi vida. Y mi corazón terminó cayendo a mis pies, estrellándose en el suelo y haciéndose pedazos.

Él era la persona más inalcanzable que pude haber conocido. Era intocable. Estaba prohibido. Podría haber llorado. Esto era una broma del universo que estaba aliado en mi contra. Burlándose de mí, riéndose en mi cara. Disfrutando de mí desgracia.

Era el novio de Rebekah. No podía estar teniendo estas clases de pensamientos sobre él. ¿En qué clase de amiga me convertiría? ¿En qué clase de persona me volvería?

Rompí el contacto visual y me sonrojé furiosamente, todo el calor que había estado desparramado en mi cuerpo se concentró en mi rostro. Tan sólo rogaba que Rebekah no se hubiese dado cuenta de esto. Dios, quería que la Tierra me tragara. Quería ser arrastrada al infierno al seguramente pertenecía. Cualquier cosa, rogaba por cualquier cosa que me sacara de aquí.

Damon se había acercado a Rebekah cuando ella lo llamó, creo que no muy contento de recibir órdenes de su novia, pero cualquier molestia en su rostro desapareció instantáneamente cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí. Ojos que esquivé luego de darme cuenta de lo descarada que había sido al comprobarlo de esa forma. Joder, que embarazoso.

-¿Tú te acuerdas de Elena, cierto? ¿De la amiga de la que te hablé la otra vez? –Le preguntó mi amiga, su alegre voz no parecía haberse alterado y aún sin verla, supe que ella no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Me podría haber hecho sentir mejor, pero la verdad es que me sentía terrible. Era una persona miserable y desgraciada. Una mala amiga. No merecía tener a Rebekah como mi amiga.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió él con ese profundo y sensual barítono.

No me atreví a mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz. No lo iba a mirar. No era muy buena con las tentaciones y él era la tentación más grande con la que me había topado alguna vez.

-¿Elena? –Rebekah me llamó.

Mierda, Rebekah había estado hablándome y yo no escuché nada de lo que dijo. Había estado demasiado concentrada mirando a la nada. Alarmada, me enfoqué en ella.

-Oh, discúlpala –rio Rebekah-. Elena es sumamente tímida. Elena, éste es Damon. Damon, ella es mi amiga.

Armándome de valor, dejé que mis ojos volvieran a posarse en él. Y deseé no haberlo hecho. Él era como el fruto prohibido en el paraíso. Portaba una sonrisa pasmada en su rostro, como si estuviese sedado o algo así. No sabía lo que significaba y no quería averiguarlo tampoco. Mi boca se sentía demasiado seca, mis latidos estaban demasiado acelerados, mi respiración entrecortada. Era obvio, tan malditamente obvio como él me afectaba.

-Hola –lo saludé con voz baja.

Me impresionó que no temblara ni se quebrara. Eso me ayudó a reunir coraje y estiré mi mano hacia él. Íbamos a estrechar manos. Eso era un saludo formal, cordial y distante. No era nada muy personal ni extraño. Podía hacer esto sin problemas. Mantener mi distancia. Podía hacerlo.

Él agarró mi mano suavemente. Y fue como una descarga eléctrica que me hizo estremecer hasta las puntas de los dedos de mis pies. Su agarre se apretó perceptiblemente. Y vi como sus ojos se agrandaron infinitesimalmente. No me habría dado cuenta de no ser porque los estuve mirando en todo momento.

Él abrió la boca y tardó un momento en decir:

-Hola, Elena –dijo Damon-. Es un placer conocerte.

Pero sonó más como una exhalación.

* * *

 ***Sophomore: estudiante de segundo año en la secundaria o universidad.**

 ****Freshman: estudiante de primer año en la secundaria o universidad.**

 **NA:** OH, DIOS. No sé por donde empezar.

Bueno, primero que todo... Tardé un montón en publicar el primer capítulo, lo sé. Pero es que no sabía como empezar esta historia. Fue terriblemente frustante. Sabía qué escribir, sabía lo que iba a escribir, la historia, la trama. Pero tan solo no sabía COMO escribirlo. Me tomó bastante tiempo y no sé cuantos borradores hice. Perdí la cuenta. Empecé nuevamente de cero el mismo día en que terminé de actualizar el capítulo de mi otra historia. Es como si la inspiración me hubiese llegado de golpe. El problema es que ahora, en este momento, yo debería estar concentrándome en estudiar. Pero no puedo. Tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir y darle comienzo a esta historia que no pude aguantarme.

Oh, a propósito. Como habrán notado, esta historia está llena de flashbacks, así que tendrán que estar pendientes.

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren más? ¿Debería continuarla?

Quiero aclarar una cosa. Elena en esta historia no va a ser la típica chica perfecta. Nina Dobrev es un espécimen humano. Es muy jodidamente hermosa. Pero yo quería transformar a esta Elena en una chica más bien normal, con un cuerpo que le acompleja y un montón de inseguridades que la consumen. ¿Qué opinan de ella? ¿Les agradó? ¿Les gustó Damon? ;) Ahora bien, este reencuentro fue bien difícil de escribir y a la vez no. Si quieren ver las expresiones faciales de Damon harían bien en ver la escena donde se conocieron por primera vez en la serie (episodio 3x22), porque esa sonrisa "pasmada" era perfecta para este momento. No podía sacármela de la cabeza.

Sé que no hay mucho Delena en este capítulo pero creo que era necesario que conociesen la historia de Elena, que es más bien complicada:(

Mucho amor,

 **Javiera**.

Escuché muchas canciones para este capítulo, pero la que más lo representa es esta y les dejo la letra, porque es muy hermosa:

 **"I Found" by Amber Run**

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind._

 _And I'll use you as a focal point,_

 _so I don't lose sight of what I want._

 _And I've moved further than I thought I could_

 _but I miss you more than I thought I would._

 _And I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind._

 _Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,_

 _right in front of me. Talk some sense to me._

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,_

 _right in front of me. Talk some sense to me._

 _And I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_

 _of how much to give and how much to take._

 _Oh, and I'll use you as a warning sign_

 _that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind._

 _Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,_

 _right in front of me. Talk some sense to me._

 _And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,_

 _right in front of me. Talk some sense to me..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.**

* * *

 _"But if we used our best judgment and listened to our hearts, we're more likely to see that we chose wisely and avoided the deepest, most painful regret of them all. The regret that comes from letting something amazing pass you by."_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Oceans**

 **Lunes 22 de agosto de 2016**

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? –Preguntó Rebekah mientras jugueteaba con su cabello.

La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era un movimiento deliberado.

-Iba a comprar algo para desayunar –apunté a la estantería de comida a mi espalda, sintiéndome como una tonta.

Ella asintió ausente, mirando para otro lado.

Generalmente no me importa que la gente no me mire a la cara cuando les hablo, no es algo a lo que le doy demasiada importancia porque yo también suelo hacerlo muchas veces. Pero sabía cuándo alguien no me estaba prestando atención y en estos momentos mi amiga no me estaba escuchando.

La molestia comenzó a brotar en mi piel, haciéndome vibrar por dentro y respirar con más fuerza de la necesaria, el aire saliendo sonoramente por mi nariz. Me mordí la lengua para evitar llamar su atención con un comentario mordaz que ya había estado construyéndose en mi lengua. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y a ella ni siquiera le interesaba hablar conmigo.

Rebekah siempre me había hecho sentir como una niña. En todo sentido, física y emocionalmente. Incluso ahora, era como si de la nada mi cuerpo ya adulto se hubiese convertido en el de una pre púber. Mis pechos copa C se veían muy pequeños frente a las curvas prominentes de mi amiga. La inferioridad era evidente. _Sobre todo ahora_ , pensé amargamente mientras inspeccionaba mi vestimenta con un ojo crítico.

Jeans ajustados, camiseta holgada, chaqueta de mezclilla y zapatillas Converse. Era un conjunto simple y cómodo que solía usar siempre que salía al exterior, algo con lo que me sentía a gusto. Pero no ahora, noté mientras comparaba lo que ella llevaba con lo que yo tenía. Rebekah destacaba y parecía estar modelando algo que seguramente costaba una fortuna, apostaría lo que fuera a que así era. Consistía en un vestido –si es que se le puede llamar vestido-, de lana que apenas alcanzaba a cubrirle el trasero y unas medias negras casi transparentes complementadas con tacones negros.

Se veía divina. Era una batalla perdida para mí, siempre lo sería porque ella podía estar vestida con harapos y los haría lucir elegantes. ¿Sería su rostro con ese cutis pálido sin imperfecciones? ¿O era su cabello platinado perfectamente peinado? Jamás lo sabría, y me hubiese gustado saber su secreto, porque si yo llevase algo desaliñado probablemente me vería como una indigente.

Estuve tentada en decirle que se veía bien, como siempre suelo hacerlo. Pero ella ya los sabía, siempre lo sabía, y ahora mismo se notaba por la manera en que estaba parada, con completa seguridad. Además, dejaría abierta la oportunidad para que ella se mofe de mi vestimenta, como ya lo ha hecho con anterioridad.

Era obvio que a ella no le gustaba mi sentido del gusto. Pero ella no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

-Si es que lo podemos llamar así –había dicho desdeñosamente una vez-. Eres tan poco femenina.

Traté de ahuyentar mis recuerdos antes de que me desanimaran. Mi estómago protestó hambriento y las ganas de morder cualquier cosa fueron casi irreprimibles. Traté de no fijarme en Damon mientras con mi vista periférica vi que él masticaba lo que parecía ser un sándwich. No necesitaba ese tipo de incitación. Pero poco a poco, mi punto focal llegó hasta él y me quedé pegada viendo cómo él se llevaba ese delicioso y apetitoso sándwich a esos deliciosos y apetitosos labios que comenzaron a sonreír lentamente. Una sonrisa depredadora.

La parte sensata de mi cabeza me ordenó que me detuviera, lo dijo con severidad, por lo que aclaré mi garganta –la cual estaba de repente muy seca-, y bajé bruscamente la cabeza, pretendiendo sacar dinero del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Podía sentir el peso de su mirada y estaba haciendo lo posible por ignorarlo, concentrándome en no encogerme bajo su escrutinio.

-Oh –contestó mi amiga-. Entonces te dejaremos tranquila. ¿Vamos, Damon? Tengo una hermandad a la que unirme –le dijo sin esperar su respuesta, caminando frente a nosotros y alzando una mano sobre su cabeza, haciéndole señas a él para que acudiese a su lado-. Nos vemos luego, Elena –se despidió en voz alta.

A él no le quedaba otra opción que seguirla. Esperé pacientemente a que lo hiciera, sin decirle nada, mientras Rebekah caminaba añadiéndole un contoneo provocativo casi exagerado a sus caderas, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para verse sensual y coqueta. Todo un espectáculo. La mayor parte de los hombres e incluso algunas mujeres que estaban a su alrededor se voltearon a mirar su trasero cubierto con la delgada lana. Sin embargo, me extrañó que Damon se haya demorado en seguirla como un sabueso. Lo miré sabiendo que ya se iba a ir. No le haría ningún daño a nadie si le echaba un vistazo antes de que se fuera, podía aprovechar ahora que no tenía su atención en mí. No había pecado en mirar.

Pero, oh, cuanto me equivoqué.

Él no estaba pendiente del trasero de Rebekah, sino que seguía contemplándome a mí con poca contenida curiosidad. Parecía pensativo, mientras se llevaba el vaso grande de café a la boca. La mía se hizo agua.

Me habían pillado con las manos en la masa y mis mejillas ardieron con culpabilidad. Creo que le causó gracia, porque una media sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Qué bueno que al menos a uno de nosotros le parecía divertido, porque esa sonrisa era devastadora. ¿Era ese un hoyuelo? Solté el aliento que mis pulmones eran capaces de albergar y lo seguí con la mirada cuando él se retiró alcanzo su vaso como gesto de despedida.

-Te veré por ahí –dijo con la pequeña sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Pero no se unió a Rebekah, sino que se mantuvo lo suficientemente alejado de ella como para preguntarme si estaban realmente juntos.

Una desazón me sobrecogió, pero no le di muchas vueltas. No quería averiguar a qué se debía porque ya me encontraba lo suficientemente saturada con emociones, muchas de ellas tontas e insensatas y probablemente todas podrían costearme la amistad con Rebekah. ¿Dónde estaba mi lealtad? ¿Acaso no tenía sentido del autocontrol? Ugh, podría pegarme a mí misma. Un encaprichamiento estúpido no era más importante que una amistad de años.

Fruncí el ceño, sumiéndome en mi amargura y remordimiento. Pero como no le había quitado los ojos de encima a la principal razón del tormento en mi interior, noté como él se volteó una última vez y nuestras miradas chocaron. Azul colisionó con el castaño y se formó un mar de chocolate reflejado en un brillante cielo plateado.

Damon sonrió una última vez antes de continuar con su camino.

Y mi corazón latió en protesta, martilleando en contra de mis costillas con saña.

* * *

 **Lunes 23 de septiembre de 2013**

 _-¿Así que realmente nunca has estado en una relación? –Preguntó Rebekah, demasiado divertida para mi gusto._

 _Ella había sido muy insistente a la hora de pedir sentarse conmigo durante la clase de historia. Pensé que iba acabar con su tozudez cuando le dije que el asiento a mi lado ya estaba ocupado por uno de nuestros compañeros, pero eso no resultó ser un problema para ella. Quien no se detuvo hasta que le robó el escritorio al chico que había estado demasiado embobado mirándola boquiabierto para protestar cuando ella lo reclamó y lo autoproclamó suyo. No sabía cómo se salía siempre con la suya, debería ser algún tipo de talento oculto._

 _-No –casi gruñí mientras trataba de tomar apuntes de lo que sea que el profesor estaba diciendo frente a la pizarra._

 _Rebekah no parecía estar preocupada en prestar atención como yo. De hecho, no sé cómo el Sr. Garrison aún no la regañaba por hablar en clases –porque eso es lo que había estado haciendo durante la última media hora-, pero yo misma estaba demasiado nerviosa como para responderle con frases que no fuesen monosílabas._

 _-¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico siquiera? –Preguntó riéndose a mis expensas._

 _Coloqué mis manos –casi siempre heladas-, sobre mis mejillas cuando estas comenzaron a acalorarse sin ningún tipo de control. Oí la risita de una chica a mi lado cuyo nombre desconocía._

 _Mi situación sentimental no era algo que me gustase discutir abiertamente porque ahora se prestaba para comentarios desagradables de gente que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hurgar en mi vida privada. Antes de convertirme en la nueva amiga de Rebekah, a nadie le importaba y eso estaba bien para mí. Yo era incógnita y estaba contenta con eso porque podía pasar caminando tranquilamente sin que nadie estuviese susurrando a mis espaldas. Nadie sabía de mí. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora que había ingresado al círculo popular, mi soltería parecía ser un tópico de muchas personas que ni siquiera conocía. Creo que el hecho de ya tener dieciséis años y no haber tenido ningún tipo de experiencia con algún chico parecía ser algo jodidamente novedoso._

 _Jamás me había inquietado por eso antes, pero cuando Rebekah lo hacía ver como si fuese algo malo, más bien como algo terrible… Bueno, ahora ya no estaba tan segura al respecto. Lo que sí sabía con certeza es que me sentía avergonzada de mí misma y eso no me gustaba en absoluto. Respóndanme, ¿a quién le gustaría? Por eso mismo trataba de evitar a toda costa hablar sobre eso. Pero Rebekah no parecía estar de acuerdo._

 _No recordaba que algún chico hubiese coqueteado conmigo. He hablado con uno que otro en mis clases, pero no creo que las bromas lanzadas hacia mí o las preguntas ocasionales sobre la tarea realmente cuenten. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ninguno ha estado interesado en hablar conmigo sobre mí. La mayoría de mis compañeras ya han tenido alguna relación o actualmente están en una. ¿Acaso era yo tan asquerosamente indeseada que nadie se quería acercar a mí? Ni siquiera era una persona desagradable. Últimamente he comenzado a analizar mucho mi personalidad y he descubierto que he sido muy amable y simpática cada vez que alguien se me acercaba. Pero ellos solo han estado interesado en mis conocimientos, no en mí._

 _¿Entonces qué era lo que los chicos deseaban? No tenía idea. Pero comencé a sentirme como un bicho raro._

 _-No –mascullé entre dientes._

 _-¿Hablas en serio? –Jadeó fuertemente-. ¡Nunca has besado a un chico!_

 _-¡Tshh! –Siseé como una serpiente para que se callara de una vez._

 _Ella miró de reojo al profesor, el que había decidido ignorar deliberadamente el arrebato de Rebekah._

 _-¿Eres lesbiana o algo por el estilo? –Inquirió Rebekah._

 _¿Qué en la reverenda mierda?_

 _-Oh, Dios mío –gemí mortificada-. ¡No! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

 _No pareció importarle el hecho de que no me encontraba cómoda con esta conversación._

 _-No lo sé. Estoy tratando de descubrir por qué no has estado con nadie antes –dijo como si fuese obvio._

 _-No se ha dado la oportunidad –espeté en voz baja, pensando que eso acabaría con su curiosidad._

 _Pero resultó tener el efecto contrario._

 _-Oh. ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que sí te gustan los chicos? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco ante la ridiculez del tema y suspiré pesadamente._

 _-Sí, Rebekah. Me gustan los chicos._

 _-¿Estás enamorada de alguien?_

 _Gruñí para mis adentros._

 _-No –dije y soné más que aburrida._

 _-¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez? –Volvió a preguntar._

 _Tardé unos segundos en responder. ¿He estado enamorada de alguien? No. Jamás._

 _-No –dije mirándola a la cara, para que viera que estaba siendo sincera._

 _Entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha._

 _-No te creo._

 _Mis propios ojos se abrieron en respuesta. ¿Qué demonios?_

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _¡Estaba diciendo la verdad!_

 _-Dijiste que te gustaban los chicos –me recordó._

 _¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?_

 _-¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que alguna vez estuve enamorada. Gustar y amar son cosas completamente distintas –rebatí._

 _-Oh, ¿así que te gusta alguien? –Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en sus labios._

 _Mierda._

 _-No –contesté rápidamente._

 _Demasiado rápido y ella se percató de esto._

 _-Estás mintiendo –canturreó._

 _-Tú no sabes eso._

 _-Oh, pero lo sé –dijo mientras colocaba una mano frente a su rostro e inspeccionaba sus uñas perfectas._

 _Un movimiento que había visto en muchas películas._

 _-Eso es absurdo –resoplé-. Si te digo que no me gusta nadie es porque no me gusta nadie._

 _-¿Entonces no encuentras a ningún chico lindo? –Preguntó ella, sin dejar de sonreír._

 _-Bueno, sí –dije lentamente-. Obviamente. No estoy ciega._

 _Vi de reojo como Rebekah arrastró su silla más cerca y se inclinó más hacia mí. Sabía, solo sabía que este no iba a ser el fin de esta charla. Cerré los ojos y conté hasta diez._

 _Alcancé a llegar hasta el número tres._

 _-¿A quién? –Preguntó ella con la voz que imaginaba que usaba cuando chismorreaba._

 _-Hay muchos hombres guapos –dije tratando de escapar de esto-. Algunos actores, por ejemplo. Ya sabes, como Ian Somerhalder, Johnny Depp, Chris Evans, Patrick Dempsey o Ed Westwick –parloteé nerviosamente._

 _Los ojos de Rebekah estaban fijos en mí, la sonrisa intacta. Me sentía acorralada._

 _-¿Encuentras lindo a alguien del instituto? –Lanzó en mi dirección._

 _Doble mierda._

 _-No._

 _-¿Segura? ¿A nadie en absoluto? –Me miró incrédula._

 _Jesús. Sabía que si no le respondía ahora, jamás dejaría de preguntarme lo mismo hasta que le confesara algo, cualquier nombre. Quizás lo mejor sería terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Arrancar el problema de raíz._

 _-Bueno, tu hermano Kol es algo lindo –murmuré sin mirarla, mientras deslizaba mi lápiz por la hoja de mi cuaderno. ¿Escribiendo qué? Bueno, nada que tuviese sentido. Tan sólo garabatos porque quería que ella pensara que estaba tratando de prestar atención a la clase. No es como si le hubiese importado en un principio, pero valía la pena intentarlo al menos._

 _-¿Kol? –Soltó una carcajada._

 _El profesor se dio vuelta hasta dar con ella._

 _-Srta. Mikaelson. ¿Hay algún chiste que desea compartir con el resto de la clase? Porque yo también tengo ganas de reírme –dijo él sarcásticamente, sus labios apretados en una fina línea._

 _Rebekah se enderezó en su puesto y le dirigió una mirada inocente._

 _-Lo siento, Sr. Garrison –dijo con voz tierna._

 _Algunos estudiantes se rieron. Estaba loca si creía que con eso sería suficiente para evitar que la mandaran a detención._

 _Pero el profesor soltó un suspiro._

 _-Última vez –la amenazó-. O a la próxima la mandaré a detención._

 _Debes estar bromeando. ¿En serio?_

 _Más tarde en la hora de almuerzo me dirigí –bandeja en mano-, a la mesa que generalmente solía utilizar. Matt ya estaba sentado en su asiento habitual, con su bandeja completamente abandonada a un lado mientras leía del libro abierto que tenía sobre la mesa. Me senté a su lado en silencio cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras depositaba mis cosas al lado de las suyas para no desconcentrarlo._

 _Pero no aguanté mi curiosidad._

 _-¿Qué estás estudiando? –Le pregunté mientras me despojaba de mi bufanda roja._

 _No me gustaba usar cosas que envolviesen mi cuello porque las encontraba sofocantes, pero hacía tanto frío como para andar descubierta que no me quedaba otra alternativa, por lo que me la sacaba cada vez que me daba demasiado calor o si iba a comer algo para evitar que se llenara de migajas._

 _-Biología –masculló él, pasándose una mano por el pelo-. No sé cómo eres capaz de asistir a la clase de Biología Avanzada. Yo apenas puedo con esto y ya siento que mi cerebro está a punto de estallar._

 _-Soy así de asombrosa –bromeé mientras sacaba los utensilios para comer, pero noté que se veía bastante estresado ahora que lo miraba más de cerca. Una mirada cansada reposaba en sus ojos, quitándole el brillo a su expresión y unas marcadas ojeras negras me dijeron que no había dormido nada-. Te ves cansado. ¿Dormiste algo anoche?_

 _Él negó con la cabeza._

 _-Vicki no llegó a dormir anoche –dijo simplemente._

 _Cualquier persona no habría captado el peso detrás de esas palabras. Cualquiera pensaría que Vicki se quedó a dormir en otra parte, lo que no era gran cosa. Pero solo los dos sabíamos que Vicki no solía ir a pijamadas en otras casas cada vez que desaparecía. Tampoco a fiestas. Muchos no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría realmente, porque Matt prefería mantenerlo en secreto por respeto a la reputación de su hermana. Reputación que se iría cuesta abajo si ella continuaba de la manera en que iba._

 _-¿Otra vez?_

 _Por muy egoísta que sonara, no me importaba en lo más mínimo que Vicki se autodestruyera como lo estaba haciendo. Porque era decisión suya y no era de mi incumbencia. Pero no me gustaba que arrastrase a Matt con sus problemas. No me agradaba ver que Matt acarreara tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros porque él se merecía algo mejor, por último un descanso. Era tan injusto, sobre todo después de que había tenido que soportar esto mismo pero con su madre. ¿Es que acaso Vicki no creía que su hermano ya había tenido suficiente con todo esto?_

 _-Sí. Fui a buscarla al lugar que suele frecuentar en el cementerio, pero no estaba ahí._

 _Fruncí el ceño con desaprobación mientras jugueteaba con mi comida._

 _-¿Y sus amigos? –Llevé un pedazo de carne a mi boca y lo mastiqué lentamente._

 _-Tampoco –suspiró mientras revolvía su comida. Me di cuenta de que había estado intacta hasta ahora-. No sabía dónde más buscarla. Recorrí el bosque y el vertedero de autos, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Así que, eventualmente, volví a casa a dormir. Pero no pude pegar un ojo por lo preocupado que estaba._

 _El malestar hizo que mi estómago se hiciese más pesado._

 _-¿Dónde crees que está? –Le pregunté mientras me inclinaba hacia él y envolvía su brazo con los míos apretadamente._

 _Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Inclinando su cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre la mía._

 _-Ni idea. ¿Es esto lo que me espera, Elena? Pensé que ya habíamos tenido suficiente con mamá y creí que Vicki aprendería a no seguir sus pasos. Pero está haciendo exactamente lo mismo y estoy tan harto. A veces pienso que ya he tenido suficiente y quiero simplemente dejarla ahí tirada y jamás abrirle las puertas de la casa cada vez que vuelve. Pero es mi hermana…_

 _-Lo sé –le dije, tratando de tranquilizarlo._

 _Sufría por él. Desearía poder hacer algo para ayudarlo y no quería ni pensar cuán impotente debía de sentirse él, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer._

 _-¿Qué crees que ha estado haciendo?_

 _-Drogándose. Emborrachándose. ¿Qué otra cosa? –Pasó la mano por su cansado rostro, restregándose los ojos hasta dejar la piel enrojecida._

 _No preguntes preguntas estúpidas, Elena –me reprimí a mí misma._

 _-¡Hola, chicos! –Nos saludó una alegre voz._

 _El perfecto contraste al sombrío ambiente que nos envolvía a mí y a mi amigo._

 _Solté el brazo de Matt, separándome al instante. No porque no quería que nos encontraran abrazados –ya que era normal entre nosotros-, sino por la sorpresa y porque seguramente Matt no querría dar explicaciones. Lo conocía y él era cuidadoso con su privacidad._

 _Rebekah estaba de pie frente a nosotros y nos observó por unos segundos, evaluando la situación._

 _-¿Todo bien? –Arqueó una ceja en nuestra dirección._

 _-Sí –respondí-. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Matt me estaba contando cuan estresado está con el instituto y el trabajo. Ahora mismo tiene que rendir una prueba de biología y no ha podido dormir de lo estresado que está –la mentira se deslizó de mi lengua con una facilidad sorprendente._

 _Matt sonrió a mi lado, agradecido._

 _-Oh, eso apesta –frunció el ceño Rebekah, tomando asiento al lado de Matt._

 _Después de la fiesta hace un par de semanas atrás, Rebekah había comenzado a juntarse con nosotros en los recreos. Bueno, comenzó a juntarse con Matt, no conmigo; pero como yo generalmente estaban con él durante los recesos… no le quedó de otra que pasar el tiempo conmigo, también._

 _No era la peor cosa del mundo. Rebekah podía ser simpática cuando deseaba serlo, pero aún estaba algo recelosa de sus verdaderas intenciones. Matt insistía en que debería dejar de ser tan desconfiada y simplemente dejar que las personas interactúen conmigo. Así que estaba tratando de aprender a guardar mis recelos y dejé que Rebekah simplemente se acercara a mi círculo de amigos. Katherine no estuvo muy contenta cuando se enteró de esto._

 _Aunque no pude evitar sorprenderme de que haya pedido sentarse conmigo en clase de historia. Fue algo más bien extraño. Pero una sonrisa irónica se implantó en mis labios cuando recordé cómo April se había alejado de mí a causa de ella. Ahora que Rebekah se sentaba con nosotros en el almuerzo, no pude evitar preguntarme dónde estaría April en estos momentos. Inspeccioné el comedor y las mesas alrededor, pero no vi a mi antigua amiga por ningún lado._

 _Aún tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia ella después de nuestra última conversación. Pero la vida da muchas vueltas._

 _-¿De qué es el examen? –Le preguntó Rebekah mientras se acercaba sutilmente a Matt, tratando de mirar por sobre su hombro el libro que él continuó leyendo._

 _Estaba segura de que no estaba realmente interesada en el libro, sino en quien lo leía. Le dirigí una sonrisa burlesca a Rebekah, quien se percató de esto y me guiñó el ojo en respuesta. Sofoqué una risita._

 _-Genética mendeliana –refunfuñó Matt._

 _Arrugué mi nariz._

 _-La odio._

 _-Oh, mi Dios. Yo también –dijo Rebekah con un quejido._

 _Matt arqueó una ceja en mi dirección._

 _-Pensé que te gustaba la biología._

 _-Amo la biología –afirmé solemnemente-. Pero la genética y yo no nos llevamos bien._

 _Rebekah se rio entre dientes._

 _-Te entiendo –comentó ella-. La diferencia es que yo no me llevo con la biología en general._

 _-Ni yo –se sumó Matt._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco, una sonrisa tirando de mis labios._

 _-No es tan difícil como parece. Tan sólo se requiere mucha memoria._

 _-Precisamente –dijo Matt, apuntando un dedo hacia mí._

 _Negué con la cabeza, divertida._

 _-¡Oh! Miren quien viene por acá –dijo apresuradamente Rebekah, mientras se levantaba de un salto-. ¡Kol! ¡Por aquí! ¡Ven!_

 _Me tensé inmediatamente. La conversación de la clase anterior aún fresca en mi memoria. Dios. Rebekah no sería tan desgraciada como para mencionar algo al respecto. ¿Cierto? Ella se compadecería de mí. No podía ser tan mala. Podría patear mi propio trasero por mi estupidez. ¿Por qué le dije que encontraba lindo a su hermano? Triple mierda. Estaba jodida._

 _Sentí la presencia de alguien en mi espalda. Los pelos de mi nuca comenzaron a erizarse._

 _-Hola a todos –saludó Kol mientras daba una vuelta y se sentaba en una de las dos sillas disponibles, la que estaba a mi lado._

 _No me atrevía mirarlo, sobre todo ahora cuando sentía como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en mis mejillas. Estaba ardiendo de vergüenza, así que opté por continuar comiendo de mi almuerzo._

 _-A que no adivinas qué –le dijo Rebekah._

 _Me atraganté con un pedazo de comida. Mis músculos tensos se contrajeron aún más y mis hombros protestaron de dolor. Me llevé la botella de agua a la boca para limpiar mi garganta, la cual quedó un poco sensible._

 _-No –contestó él, sin notar mi incomodidad-. ¿Qué paso?_

 _-Tienes a una pequeña admiradora secreta –le contó su hermana._

 _Por todo lo sagrado y profano de este mundo. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí._

 _Kol soltó una risa baja._

 _-Bueno, qué esperabas –dijo sonando bastante engreído-. Mira este atractivo._

 _Sonreí al mismo tiempo que Rebekah bufó. Kol era un tipo divertido._

 _-No diría tal cosa ni aunque fueses capaz de controlar mi mente –le contestó ella despectivamente-. Pero alguien aquí al parecer piensa lo contrario –añadió con voz cantarina._

 _Oh, no._

 _La sonrisa se desvaneció como por arte de magia y dejé de comer. Detuve el tenedor a mitad de camino y quedó suspendido en el aire. No atreví a moverme ni un centímetro mientras todos los ojos se centraron en mí. ¡Cómo no! Era la única mujer en la mesa además de Rebekah y a Matt no le gustaban los hombres. Era la única opción._

 _Las cosas de la nada se habían vuelto súper incómodas._

 _-¿No es cierto, Elena? –Ronroneó Rebekah._

 _Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Alcé la vista hacia ella hasta encontrarme con su expresión entretenida, había un brillo malicioso en sus ojos._

 _-¿Es verdad? –Preguntó Kol, dirigiéndose hacia mí._

 _No sabía que era peor. Que Rebekah le hubiese dicho abiertamente que lo encontraba guapo o que había decidido hacerlo la primera vez que hablaba con él. Quizás ambas opciones estaba unidas._

 _-No –dije como si fuese la cosa más ridícula del mundo._

 _Kol me estaba sonriendo abiertamente, más que complacido._

 _No era mi tipo, de hecho, me gustaba más su hermano Klaus –por muy superficial que eso suene-. Pero Kol era definitivamente atrayente con esos pequeños ojos castaños que parecían estar siempre entrecerrados, ese cabello castaño y esa piel pálida. Por otro lado, su acento era tan sólo la guinda de la torta. No tenía un encaprichamiento por él, como había dicho Rebekah, pero de seguro podría tenerlo algún día. Sólo haría falta un poco de tiempo._

 _-Está mintiendo –le susurró Rebekah en el oído, lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucháramos._

 _Matt se rio divertido. Traidor. Le envié una dura mirada._

 _-No lo estoy –protesté indignada._

 _-¿No? –Rebekah sonrió como el gato que se comió el canario-. ¿Entonces niegas haber dicho que encontrabas lindo a mi hermano?_

 _Mi pobre rostro comenzó a enrojecer, la sangre hirviendo bajo mis mejillas. Kol soltó una risotada._

 _-Estoy halagado, Elena._

 _-Seguro que sí –rezongué._

 _-Pero me temo que no estoy buscando una relación en estos momentos –alzó las manos como si me estuviese apaciguando-. Sin ofender._

 _¿Qué?_

 _-Para nada –parpadeé alarmada-. Jamás dije que quería salir contigo._

 _Él arqueó sus cejas._

 _-¿No? –Preguntó, no del todo convencido._

 _-¡No! –Casi le grité._

 _Él tuvo el descaro de reírse. Bastardo._

 _-Está bien. Si tú lo dices…_

 _¡Estaba hablando en serio!_

 _-¡Lo digo en serio! –Soné bastante ofendida. Maldita Rebekah. Miré a su hermana-. Esto es tu culpa._

 _-Yo sólo decía lo que tú me dijiste –dijo con voz azucarada, sus pestañas aleteaban como las alas de una mariposa._

 _No iba a caer bajo su encanto._

 _-Pura basura –murmuré._

 _Rebekah encontró mi enfado divertido._

 _-Está bien –accedió-. Sólo estaba bromeando. No es para que te enojes._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco. Pero me tensé sobresaltada cuando Kol deslizó un brazo encima de mis hombros, rodeando mi cuello._

 _-¿Cuántos años tienes, dulzura? –Preguntó casualmente._

 _Como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Fruncí el ceño en su dirección._

 _-Dieciséis._

 _-¿Y desde cuando tú y Matt han sido amigos? –Preguntó mientras se turnaba en mirarlo a él y a mí._

 _Matt nos observaba con abierta curiosidad. Él había estado muy callado últimamente._

 _-Desde toda la vida –me encogí de hombros._

 _Era verdad. Matt asintió cuando Kol lo miró en busca de una confirmación._

 _-Genial –me lanzó una sonrisa sincera-. Sabes, el hecho de que yo no quiera salir contigo –le envié una mirada asesina, mis manos formando puños en mi regazo-, y tú no quieras salir conmigo –añadió rápidamente-… no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos –me guiñó el ojo._

 _Una sonrisa sorprendida se me escapó._

 _-¿En serio? –Solté._

 _Hoy los Mikaelson parecían bastante empecinados en tomarme el pelo._

 _-Sí –asintió con los ojos bien abiertos-. ¿Por qué no?_

 _Hm. Él tenía razón._

 _¿Por qué no?_

* * *

 **Lunes 22 de agosto del 2016**

-¿Quién era _él_?

Sabía que ellas podrían comenzar a hacerme preguntas. Pero Caroline ni siquiera esperó a que me sentara, sino que fue directa al ataque apenas estuve a una distancia razonable. Fue sin rodeos, directo al pescuezo.

-¿Quién? –Pregunté sonriente, tratando de hacerme la tonta.

No funcionó. Me disparó una mirada. Bonnie se rio a su lado.

-No lo sé. ¿El tipo ridículamente apuesto con el que estabas hablando apenas unos minutos atrás? –Preguntó con sorna.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando recordé la intensidad de esa mirada. Pero él estaba tan prohibido como la manzana del paraíso. Así que aclaré mi mente y me concentré en responderle a Caroline.

-Él es el novio de mi amiga –respondí, bebiendo de mi café.

Gemí con placer. No había nada más delicioso que el café caliente por la mañana, o a cualquier hora del día. Simplemente el café.

El entusiasmo de Caroline se esfumó en menos de un segundo. Hablando de cambios de humor repentinos.

-Oh –sonó bastante desilusionada-. ¿Intuyo que ella era tu amiga, entonces?

El tono de su voz hizo que me distrajera de mi desayuno y me centré en ambas. Bonnie y Caroline compartieron una mirada significativa. Raro. Había algo que no me estaban diciendo y quería saberlo.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –Demandé.

-Oh, por nada. Es sólo que ella es… -su volumen disminuyó hasta que no alcancé a oírla.

Aún más extraño. Con lo poco y nada que la conocía había aprendido que Caroline no tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir un montón de cosas.

-¿Ella es qué? –Pregunté estudiándolas a ambas.

Dudaron unos segundos en responder. Bonnie fue la que cuadró sus hombros y respondió.

-Es un poco perra –soltó de golpe.

Las comisuras de mis labios descendieron.

-¿Qué les hace creer eso? Apenas la vieron unos segundos.

O estas chicas eran muy prejuiciosas o era muy observadora. Una de dos.

-¿En serio no la viste coquetear con cada tipo que se le cruzaba por delante? –Caroline me preguntó algo escéptica-. Me sorprendió que su novio –cuyo nombre quiero saber, por cierto-, no se molestara. No debe ser del tipo celoso, porque si lo fuera. Oh, chico. Estoy seguro de que haría un gran escándalo.

Me encogí de hombros. Que Rebekah coqueteara con todo el mundo no era algo nuevo. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Se llama Damon –intenté quitarle la emoción a mi voz a pesar de que mi corazón dio una pirueta ante la mención de su nombre-. Y él verá lo que hace.

-Sí. Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Caroline frustrada-. ¿Pero en serio? ¿Tú crees que eso está bien?

-Por supuesto que no –respondí, sintiéndome insultada-. Pero no es como si pudiese meterme en la relación de ellos. Además, la conozco desde hace unos años y ella siempre ha sido así.

-¡Qué zorra! –Exclamó Caroline, horrorizada.

Bonnie asintió completamente de acuerdo con ella. Me sentí incómoda hablando de esto.

-Probablemente estén en una relación abierta o algo así –me encogí de hombros-. Puede ser. Seguramente él ya conocía ese lado de ella. No debe ser nada nuevo para él. Después de todo, es el mejor amigo de uno de sus hermanos –razoné tanto para mi propia tranquilidad como para la de ellas.

-Elena tiene razón –le dijo Bonnie a Caroline.

-Sí, puede ser –me concedió Caroline, colocando los codos en la mesa y apoyando el mentón en su mano-. ¿Y ese tal Damon? ¿Es sólo guapo de lejos o también lo es de cerca? –Sacudió sus cejas insinuantemente.

No podía haber contenido mi risa aunque mi vida dependiera de eso.

-¡Es el novio de mi amiga! –Clamé-. No me fijé en él.

- _Mentirosa, mentirosa. Pantalones en llamas_ * -la sonrisa de Caroline se convirtió en algo más que pecaminosa-. Si fuese tu novio, también lo chequearía, Elena. Es inevitable. ¿A qué sí? No hay nada malo en mirar. De hecho, si fuese tu novio. Querría saber todo tipo de detalle sucio que sepas de él. Cómo es en la cama, qué cosas le gustan. Y con gustarle, me refiero a qué tipo de fetiches, _obviamente_.

Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. De seguro que mi cara también porque Caroline sonrió triunfante.

-Escúpelo –me instó.

-Él es muy… -suspiré.

No había palabras suficientes. Pero Caroline no pareció tener un problema en encontrarlas.

-¿Guapo? ¿Atractivo? ¿Apuesto? ¿Irresistible? ¿Hermoso? –Ofreció Caroline con un suspiro, mirando hacia el techo con una expresión soñadora-. ¿Divino?

Bonnie le pegó un manotazo en el brazo y yo asentí con una sonrisa dolorosa.

-Qué lástima que esté con tu amiga –comentó Bonnie, haciendo una mueca.

-Oh, yo no estoy tan segura sobre eso –la sonrisa de Caroline se había vuelto malvada-. Vi la manera en que te miraba.

No quería hablar de eso. No quería escucharlo. No era bueno para mi inestable corazón hacerse ilusiones.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunté antes de poder evitarlo. El botón de autodestrucción era demasiado llamativo como para ignorarlo.

¡Maldita sea, Elena! –Gritó la parte sensata de mi cerebro.

-Oh, por favor –me miró como si estuviese considerando mi intelecto-. Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

-No –negué, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras masticaba del pastel que había comprado.

La deliciosa crema se derritió junto con la masa de chocolate una explosión de sabores en mi boca. Hmm. Azúcar.

Bonnie, que no pareció creerme tampoco, me sonrió pacientemente.

-Él no podía despegar la vista de ti –me apuntó Caroline con un dedo-. Incluso cuando ella sacudió su trasero como una jodida perra en celo.

-Ella es mi amiga –le recordé.

-¿Realmente? –Preguntó Caroline.

Tardé un momento en responder, demasiado aturdida por la pregunta.

-¿Sí? –Mi respuesta no sonó lo suficientemente sincera. De hecho, sonó más como una pregunta que como una respuesta.

-¿Estás completamente segura? –Volvió a preguntar-. Ella no parecía muy interesada en hablar contigo.

Mi cara se contrajo como si hubiese probado algo amargo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? No estabas ahí.

-Acababan de rencontrarse, ¿no? –Inquirió mi amiga-. ¿Hace cuánto no se veían?

-Casi dos meses –respondí en voz baja.

Bueno, puede que haya sonado bastante a la defensiva. Pero se supone que tenía que defender a Rebekah, no podía simplemente dejar que la insultaran. Tampoco debería hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas. No iba a empezar ahora.

-¿Y habló contigo menos de cinco minutos? –Resopló-. Elena, vamos. Sé que apenas nos conocemos y probablemente no tengo ninguna idea de cómo son ustedes dos en realidad. Espero estar equivocada. Pero realmente quiero ser tu amiga. Y como tu nueva mejor amiga en el mundo aquí junto con Bonnie, debemos decirte que esa tipa está completamente centrada en sí misma y no en los demás. Al menos no en su amiga y muchísimos menos en su novio. Si es que lo podemos llamar novio, porque yo aún lo dejaría en la casilla de "pendientes" –ella literalmente hizo el gesto de comillas en el aire con sus manos.

Me encogí visiblemente. No podía refutar eso. Yo misma había sentido el desinterés de Rebekah.

-¿De verdad quieres a alguien así como amiga? –Preguntó suavemente Bonnie.

-Ella… -busqué algo qué decir. Para mayor desgracia, no encontré nada-, no siempre es así.

-¿Cómo es entonces? –Me desafió Caroline, poniéndome en jaque.

Creo que realmente deseaba ayudarme, podía verlo en su expresión. También en la de Bonnie. Ese descubrimiento hizo que mi corazón atormentado se sintiese un poco mejor. Bonnie pareció darse cuenta de mi alivio momentáneo porque me lanzó una sonrisa para animarme.

-¿Alguna vez te ha ayudado en algo? –Su pregunta cargaba con un significado poderoso.

Al igual que la respuesta.

-No. ¿Pero no se supone que la amistad es desinteresada? –Contraataqué.

Ambas me sonrieron con aprobación.

-Lo es –dijo Bonnie.

-Pero no es a lo que quiero llegar –Caroline sacudió su mano exasperada-. ¿Ha escuchado alguno de tus problemas?

Retrocedí mentalmente en el tiempo. Recordando todas las conversaciones con Rebekah.

-No –respondí después de un rato.

-¿Alguna vez te ha dado algún consejo? –Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí.

Bueno, no consejos de la vida realmente valiosos. Pero sí de chicos y de citas. Aunque no los había practicado en la vida real. Caroline pareció darse cuenta de mi dubitación.

-¿Alguno de ellos te sirvió?

-No –suspiré.

-¿Pasa el tiempo contigo? –Comenzó a dibujar formas invisibles en nuestra mesa, desviando la vista hacia su dedo en movimiento.

-Esto se está sintiendo como un interrogatorio –expresé en voz alta.

-Sólo responda a la pregunta –me reprendió en broma.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí.

-¿Qué tan seguido? –Alzó la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

Maldición.

-En los recreos cuando íbamos en el mismo instituto.

-¿Y en vacaciones?

-No.

-¿Cuándo salían del instituto?

-No. Pero eso es ridículo. ¿Crees que realmente cuenta en todo esto? ¿Cómo puedes evaluar una amistad basándote en el tiempo que pasamos juntas?

-Para mí sí cuenta –Caroline se volvió hacia Bonnie-. ¿Tú que crees, Bonnie?

-Cuenta –asintió ella.

Jodida vida.

-Ahora, querida Elena. Responde lo siguiente –entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa. La imagen de un interrogatorio policial de una de las tantas series que había visto apareció en mi mente, y reí entre dientes. Caroline se estaba divirtiendo mucho con este escenario y sabía que estaba canalizando su interés por el teatro-. ¿Ella alguna vez ha acudido a ti en busca de ayuda?

La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro. Mis músculos se volvieron rígidos.

-Sí.

-¿Alguna vez le has dado algún consejo?

Mis ojos se abrieron considerablemente.

-Sí.

-¿Y le sirvieron?

-Sí –respondí en un murmuro.

-Hmm. ¿La has escuchado cuando ella te cuenta sus problemas?

-Siempre –asentí sin dudarlo en ningún momento.

Miré mis manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Caroline puso una mano sobre la mía para atraer mi atención. Miré a las dos chicas que estaba sentadas junto mí, sus rostros hablaban por sí solos.

-¿"No se supone que la amistad es desinteresada"? –Disparó mis propias palabras en mi contra.

Exhalé fuertemente, de repente sin ganas de nada. El gran primer día de clases ya se había ido la mierda.

-Saben –dijo casualmente Caroline. Demasiado casualmente-, creo que podríamos tener una noche de chicas.

Reuní la fuerza suficiente para responder.

-No estoy de humor –me limité a decir.

-Vamos. ¡Va a ser perfecto! Así te podré contar sobre las chicas a las que solía llamar "amigas" hasta que descubrí que no eran más que perras interesadas. ¿Cómo crees que puedo reconocerlas tan fácilmente? Ahora soy toda una experta. Y tú, Bonnie, ¿alguna historia que contar? –Le pegó un codazo a la pequeña morena.

-Sip. Tengo un par –Bonnie alzó las cejas en mi dirección-. ¿Qué dices? –Me preguntó animadamente.

-Chicas, no es necesario que hagan todo esto –dije desechando sus planes-. En serio.

Caroline hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-Tonterías. Jamás dejes que una persona de mierda te arruine la vida, ¿me oyes? Si tú no les importaste lo suficiente como para que se preocupen por ti, tú definitivamente no te vas a sentir mal por ellos.

-¿No crees que eso es un poco egoísta? –le pregunté, haciendo un mohín.

-No después de todo lo que te han hecho pasar. Ellos no se merecen tu preocupación.

-Ni siquiera sabes si Rebekah me ha tratado mal –le recordé.

-¿Lo ha hecho? –Inquirió Caroline.

-¡No! –Respondí acaloradamente.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

-Aun así. Un verdadero amigo siempre está ahí para ti y jamás te utilizará. Pero hoy estás de suerte. Porque nosotras estamos aquí para ti, Elena –me dio una amplia sonrisa-. Ahora, qué me dices sobre esa noche de chicas. Habrá películas ochenteras cursis, chocolate, galletas y mucho helado. Será la mejor manera de hacer oficial nuestra amistad y luego podremos declararnos como las mejores amigas en el universo entero.

Reí encantada. Sonaba como uno de los planes de fin de semana que solía hacer yo sola en mi casa cuando no quería salir a ningún lado.

-Suena como un plan.

-Que se jodan las personas que se hacen llamar amigos cuando no lo son –brindó Caroline alzando su vaso de café.

Yo levanté el mío y Bonnie alzó su pequeña taza de té.

-Que se jodan –dijimos al mismo tiempo.

¿Esto me convertía en una mala amiga? No lo sabía. Pero el sentimiento de liberación fue indescriptible.

Nos reímos y nuestros aullidos se parecían a los sonidos que emiten las hienas. Lo que causó que nos riéramos aún más fuerte.

Caroline y Bonnie se detuvieron abruptamente y miraron sorprendidas a algo que hacía a mis espaldas. Una sombra se situó sobre mí.

-Si no lo veo no lo creo –dijo una voz masculina a mis espaldas.

Una risa ahogada se formó en mi garganta. No podía ser.

-¿Tú? ¿En la universidad? –Pregunté, dándome la vuelta para encararlo-. Quién lo diría.

-Es que no puedo vivir sin ti –puso una mano en su pecho, logrando verse culpable. Justo como él quería.

Las risitas de mis nuevas amigas sonaron al otro lado de la mesa.

-Apuesto a que no –sonreí socarronamente-. ¿Y qué pasó con el año sabático?

-¿No me escuchaste? Decidí que un año con Elena Gilbert sería mucho más interesante que un año de descanso sin hacer nada.

Resoplé.

No estoy muy segura sobre eso –una idea se me ocurrió-. Déjame adivinar, tu padre también te convención de unirte al negocio familiar.

-¿Estás bromeando? –Preguntó él, ofendido-. Jamás. No soy como mis hermanos y no pienso seguir sus órdenes autoritarias. Estoy estudiando algo que a _mí_ me gusta.

-Nunca mencionaste que querías estudiar en la universidad –alcé las cejas, desconcertada.

-Fue algo así como una decisión de último minuto.

Bufé.

-Sí, seguro. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

-Arquitectura –sonrió.

-Bien por ti –le sonreí de vuelta. Lo decía en serio-. ¿Diseñar edificios es lo tuyo, entonces?

-No iría tan lejos –alzó un hombro en desinterés-. Pero estoy dispuesto a darle un intento. Todo con tal de que mi padre deje de molestarme.

-Oh, así que igual logró convencerte.

-Algo así –refunfuñó en derrota.

Un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención.

-¿Te das cuenta de que estamos siendo increíblemente groseros? –Le pregunté a mi amigo-. Kol, te presento a mis amigas Caroline y Bonnie –le dije apuntando a cada una de las chicas que sonreían encantadas.

-Hola –lo saludó Caroline, estirando su mano-. Soy Caroline.

Kol estrechó su mano con la suya.

-Un placer –sonrió él caballerosamente.

-Y esta es Bonnie –dije gesticulando con mis manos a una cohibida morena.

Mi atención cayó en ella.

-Un gusto conocerte –dijo educadamente Bonnie, extendiendo lentamente su mano hacia él.

Pude haber jurado que casi tartamudeó. Caroline se había girado en torno a ella, con sus ojos suspicaces. Compartimos una mirada, la sospecha en ambos rostros. ¿Es eso lo que yo creía que era? Caroline asintió imperceptiblemente. Hmm. Interesante.

Alcé la vista para ver la reacción de Kol, que parecía estar completamente ensimismado, sus ojos bien abiertos enfocados en ella y la boca un poco desencajada. Evité reír ante esto. ¿Qué pasó con el chico que no estaba interesado en las relaciones? Nunca lo había visto tener una reacción tan fuerte hacia una chica. Ni siquiera con las que había salido tiempo atrás.

-El placer es todo mío, querida –respondió él, tomando su mano con las suyas y depositando un beso en el reverso.

Una risa se nos escapó a mí y a Caroline. Kol podía ser encantador cuando quería. ¿Pero esto? Jamás me lo esperé.

-¿Irán a la fiesta de este viernes, damas? –Preguntó Kol mientras agarraba una silla de la mesa y se sentaba lo más de Bonnie como fuera posible.

Doblemente interesante.

-¿Qué tipo de fiesta? –se incorporó ligeramente Caroline, toda oídos.

-La fiesta de bienvenida de Whittemore –respondió Kol-. Está organizada por la fraternidad.

-¿Te metiste en la fraternidad? –Alcé una ceja.

Kol me sonrió descaradamente.

-Por supuesto.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-¿Van a ir? –Kol nos miró a todas a la espera de una confirmación.

-¡Obvio que sí! –Aplaudió Caroline.

Kol se volvió hacia Bonnie.

-¿Y tú, querida, vas a ir? –le susurró en el oído, pero igual alcancé a escuchar su pregunta.

Bonnie se ruborizó.

-Sí –respondió en voz baja.

-Genial –dijo él-. ¿Elena?

Lo dudé por unos segundos.

-Uh. No lo sé.

-Oh, vamos. No seas una aguafiestas –gimió Caroline-. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre los mejores cuatro años de nuestras vidas? Esos años comienzan ahora.

-Ella tiene razón –rio Kol-. ¿Qué dices?

Alcé las manos en derrota.

-Bien. Iré.

-¡Yay! –Chilló Caroline.

-Qué bueno –sonrió Kol-. Rebekah va a ir también –me avisó.

La sonrisa burbujeante de Caroline desapareció y sus ojos se volvieron pequeñas rejillas. Oh, oh.

-¿Conoces a Rebekah? –Le preguntó, su voz un poco más dura.

Aclaré mi garganta.

-Kol es el hermano de Rebekah –le expliqué antes de que metiera la pata.

Los ojos de Caroline casi se salieron de sus cuencas e inspeccionó a Kol como si estuviese en busca de alguna falla. Bonnie tosió para disfrazar una risa y esto hizo que Kol le sonriera a la morena antes de girarle a la rubia para preguntarle:

-¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema? –Le preguntó juguetonamente.

Su sonrisa se volvió casi desquiciada. Sofoqué una risa.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí –le concedió Caroline-. Resulta que tu hermana es una perra interesada. Eso es lo que pasa.

Bonnie la miró boquiabierta. Estaba segura de que mi expresión era el reflejo de la suya.

No podía creerlo.

-¡Caroline! –Siseé.

Kol echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risotada estruendosa.

-¡Y crees que no lo sé! –Exclamó él, mientras reposaba una mano en su estómago-. Ay, ¿pero qué hizo mi hermana esta vez? –Dirigió una mirada hacia mí.

Me removí en mi asiento, de repente algo incómoda.

-Oh, sólo le estábamos diciendo a Elena que no merece tener una amiga como tu hermana.

-¿Te dijo algo? –Preguntó Kol realmente preocupado.

No parecía enojado conmigo. Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Nada –No realmente.

-No fue necesario que le dijera algo –le informó Caroline, saltando a mí defensa-. Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos.

Kol hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué hizo Rebekah?

-Bueno, de partida tiene esa actitud de perra alfa. No escucha a Elena y la busca cada vez que necesita algo. ¿Crees que Elena lo merece? –Le preguntó dulcemente Caroline.

-Por supuesto que no –Kol frunció el ceño-. Elena, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-Uh, bueno, yo…

-No sabía cómo –dijo Caroline por mí-. Tampoco se había dado cuenta. No hasta ahora.

-No le di importancia antes –confesé, pidiéndole disculpa con mis ojos.

Kol frunció los labios y asintió.

-No pareces sorprendido –observó Bonnie.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Conozco a mi hermana.

Miré detenidamente a Kol. Él me sonrió amablemente.

-¿Qué? Me sorprendió que tú fuera su amiga en primer lugar, sobre todo cuando eras la única persona que parecía no caer en sus juegos –su mirada descendió a las dos chicas que estaban sentadas con nosotros-. Y debo decir, me agradan tus nuevas amigas –me guiñó un ojo antes de fijarse en Bonnie-. ¿Qué piensas tú, querida?

Sonreí para mis adentros.

-Pienso lo mismo –dijo ella, mirándolo directamente con sus ojos avellanados.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

* * *

 **Viernes 26 de agosto del 2016**

-¿Realmente estamos haciendo esto?

Mi pregunta retórica no iba dirigida a nadie en particular.

Observé a Caroline –quien ya estaba completamente arreglada y lista para salir–, desde mi posición en la cama, sentada en la orilla mirándola expectante mientras ella corría de un lado a otro en la habitación, recogiendo un montón de cosas en su camino y acarreándolas en sus brazos como si fuesen una canasta. Ni siquiera sabía qué eran la mayoría de ellas. Tenía tan sólo un vago recuerdo de Katherine explicándome la función de cada uno, pero mientras leía los nombres en los envases que Caroline cargaba, sabía que no había servido de nada su charla informativa. Sólo reconocía algunos productos básicos de belleza como el delineador, rímel, labiales y base de maquillaje. Con los que estaba más familiarizada. Pero no tenía de lo que era el resto.

Caroline me había ordenado –sí, oíste bien. Me dio una orden al igual que haría mi madre–, que me quedase tranquila en mi lugar mientras ella se hacía cargo de todo. Eso fue después de que me mandara a ducharme y vestirme con la ropa que _ella_ había escogido para mí. Una camiseta borgoña de tirantes que me quedaba suelta en el abdomen y algo ajustada en los pechos; jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color. No quise protestar, porque la verdad es que ella era buena en todo esto –la evidencia estaba en Bonnie, la cual estaba perfectamente maquillada de una manera tan natural, que por un momento me pregunté si realmente había un gramo de maquillaje en su cara. La única pista que la delataba era la sombra violeta que destellaba sobre sus párpados y el brillo labial-. Además, yo estaba tan entusiasmada como las chicas como para quitarles toda su diversión. Daba gusto ver a Caroline, quien parecía estar en su salsa y era la clase de persona que te alegra a ti cuando ella está feliz. Y si tenía que transformarme en su Barbie tamaño real para que ella estuviese contenta, pues bien, todo con tal de que no hiciese un desastre de mí.

No hace falta decir que no perdí de vista las toallitas húmedas desmaquillantes.

La principal razón por la que dejé que Caroline se adueñase de mí como si fuese una muñeca con la que jugar, fue porque me recordaba tanto a Katherine que me hacía sentir hasta cómoda. Muy en lo profundo sabía que podía confiar en la burbujeante rubia porque era genuina y el que fuera casi igual a mi hermana en ciertos aspectos de su personalidad era tan solo un bonus –aunque su actitud mordaz era mucho menos afilada que la de Katherine o la mía.

Cualquiera pensaría que luego de pasar la mayor parte de mi adolescencia viviendo con Katherine ya me habría acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, ya que cada vez que Katherine me arrastraba a unan fiesta con ella se transformaba en mi estilista personal y no salíamos de la casa a menos que ella se hubiese asegurado de cada mínimo detalle relacionado con mi apariencia. Eso incluía el vestuario, maquillaje y peinado. Para mí esas cosas no importaban mucho, porque consideraba que lucir bien era una causa perdida para mí. Pero eso no evitaba que ellas se entretuvieran intentando probar lo contrario.

No sabía quién era más autoritaria, Katherine o Caroline. Creo que la gran diferencia estaba en que Caroline era una maniática del control que debía tener _todo_ en orden y Katherine simplemente se conformaba con controlar a la gente a su antojo. Por un momento imaginé cómo sería tener a las dos trabajando ahora. ¿Pelearían todo el rato o se pondrían de acuerdo y trabajarían en equipo?

Resistí la tentación de marcar el número de Katherine en mi celular.

Hace un par de días me encontré en un pasillo con ella durante un recreo, por lo que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en juntarnos en la fiesta para estar un rato juntas. Jamás en la vida habíamos pasado tantos días sin vernos. Éramos inseparables. Hasta nuestras habitaciones eran compartidas en nuestra casa en Mystic Falls, y ya comenzaba a extrañar a mi hermana gemela.

-Sí, lo estamos haciendo –contestó Caroline, aproximándose hacia mí con una determinada mirada en su rostro, blandiendo los cosméticos como si fuesen armas-. Y no hay vuelta atrás. Vienes con nosotras sí o sí.

-Como si tuviese otra opción –respondí sarcásticamente, girando los ojos hacia arriba.

Escuché el zumbido de algo cruzando el aire hasta que aterrizó en mi cabeza con un golpe duro.

-¡Ow! –Me quejé mientras con una mano atrapaba el objeto volador y con la otra sobaba mi cabeza palpitante. ¿Spray para el pelo? Arrugué el entrecejo y encaré a Caroline, buscando una explicación-. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ella sacudió el brazo -que había liberado para lanzarme el spray-, hacia mí.

-Para de quejarte y quédate quieta porque te voy a peinar –ladró mientras se detenía junto a mi cama y tiraba todas las cosas que había recopilado.

Uy. Qué delicada.

-Ya que lo pides tan amablemente –murmuré entre dientes.

Bonnie soltó una risita. Le sonreí justo cuando Caroline agarró todo mi pelo y lo alzó en lo alto de la cabeza. Su expresión era calculadora mientras me miraba con los ojos entornados.

-¿Recogido o suelto? –Le preguntó a Bonnie en busca de una segunda opinión.

-Recogido –respondió enseguida.

-Sí, yo también lo creo –aprobó Caroline mientras soltaba el puñado de pelo y se inclinaba sobre la cama, escarbando entre las cosas que estaban encima hasta que dio con lo que necesitaba. ¿Quién demonios tenía tanto dinero como para comprar _todo_ ese maquillaje?

Bueno, yo solía gastar mi dinero en libros. Por lo que podía entender que tuviese una colección.

-¿Quién irá a la fiesta? –Preguntó Bonnie mientras estudiaba sus uñas recién pintadas.

-¿Probablemente todo el mundo? –Preguntó de vuelta Caroline, dejando entrever que encontraba la pregunta de Bonnie algo tonta.

Su pregunta había sonado demasiado casual y había pasado el tiempo suficiente con Rebekah como para saber que ese movimiento no era natural. Como Bonnie estaba sentada a mi lado, alcancé a darle un codazo juguetón en el costado.

-¿Esa es tu manera sutil de preguntarme si Kol irá?

Caroline se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a separar mi pelo hacia los lados, formando una partidura en un costado y no en el centro de mi cabeza. Luego unió los mechones y los alzó sobre la coronilla, girándolo en un espiral y asegurándolo en una cola de caballo. No sé cómo lo consiguió hacer, yo habría estado medio día tratando de hacer lo mismo y sin conseguirlo.

Caroline abrió un estuche y sacó un delineador. Me pidió que cerrara mis ojos y sentí la cama inclinarse bajo su peso cuando se sentó en mi izquierdo casi pegada a mi cuerpo, con una mano apoyada en mi mejilla y la otra sujetando el delineador, deslizándolo lentamente por una de las esquinas de mi párpado en un movimiento fluido y sin titubeos.

-No –escuché decir a Bonnie.

Giré mi cabeza para observarla y ella rehuyó mi mirada con una sonrisa cohibida. Caroline inhaló profundamente, la mano que estaba en mi mejilla se tensó y volvió a girar mi cabeza hacia ella.

-Elena, si te mueves otra vez vas a arruinar todo –me reprendió.

Oh, está bien. Contuve una risa y me quedé inmóvil, cerrando mis ojos de nuevo.

-Bien –espetó ella, sonando irritada. Luego una risa brotó de su garganta-. Y eres una pésima mentirosa, Bonnie, así que ni siquiera lo intentes.

Abrí un poco el ojo que Caroline no estaba pintando y alcancé a ver como las mejillas de Bonnie se impregnaron de un delicado rosa.

-¡No preguntó por él! –Exclamó.

Mis labios se inclinaron hacia arriba.

-Dime algo –la voz de Caroline era persuasiva-. ¿Quieres saber si él irá?

Miré de reojo a la pequeña chica que estaba en mi lado derecho, sentada sobre el cubrecama con las piernas cruzadas. Ella no contestó.

-Y esa… es mi respuesta –concluyó la rubia, sonando más que satisfecha mientras comenzaba a pasar el delineador por mi otro ojo-. Listo. Ahora, dime, Elena. ¿Quieres que te coloque sombras o no? –Abrí mis ojos al tiempo que ella hacía un gesto con las manos hacia mi cara.

-Uh, no lo sé. Me gustaría ir lo más natural posible –levanté un hombro, insegura.

-Está bien –asintió, dejando el delineador donde lo había encontrado e intercambiándolo por un encrespador y rímel-. Ven aquí –gesticuló para que me acercara a ella-. Tus ojos son muy sensibles, ¿cierto? –Asentí, ella imitó mi movimiento-. Bueno, yo soy igual. Entonces tendrás que cerrar tus ojos y yo veré lo que puedo hacer.

Rápidamente encrespó mis pestañas con mis ojos cerrados y aplicó rímel con la misma destreza. Me instó a que esperara unos segundos antes de que los abriera una vez que terminó, para permitir que la pintura se secara y no manchara mis párpados.

-¡Listo!

Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, mirando a las dos chicas que se habían parado frente a mí.

-¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó Caroline a Bonnie, cruzando los labios sobre su pecho y luciendo increíblemente petulante.

-¡Oh! –Bonnie aplaudió con sus manos-. ¡Elena, te ves tan linda!

Calor se construyó en mis mejillas. Me levanté de un salto y me alejé de ellas para poder mirarme en el espejo que estaba cerca del baño.

Caroline era tan buena como Katherine. Me gustaba el resultado final. La cola de caballo hacía que mi cuelo se viera más largo de lo normal, el rímel hacía que mis pestañas fueran más espesas y el delineador hacía que mis ojos castaños parecieran más grandes e intensos.

-Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado –Caroline sacudió sus manos como si estuviesen llenas de polvo-. ¿Vamos?

Me devolví hasta mi mesita de noche, agarrando mi celular y las llaves de la habitación. Los guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero.

-Vamos.

* * *

La música hacía que los cristales de la casa retumbaran al ritmo de lo que supuse que sería tecno o algo así, no sabía mucho de música, el menos no de este tipo. Pero lo que sí sabía es que era pegadiza y te invitaba a bailar. Los gritos y las risas también interrumpían la tranquilidad de vecindario y todos provenían del interior.

Había una hilera de vehículos estacionados junto a la acera, ocupando ambos carriles en toda la cuadra. Si hubiésemos venido en auto nos habría costado un mundo encontrar un sitio donde aparcar. Menos mal que habíamos decidido venir caminando, después de todo, la casa de fraternidad no estaba tan lejos del campus, sólo a unos minutos caminando, por lo que no nos demoramos en llegar.

A medida que íbamos acercándonos a la entrada, sentí como si la música se hubiese introducido en mi cuerpo a través de mis poros, haciendo que cada una de mis células reverberara al compás de la canción, ya no podía distinguir los latidos de mi corazón de la vibración de la música, se habían funcionado y convertido en un solo movimiento constante. Moví mi cabeza imitando el ritmo mientras Caroline llevaba la delantera, saltando los escalones de la entrada e ingresando por la puerta principal que estaba abierta para los visitantes.

Como nunca antes había estado en una fraternidad -mucho menos en una fiesta organizada por una-, no sabía que esperar cuando entré a la gran casa de tres pisos, pero lo que estaba dentro era muy similar a lo que había visto en un montón de películas. Bonnie y yo nos detuvimos en el umbral de la puerta, inseguras y sin saber si debíamos adentrarnos.

Había mucha, mucha gente. Por todas partes ocupando todos los rincones habidos y por haber. En los pasillos, en las habitaciones y en las escaleras. Por donde miraras y la mayor parte de ellos –si es que no todos-, tenían vasos rojos de plástico llenos de lo que intuí era cerveza. La gran mayoría bailaba al ritmo de la música, algunos estaban sentados en los sillones conversando y otros estaban en las sillas que estaban repartidas en ciertos lugares. Había de todo. Grupos grandes o pequeños de amigos, parejas besuqueándose o personas solitarias que estaban de pie mirando tranquilamente lo que pasaba alrededor. Todos parecían estar a gusto.

Sabía que si quisiésemos entrar tendríamos que serpentear nuestro camino hacia algún lugar que no estuviese tan repleto de gente. Le eché un vistazo a Bonnie quien asintió y seguimos a Caroline. Ella alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza y bailó mientras avanzaba entre la gente. Las dos nos reímos mientras la seguíamos.

El humo del cigarro y marihuana era fuerte, formando una neblina densa en el espacio cerrado. Al principio fue un shock para mis pulmones pero luego de un rato logré acostumbrarme. Vi que una de las habitaciones en el fondo estaba un poco más vacía, como no era ni una cocina ni un comedor supuse que sería una sala de juegos o un living. Le grité a Bonnie por sobre la música para que fuésemos para allá, Caroline estuvo de acuerdo y nos tomamos de las manos para que ninguna se perdiera entre el mar de gente.

La música estruendosa provenía de los parlantes que estaban en un cuarto junto al pasillo de entrada, había un tipo con un gorro y unos audífonos en su cabeza, el pelo le llegaba hasta los hombros y lo sacudía al mismo tiempo que movía un montón de cables con las manos y apretaba un millar de botones. Cada vez que tocaba algo, había una variación en la canción. Conjeturé que él debía ser el DJ.

Se le acercó una chica con una camiseta de tirantes escotada que le llegaba hasta el ombligo y una minifalda sumamente apretada que se levantó cuando se apoyó sobre él y le ofreció un vaso rojo. Él lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa y bebió del líquido con un largo trago.

Lo pasamos de largo y zigzagueamos hasta llegar a la habitación que les había indicado a las chicas. El alivio llenó mis pulmones cuando ya no sentí la presión de la gente envolviendo mi cuerpo, la ráfaga de aire frío enfrió mi acalorado cuerpo.

Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue que había un buen número de hombres jugando beer pong**. Estaban divididos en dos grupos, ambos dispuestos en los extremos opuestos de una mesa, detrás de unos vasos colocados en forma de triángulo, todos llenos de cerveza. Uno de los chicos de un grupo se adelantó separándose del resto, se inclinó ligeramente y con un movimiento experto lanzó la pelota de ping-pong en el aire, encestando en uno de los vasos del equipo contrario. Sus amigos vitorearon ruidosamente mientras golpeaban su espalda con manotazos amistosos. Su contrincante se vio obligado a sacar la pelota que había caído dentro del vaso y bebió el contenido del mismo.

Reconocí al lanzador, una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara.

-¡Kol! –Lo llamé por sobre la música.

Él se enderezó al escuchar su nombre y se giró hacia nosotras. Cuando nos vio, su sonrisa fue incluso más grande que la mía.

-¡Elena! –Exclamó, trotando hasta donde estábamos-. ¡Vinieron!

Me envolvió en un apretado abrazo y me alzó por la cintura, girándome en círculos. Un grito salió de mi pecho sin que pudiera evitarlo mezclándose con mi risa desenfrenada mientras él nos hacía dar vueltas. Me aferré a sus hombros por temor a que me dejara caer y él se rio conmigo hasta que se apiadó de mí y me bajo, dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo.

Apenas estuve a salvo en tierra firme, le pegué un combo en el pecho haciendo que él retrocediera un paso.

-Imbécil –escupí sin poder contener la sonrisa.

Él se apretó el estómago mientras se reía.

-Hace tiempo no hacía eso –rio limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias del rostro. Luego pareció recuperar la compostura y carraspeó-. Hola, damas –saludó a mis amigas mientras se inclinaba para chocar su mejilla con la de Caroline y luego depositó un beso en la de Bonnie.

¿Preferencias? Para nada. Y cabe demás decir que el beso que le dio a Bonnie duró más de lo necesario.

Caroline y yo compartimos una sonrisa secreta.

-Así que. ¿Qué piensan hacer ahora? –Preguntó él. Miró nuestras manos vacías-. ¿No están tomando nada? –Las tres negamos con la cabeza-. Inaceptable. Vengan conmigo –nos hizo señas cuando él se dirigió a una puerta abierta-. Síganme –la puerta conducía a una escalera que estaba por debajo del nivel del suelo.

Un sótano.

Las tres nos detuvimos y nos miramos algo nerviosas. Kol se dio cuenta de esto. El desgraciado se rio entre dientes.

-Esta es la zona más privada –nos informó él mientras bajaba los escalones-. Algunos la llaman la Zona Vip. Aquí pueden sentarse a conversar sin que la música se interponga y pueden beber cuanto quieran. La cerveza que tenemos aquí no es tan asquerosa como la basura que trajeron algunos –hizo una mueca-. Pero es decente y es gratis –nos guiñó un ojo-. Oh, por cierto. Aquí solemos jugar billar y videojuegos. Son bienvenidas a participar, también.

Mientras bajábamos por las escaleras, alguien gritó desde el primer piso.

-¡Kol, es tu turno!

Él miró hacia arriba.

-Maldición –masculló-. Bueno, chicas. Mi tour finaliza aquí. Son libres de hacer lo que quieran. _Mi casa es su casa_ ***. El baño está subiendo las escaleras, por si acaso. Hay un pasillo a la izquierda. Síganlo hasta llegar… -se detuvo y pareció dudarlo por unos segundos-. No. ¿Saben qué? Mejor vayan al segundo piso, giran hacia la derecha, la última puerta. Ese debería estar limpio –asintió confirmando lo que acababa de decir-. Nos vemos luego. Traten de no perderse y pásenlo bien –sonrió a modo de despedida y saltó los escalones de dos en dos.

Las tres nos quedamos de pie ahí en medio de la escalera cuando él se fue. Había un umbral sin puerta al fondo de esta. El sonido de una tele encendida y el chasquido de las bolas de billas al colisionar entre ellas nos dijeron que la sala de juegos no estaba vacía.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Les pregunté a las chicas, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Uh, no lo sé –Caroline rio-. ¿Quieren bailar?

Arrugué mi nariz.

-Yo no bailo.

-Yo tampoco –se sumó Bonnie.

-¿Cómo que no bailan? –Caroline frunció el ceño.

-No sé cómo –me encogí de hombros-. No me gusta.

-¿No te gusta? –Caroline jadeó-. ¿Alguna vez lo has intentado?

-No en público. Me veo ridícula cuando lo hago –sonreí.

Ella bufó.

-¿Y tú Bonnie? –Se giró hacia la pequeña morena.

Ella dirigió sus ojos avellanados hacia Caroline.

-Digo lo mismo que Elena. Me da vergüenza.

-Que aburridas –se quejó Caroline.

Reí entre dientes.

-Pero si quieres tú ve a bailar, no tenemos ningún problema. ¿No es cierto, Bon? –Le di un pequeño empujoncito con mi brazo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ninguno.

Caroline pareció considerar la idea. Terminó por encogerse de hombros.

-Nah. Me conformaré con estar con ustedes y coquetear con chicos. Kol tiene razón, al menos aquí puedes escuchar lo que te dicen. Bueno, si no vamos a bailar al menos emborrachémonos. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso?

Jamás en la vida me había emborrachado y hoy no sería mi primera vez. Pero como no quería ser una aguafiestas, respondí:

-Nope. ¿Bonnie?

Sus ojos avellanados titubearon.

-Bien por mí.

Caroline asintió complacida y dio un paso hacia adelante.

La luz de la sala era un poco más oscura y tuve que pestañear para acostumbrarme al ligeramente sombrío ambiente. Para ser un sótano, el lugar era impresionantemente espacioso. Sin embargo, la nube de humo era muchísimo más espesa que arriba, reprimí un tosido mientras nos adentrábamos al interior. Como imaginé, la televisión estaba encendida y había dos chicos sentados en un sofá, ambos con los controles de un videojuego en sus manos, apretando violentamente los botones con una rapidez impresionante. En la pantalla dos personajes estaban combatiendo entre ellos en una pelea épica. Sangre salpicando para todos lados cuando uno de ellos golpeó al otro. Un grupo de personas, hombros y mujeres de pie alrededor del sillón o sentados en los brazos de este, observaban como los dos tipos jugaban. Algunos gritaban dándoles ánimo.

Más próximo a nosotras, había una mesa de póker donde una mujer y dos hombres jugaban. Detrás de ellos un bar de madera con un una pila de vasos rojos y botellas repartidas encima de la encimera. Kol había dicho que nos sirviésemos si queríamos así que apunté en esa dirección y las tres nos dirigimos hacia allá. Caroline destapó una botella de cerveza de un litro y comenzó a servir una buena cantidad del líquido ámbar en nuestros nuevos vasos. Mientras tanto, seguí inspeccionado la sala.

Más al fondo, en la otra esquina de la habitación, había una alfombra que cubría una buena parte del suelo y un cinco sillones puff en cada esquina. Casi todos ocupados. Más al fondo y lo que parecía ser la principal atracción del sitio, una gran mesa de billar. Las bolas seguían repiqueteando cada vez que alguien golpeaba la blanca con el palo de billar.

Estaba mínimo a unos siete de donde nosotras estábamos, calculé mentalmente mientras me llevaba el vaso de cerveza a la boca y bebía del líquido amargo. Unos cuatro hombres estaban jugando, uno de ellos se inclinó con un movimiento grácil, palo en mano mientras se colocaba en la posición, una mirada concentrada en su rostro mientras balanceaba una, dos, tres veces el palo antes de impulsarlo hacia adelante, golpeando la bola blanca con una simple embestida, la que colisionó con las demás bolas de color, más de tres entraron en los agujeros.

Me fijé detenidamente en él mientras de enderezada, por fin dándome la cara.

Oh, Dios. Reprimí un gemido mortificado y me escondí detrás de Caroline para evitar que pudiese verme.

Era Damon. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Estaba vestido con su usual ropa negra. Chaqueta, camisa y vaqueros negros. Vi como él rio presumidamente y estiró su mano hacia otro de los jugadores. El joven a su lado no parecía muy contento mientras buscaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y le entregaba un montón de billetes. Damon estaba apostando.

-¿De quién te escondes? –Preguntó Caroline mirándome por sobre su hombro.

Yo estaba agazapada detrás de ella. Bonnie se rio entre dientes.

-Damon –admití en voz baja.

-Ooh –la voz de Caroline sólo anunciaba problemas-. ¿Él está acá? ¿Dónde? –Su cabeza hizo un medio círculo mientras recorría toda la habitación con sus ojos-. ¡Oh! Ya lo vi. Maldición, sigue viéndose guapísimo.

Solté un suspiro. Caroline tenía razón.

-Ahora dime, ¿por qué te escondes? –Me preguntó. Los músculos de sus hombros se tensaron-. Oh, mierda. Está mirando para acá. ¡Bonnie, ven! –Tironeó del brazo de ella hasta que la arrastró y la colocó a su lado-. Sí, ahí no podrá ver a Elena.

Me llevé nerviosamente el vaso de cerveza a la boca. Necesitando un poco de coraje líquido. Me asomé a hurtadillas y miré por sobre el hombro de Caroline hacia donde estaba Damon justo para ver como él negaba con la cabeza, pareciendo algo confundido y reanudó su partida de billar. Me erguí completamente, apartándome de Caroline. Las dos se voltearon a verme, sonrientes.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te vea? –Me preguntó Bonnie.

-Hum, yo…

Una voz idéntica a la mía pero un poco más ronca, me interrumpió.

-¡Llegó el alma de la fiesta! –Gritó Katherine mientras entraba por el mismo lugar en el que lo habíamos hecho nosotras.

-Mierda. No estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que tenías una hermana gemela –dijo Caroline, sorprendida.

Sonreí abiertamente, cuando vi a Katherine en toda su gloria. Hacía relucir sus dientes perfectos con esa sonrisa descarada que había aprendido a adorar. Alzó los brazos saludando a todos aquellos que se voltearon a verla, sin avergonzarse en absoluto por haber llamado la atención de todos los que estaban en la sala.

Incluido Damon.

Vi como él se giró inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de mi hermana, el ceño fruncido por la confusión y una sonrisa aturdida en su rostro.

-¡ _E-LE-NA!_ –gritó mi hermana.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tiró de mis labios. El rostro de Katherine era el reflejo exacto del mío. Ambas corrimos al mismo tiempo, la una hacia la otra sin medir nuestra velocidad y nos estrellamos la una contra la otra. Reímos fuertemente mientras nos mecíamos hacia los lados, el abrazo tan apretado que casi no podía respirar.

-Hola, Kittycat –mi voz sonó corta de aliento.

-Kol dijo que estabas aquí abajo –me contó mi hermana-. Pero pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Te dije que iba a venir –mi voz sonó sofocada porque mi rostro estaba apoyado en su hombro.

-Lo sé –rio ella-. Pero no creí que realmente vinieras. Después de todo, yo soy la fiestera. Tú eres la nerd.

-Oh, cállate –la empujé lejos de mí.

Una risa escapó de mis labios. Cuando me giré para presentarles a mis amigas, mis ojos se toparon con los de Damon. Los de él estaban bien abiertos y se veían desconcertados. La sonrisa pasmada del lunes había vuelto a su cara. Mi rostro comenzó a acalorarse, así que me aclaré la garganta y desvié mis ojos hacia mis amigas.

-Katherine –agarré el brazo de mi hermana para acercarla a ellas-. Estas son mis nuevas dos mejores amigas. Caroline y Bonnie.

Katherine las estudió por unos segundos.

-Hola –las saludó finalmente, agitando su mano-. Soy Katherine, la buena.

Solté un resoplido.

-Seguro que sí.

Una sonrisa de lado apareció en el rostro de mi hermana.

-Tienes razón –me concedió -. Yo soy la gemela mala. Pero alguien tiene que serlo. ¿No es cierto, chicas?

Caroline y Bonnie se rieron.

-¿Qué están bebiendo? –Preguntó mientras me quitaba el vaso de la mano y se lo empinaba-. ¿Y por qué están bebiendo cerveza y yo no?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sírvete tú misma si quieres, no me quites el mío –la regañé mientras se lo arrebataba.

Odiaba compartir vasos. Era tan antihigiénico. Era escrupulosa, lo sabía, pero la simple idea de compartir las bacterias de otra persona. Un estremecimiento me recorrió. No estaba dispuesta a beber la saliva de nadie. Mi hermana incluida.

-Tan egoísta –Katherine chasqueó la lengua. Fingiendo estar decepcionada.

Divertido que lo mencionara. Después de todo, ella era lejos la más egoísta de las dos.

Mientras Katherine se dirigía al bar y comenzaba a llenar un vaso. Me volví hacia Caroline y Bonnie que estaban mirando más allá de mí, a algo que estaba detrás de mí.

Un dedo picó mi espalda. El aroma de un perfume y algo inminentemente varonil invadió mis fosas nasales. Reprimí las ganas de inhalar profundamente y me volteé para ver de quien se trataba.

Fue como una patada en el estómago. Mi corazón latió desquiciadamente cuando me topé con esos ojos azules como el océano.

-Hola, Elena.

Casi maldije en voz alta cuando mis rodillas temblaron, mi vientre se contrajo en respuesta a ese barítono tan sensual. Mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta y la mano que estaba libre se cerró en un puño.

Jodido autocontrol, ¿dónde estás cuando te necesito?

No confiaba en mi voz, no quería hablarle pero si no le decía nada iba a parecer algo extraño.

-Hola –grazné.

Sexy.

Él se rio entre dientes, un sonido profundo que retumbó en su amplio pecho. Casi hice una mueca de dolor. Si me derretía más de lo que ya lo hacía, me iba a transformar en un charco de Elena. Asqueroso.

Cosas importantes. Céntrate en cosas importantes, Elena.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

Pero qué linda sonrisa. Me preguntaba si él alguna vez sonreiría completamente, sin reservas. Sería algo hermoso de ver.

- _Ella_ –contestó la voz de mi hermana por mí-, está disfrutando de la fiesta –un brazo femenino se apoyó sobre mi hombro-. ¿Y tú eres…?

Los ojos se él se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando se volvió hacia Katherine. Estaba segura de que la altanera voz de mi hermana lo tomó desprevenido. Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa sin conseguirlo. Los ojos de Damon regresaron hasta mí y se dio cuenta de que estaba luchando por mantener mi expresión seria. La diversión coloreó sus ojos, tornándolos más brillantes y llamativos.

-Damon Salvatore –respondió él educadamente, manteniendo su voz neutral cuando le habló a mi hermana.

Ooh. Salvatore. Él era un italiano. El interés comenzó a florecer en mi interior.

-El nuevo novio de Rebekah –le expliqué a Katherine, también recordándomelo a mí misma.

Novio de Rebekah. Prohibido. Intocable. Inalcanzable.

Los ojos de Damon se endurecieron un poco cuando me escuchó. ¿Qué? ¿Le molestaba que le dijera a la gente que tenía novia? Qué imbécil.

Como que era un poco incómodo que no me quitara la vista de encima. Cambié el peso de un pie a otro. Katherine me pellizcó la cintura con sus dedos huesudos. Presioné mis labios con fuerza y reprimí un gemido de dolor.

-Y tú, _novio de Rebekah_ –repitió monótonamente como si no le importara quién era él-. ¿Por qué le hablas a la pequeña Elena?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Katherine… -comencé.

Odiaba que hiciera esto cada vez que conocía a alguien. Ella me empujó ligeramente con su cuerpo. Okay, okay. Lo pillaba. Mejor cierro el pico.

-¿Eres su hermana mayor? –La pregunta iba dirigida a Katherine, pero me estaba sonriendo a mí y no a ella.

-No, soy su madre –respondió sarcásticamente mi hermana-. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta, genio.

A veces Katherine podía ser tan desagradable.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Se nos unió Caroline.

Bonnie apareció a su lado con ojos grandes. Katherine se giró para mirarlas con una dulce sonrisa.

-Sólo estaba conociendo a Damon, _el novio de Rebekah._

Podría haber jurado que escuché a Caroline decir "perra" entre dientes. Entorné mis ojos hacia ella. Ahora no era el momento de insultarla. No cuando Damon estaba aquí. Ella imitó la azucarada sonrisa de mi hermana.

Eran tan, tan parecidas. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Lo siento –me disculpé, alzando la vista hacia Damon-. Mi hermana suele ser una perra a veces. Es algo que le nace cuando habla con desconocidos. No es su culpa.

Una risa atónita escapó de los labios de Damon, la diversión retornó a sus ojos. Miré a mi hermana con una sonrisa satisfecha como para decirle: "¡Ja! Te gané". Ella negó con la cabeza, los labios inclinados hacia arriba. Aceptando su derrota.

-Mis disculpas –dijo ella, para nada honesta.

-No hay problema –él hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia-. Así que… ¿Qué están haciendo?

 _Comerte con los ojos, eso es lo que hago._

-Katherine me iba a acompañar al baño con Bonnie –mintió Caroline, disculpándose con una risa-. Tú sabes cómo son las chicas, siempre van juntas al baño.

Katherine se volvió lentamente hacia mi amiga, ceja enarcada. Caroline le dio una rápida mirada, pidiéndole que le siguiera el juego.

-Cierto –accedió Katherine inmediatamente-. Esta casa es grande, ¿sabes dónde está?

-Kol dijo que estaba en el segundo piso –habló Bonnie.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté como Caroline le pisó el pie, haciéndola callar.

-Ella tiene razón – Esos ojos hechos de hielo derretido se posaron en mí. Él no parecía tan entusiasmado como antes-. Bueno, nos vemos luego.

-Oh, no –Caroline resopló, como si esa fuese una idea loca-. Elena se quedará acá. Alguien tiene que cuidar de nuestros vasos.

Me tendió el suyo. Uh… Lo recibí sin entender qué estaba haciendo. Katherine colocó el de ella dentro del vaso de Caroline y Bonnie no tardó en hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué demonios? Las miré sin poder creerles. Primero me abandonan, ¿y ahora me tienen para los mandados?

-Entonces supongo que yo me quedaré a hacerte compañía –se ofreció Damon caballerosamente.

Mis ojos se transformaron en pequeñas rendijas mientras lo analizaba. Él parecía demasiado contento consigo mismo en estos momentos como para hacer el papel del caballero ofreciendo su ayuda desinteresadamente. Traté de que la idea de él estando conmigo no me emocionara. Él no era mío.

Eso logró que me desinflara como un globo.

-Gracias.

Caroline no perdió ni un segundo.

-Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Trataremos de no perdernos. ¡Deséenos suerte! –Chilló mientras empujaba a Bonnie hacia la salida, escaleras arriba. Cuando Katherine la siguió, se volteó una última vez y me envió un guiño a espaldas de Damon.

Muerta de vergüenza, esquivé la mirada de Damon.

-Entonces…

Él se colocó a mi lado, inclinándose para susurrarme al oído.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mientras esperas a tus amigas?

Mi cuerpo se estremeció en respuesta. Una sonrisa conocedora se extendió en sus sensuales labios. Maldición. Cuerpo traidor.

-No lo sé –respondí bruscamente-. ¿No estabas jugando billar hace un rato?

-Oh, así que me viste –su sonrisa se volvió creída-. ¿Por qué no me fuiste a saludar, entonces?

-Uh, bueno. Como que no nos conocemos. No realmente –le contesté, como si fuese una cuestión de hecho.

-Entonces tendremos que cambiar eso –repuso él, quitándome los vasos rojos de mis manos.

Avanzó hasta el bar y los dejó sobre la mesa.

-¡Eh! –Protesté-. Se supone que tengo que cuidarlos.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

-No soy tan estúpido como para creerme las mentiras de tus amigas –cuando mis ojos se abrieron alarmados, él sólo me sonrió-. Linda hermana, por cierto.

¿La encontraba linda? Por supuesto. A todo el mundo le gustaba Katherine.

-A todo el mundo le agrada –le dije como si no fuese algo nuevo.

-¿En serio? ¿Con esa actitud? –Alzó las cejas, incrédulo-. Lo encuentro difícil creer.

La necesidad de salir a la defensa de mi hermana fue potente.

-Ella sólo es así con los extraños –casi gruñí.

Damon no pareció preocuparse por mi repentino enfado.

-No te preocupes. Trataré de evadirla desde ahora en adelante.

¿Qué? ¿No le interesaba mi hermana? ¿Entré en alguna clase de mundo alternativo? ¿Era una broma de mal gusto? Miré las esquinas de la habitación, en busca de una cámara infiltrada.

-Aunque una advertencia habría estado bien –bromeó él.

Seguía estupefacta como para responderle.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría jugar billar conmigo? –Preguntó mientras apuntaba hacia la mesa que estaba al fondo del cuarto.

Los hombres con los que había estado jugando antes al parecer habían continuado sin él.

-No sé cómo jugar –confesé, alzando la vista hacia él.

Era bastante alto. Su pelo caía sobre su frente en unos mechones desordenados, casi llegando a sus cejas espesas y naturalmente enarcadas. Aguanté las ganas de hacerlos a un lado y me centré esos ojos grisáceos. El azul parecía haberse vuelto una tonalidad más oscura. Reconocí la depravación en esos irises y sabía que se le había ocurrido una idea que probablemente no era muy buena. Traté de no retroceder lejos de él.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe? –la sonrisa de lado se había vuelto casi cruel.

Él era el demonio y había sido enviado a la tierra para mandarme al infierno. Si esta era su manera de hacerlo…

-Paso –contesté inmediatamente, tratando de esquivarlo y yendo a buscar los vasos que él me había arrebatado.

Pero una mano sujetó la mía, envolviendo mis dedos en un apretón firme, dejándome sin escapatoria. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y mi corazón dio una voltereta. Su mano era cálida contra mis fríos dedos. Mi piel vibró bajo su calor, los receptores sensitivos de mi piel enviando señales de advertencia a mi cerebro.

El cual debería haber escuchado y alejado esa mano confianzuda de mí. No lo hizo. Y todo el poder abandonó mi cuerpo cuando me encontré con sus ojos una vez más.

Me estaba desafiando a que retrocediera, a que escapara de él. ¿Qué era lo que quería conseguir con todo esto? Él tenía novia. ¿Por qué quería pasar el tiempo conmigo cuando podía estar con ella? ¿Quería burlarse de mí? ¿Disfrutaba siéndole infiel a su novia? ¿Eso era? ¿Él era infiel? ¿Un mujeriego?

La repugnancia se vertió en mi torrente sanguíneo como veneno y quise alejarme de él. Irme lejos de allí.

Pero jugar billar con él no era lo mismo que acostarse con él. Calor subió hasta mi rostro, mis mejillas comenzaron a bombear con más sangre de la habitual. ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esta clase de películas? Tenía una imaginación muy viva y era demasiado prejuiciosa para mi propio bien. No podía juzgar a Damon si no lo conocía realmente.

Así que tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pretendía.

-¿Por qué no? –Damon me estaba estudiando sin ningún tipo de discreción. Observándome directamente con esos ojos penetrantes, como si estuviese descifrando hasta los más escondidos misterios de mi alma. Y si él me hubiese preguntado alguno de mis más preciados secretos ahora mismo, yo le habría confesado todo y cada uno de ellos.

Así de persuasiva era su mirada, como si pudiesen controlar tu mente e invitarte hacer cada una de las cosas que él te pidiera. Todo con tal de darle en el gusto.

-No lo sé –respondí sinceramente.

Damon me dio una sonrisa acaramelada –la sonrisa de un amante-, y tiró de mi mano.

-Ven –me llamó.

Y su voz era más atrayente que la flauta de Hamelin****. Comencé a avanzar lentamente, dejando que él me guiara hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Nos detuvimos frente a la mesa de pool.

-¿Les importa si nos unimos? –Le preguntó Damon a los chicos que seguían jugando.

Uno de ellos, alto y rubio con ojos azules, se volvió hacia nosotros con curiosidad. Descartó a Damon enseguida y se fijó en mí. Sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento.

-¿Elena? –Preguntó él.

No hacía falta que se presentara. Su acento británico lo delató.

-¿Klaus? –Sonreí, realmente impactada.

Klaus era dos años mayor que yo y recordaba haberlo visto en Mystic Falls High. No hablábamos mucho, incluso después de que yo me hiciese amiga de su hermana. Iba en el mismo año que Jeremy, por lo que cuando yo cursaba mi tercer año de secundaria, Klaus ya se había ido del pueblo para ingresar a la universidad.

Pero no sabía que había entrado a Whittemore como su hermano mayor, Elijah.

Klaus dio una vuelta alrededor de la mesa y se acercó hacia mí. Los brazos extendidos para darme un abrazo amistoso.

-Dios. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía –dijo mientras me envolvía con sus fuertes brazos.

No pude evitar pensar que no olía ni de lejos tan bien como Damon.

-¿Se conocen? –Preguntó el protagonista de mis pensamientos.

Su tono me llamó la atención. Me desenredé de Klaus para poder observarlo y Damon nos estaba estudiando con una mirada calculadora en sus ojos, probablemente tratando de precisar qué tan cercana era de Klaus.

-Íbamos en la misma escuela –respondió Klaus, colocando su mano sobre mi hombro-. Ella era la mejor amiga de Rebekah.

¿Era? Yo recién ahora había decidido alejarme de Rebekah. No tenía idea de que ella se refería a mí como su _antigua_ mejor amiga. No sabía qué pensar de eso.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Damon.

Su mirada se había congelado mientras examinaba a Klaus de arriba a abajo. Sus ojos duros como el hielo se detuvieron en la mano que reposaba cerca de mi cuello.

-Sí. Recuerdo que tenía un encaprichamiento por mi hermano Kol, si no me equivoco –él se rio-. ¿Recuerdas? –Me preguntó a mí, esperando a que lo confirmara.

Dios. Que embarazoso. Mis mejillas ardían producto de la mortificación. No sacaba nada con desmentirlo ahora, Klaus no me creería. Reí incómoda.

Trágame tierra.

Le eché un tímido vistazo a Damon para ver su reacción. Él parecía algo retraído, sumido en sus pensamientos con expresión ausente. Sus ojos se volvieron despiadadamente vehementes cuando se enfocaron en mí. Brutales, salvajes. Mi primer instinto fue dar un paso atrás. La mano de Klaus cayó de mi hombro y la tormenta en los ojos de Damon se atenuó tan sólo un poco.

-¿No que Kol está aquí? –Preguntó Damon casualmente, girándose hacia Klaus. Su rostro indescifrable.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Daría lo que fuera por saberlo.

-Sí, está arriba. Quizás tú debes haberlo visto –Klaus me dio un empujoncito juguetón.

-Estaba jugando beer pong –asentí.

Damon frunció el ceño en mi dirección.

-¿Y se pusieron al día? –Preguntó Klaus, metiendo leña al fuego.

¿Qué estaba tratando de conseguir con todo esto?

-Por supuesto que sí. Él fue el que me invitó a la fiesta –me encogí de hombros.

Damon soltó un bufido desdeñoso. Le envié una mirada asesina. ¿Cuál era su jodido problema? No había necesidad de ser tan hostil. Él sólo me lanzó una sonrisa provocadora, seguramente esperando a que le dijera algo.

-¿Y viniste esperando encontrarte con él? –La sonrisa de Klaus era casi malvada.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Somos amigos.

Damon frunció los labios pensativamente, pero no fui capaz de entender lo que sus ojos transmitían. Era casi como si estuviesen protegidos e inaccesibles.

-Amigos se llaman hoy en día –dijo Klaus con sorna.

¿Cuál era el afán de los Mikaelson de creer que me sentía atraída por Kol? Primero Rebekah, ahora Klaus. Jamás debería haber admitido que lo encontraba lindo. No había hecho más que traerme problemas. Jodido Kol. Me desquitaría con él más tarde.

O con Klaus. Me quedaría con lo que estuviese al alcance de mi mano.

-Había olvidado cuando molestoso eres.

Klaus rio encantado, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Damon se removió en su lugar, probablemente sintiendo que sobraba.

-Y yo había olvidado a esa lengua afilada tuya.

Resoplé.

-No todas las mujeres caen bajo tus encantos, Klaus.

-Eso es lo que siempre le digo –intervino Damon, alejándolo con un empujón en su pecho. Fue brusco y mandó a Klaus hacia atrás. El que comenzó a reírse de su amigo. Si es que eran amigos. No estaba muy segura-. Pero nunca escucha.

-Oh, ¿y tú sabes cómo conquistar a las mujeres, Salvatore?

La sonrisa de Damon se volvió peligrosa. Me miró de reojo.

-Definitivamente.

Klaus rio divertido.

-¿Y cómo conociste a pequeña Gilbert? –Preguntó Klaus señalándonos a Damon y a mí con su mano.

¿Todavía se acordaba de mi apodo? Enrojecí bruscamente.

Damon ladeó su cabeza hacia mí, las cejas alzadas.

-¿Elena Gilbert? –susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que Klaus no lo oyera.

Di un pequeño asentimiento.

-Me encontré con ella el otro día en la cafetería –la sonrisa de Damon se volvió tensa-. Ella estaba hablando con Rebekah.

Klaus pareció considerar esto por unos segundos.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tú y mi hermanita? –Cuestionó Klaus, un borde protector en su voz.

Con genuina curiosidad, miré a Damon esperando su respuesta.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos bien, supongo.

Mi corazón se hundió.

-¿A qué te refieres con "supongo"? –Klaus entrecerró sus ojos, su mandíbula apretándose.

Damon le dio una suave mirada.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Al infierno con eso! –Estalló Klaus como la dinamita-. Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia –gruñó-. Es mi hermana.

Damon inhaló profundamente, como si estuviese contando hasta diez.

-Créeme. Yo no soy el del problema aquí.

Klaus se acercó a Damon hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para compartir el aliento. Me sentía como una intrusa, mirándolos mientras se enfrentaban.

-Cuidado con lo que dices –amenazó Klaus.

-¿En serio, hombre? –Preguntó Damon. No lucía alterado ni preocupado por el temperamento de Klaus.

Su tono burlesco hizo que Klaus bramara de rabia.

-Fíjate muy bien en lo que vas a decir a continuación.

Damon se rio en su cara.

-Lo que tú digas, hombre.

Estuve a punto de decirle a Damon que se callara de una vez por todas, porque Klaus estaba muy cerca de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara.

-La hieres y yo voy…

-¿Tú harás qué? –Lo desafió Damon, dando un paso hacia adelante. Sus narices casi chocaban.

-Te haré pedazos –gruñó Klaus entre dientes.

Damon soltó una risa ahogada.

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando? –Las manos de Klaus formaron puños.

Abrí los ojos alarmada. Lista para intervenir en cualquier momento si es que tenía que separarlos.

-¿Por qué no la vas a buscar? –Preguntó Damon, ladeando la cabeza. Un movimiento más animal que humano, su semblante casi cruel-. La última vez que la vi, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en el regazo de otro imbécil.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Klaus se tensaron. Yo misma me petrifiqué, sin atreverme siquiera a respirar.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Klaus.

Estábamos jodidamente estupefactos. Damon se deleitó con nuestro desconcierto.

-No es la primera vez, tampoco.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? –Preguntó Klaus, frunciendo el ceño.

Su cuerpo abandonó todo signo de pelea. Se apartó de Damon.

-¿Por qué te lo diría? –Preguntó Damon, sonando aburrido-. No es de tu incumbencia –escupió.

-Joder. Lo siento, hombre –Klaus le ofreció una mueca de disculpa-. No lo sabía.

-Por supuesto que no –Damon sonrió con ironía-. Acabo de decírtelo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Klaus sonaba cansado.

Contuve mi respiración, mis pulmones dolían.

-No lo sé –Damon se encogió de hombros-. Me pidió otra oportunidad, ya se la di.

Klaus se achicó visiblemente.

-¿Vas a terminar con ella?

-¿Tú que crees? –soltó Damon con voz implacable.

Klaus abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella.

-Eso fue lo que pensé –finalizó Damon, dándole la espalda. El iris azul se encontró conmigo, magnético-. Así que, ¿qué me dices sobre esa lección?

El remordimiento rasgó mi piel con sus uñas afiladas. Yo había sido la que lo había acusado de infiel. No en voz alta, pero no lo dudé ni un segundo antes de tacharlo de mujeriego en mi mente. Ahora me sentía como una perra. La culpabilidad creciendo en mi garganta y arrastrándose por mi lengua. Estaba a punto de liberar una disculpa.

También sabía que no importaba que Damon quisiese terminar con Rebekah. Él no dejaría de estar involucrado con ella. Puede que ya no fuera su novio, pero sería su ex. Y si yo dejaba de ser amiga de Rebekah, bueno… Damon siempre sería el ex de Rebekah.

No podía vivir con eso. No podía vivir bajo esa sombra.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Quizás otro día –dije sabiendo que era mentira.

Probablemente él también lo sabía. Le di la espalda y me alejé sin esperar a que me contestara. No me voltee a verlo mientras salía de ahí lo más rápido posible, tratando de poner la mayor cantidad de distancia posible entre nosotros.

* * *

 *** _"Liar, liar. Pants on fire"_**. Rima que se utiliza cuando alguien piensa o sabe que el otro está mintiendo.

 ****Beer pong** es un juego de beber de origen norteamericano en el que los jugadores tratan de encestar desde el extemo de la mesa, con pelotas de ping-pong en vasos llenos de cerveza.

 ******* La frase está en español.

 ******** Según la fábula o leyenda alemana, el flautista de Hamelin era capaz de atraer a cualquier criatura cada vez que tocaba su flauta.

 **NA:** Okay. Quise actualizar este capítulo lo más pronto posible, porque tenía las ideas frescas en mi mente. Pero estoy muy insegura sobre el resultado. ¿Opiniones? ¿Consejos? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? ¿Les gustó? :(

Mucho amor,

 **Javiera.**

 **Música para este capítulo** (admito que me entretuve harto escogiendo este playlist, haha)

 **Oceans - Seafret**

 **Tell Me (Clock Opera Remix) - Au Revoir Simone**

 **Hell Yeah! - Tiësto & Showtek **(de 1:10 en adelante)

 **America - No Ego**

 **Orion- DallasK**

 **Tonight Tonight - Passion Pit**

 **Us - Movement**

Dejaré la letra de la que más representa este capítulo, es herrrrmosa!

 **"Oceans" by Seafret**

 _I want you. Yeah, I want you._

 _And nothing comes close to the way that I need you._

 _I wish I can feel your skin,_

 _and I want you from somewhere within._

 _It feels like there's oceans between me and you once again,_

 _we hide our emotions under the surface and tryin' to pretend._

 _But it feels like there's oceans between you and me._

 _I want you, and I always will._

 _I wish I was worth but I know what you deserve._

 _You know I'd rather drown than go on without you,_

 _buy you're pulling me down._

 _It feels like there's oceans between you and me once again,_

 _we hide our emotiones under the surface and try to pretend._

 _But it feels like there's oceans between you and me._

 _I want you._

 _I want you, and always will._

 _But it feels like there's oceans between you and me._


	4. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Estos les pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.**

* * *

 _"He is more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. If all else perished and he remained, I should still continue to be, and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger. He's always, always in my mind; not as a pleasure to myself, but as my own being."_

 _-Wuthering Heights, Emily Brontë_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 – Friends**

 **Viernes 26 de agosto de 2016**

Subí velozmente por la escalera, saltando sobre los peldaños con una agilidad que no sabía que tenía y llegué en menos de cinco segundos al primer piso, jadeando por aire como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Quizás debería comenzar a hacer más ejercicio.

Me reí de mí misma. Sí, seguro. No hay nada más patético en este mundo que yo haciendo cardio.

La estruendosa música competía con mi acelerado corazón y me dio la bienvenida cuando crucé la puerta, relajando mis agarrotados músculos. Me sentí más segura sabiendo que estaba rodeada por un montón de personas –algo extraño para mí porque padezco de ansiedad social-, pero sabía que podía escabullirme entre esta masa de gente si fuese necesario. Mi pecho subía y bajaba bruscamente con cada respiración –en parte por el nerviosismo y por el agotamiento físico-, mientras escaneaba el interior de las cuatro paredes, buscando alguna cara conocida.

Frente a mí, en el otro extremo una pareja conversaba tranquilamente como si estuviesen en la comodidad de su hogar y no en una acalorada fiesta. A unos pasos de ellos, un cuarteto de mujeres parloteaba animadamente. Los rechacé al instante, continuando mi rastreo. Mis ojos se detuvieron en el gran sofá que estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación.

Ahí las chicas parecían estar pasándolo a lo grande. Katherine tenía los pies descansando sobre una mesita de café mientras le gritaba a alguien a lo lejos, Caroline se estaba partiendo de la risa mientras me sujetaba del brazo de Bonnie como si fuese un salvavidas y esta última parecía estar sin aliento de lo tanto que se reía. Sonreí acercándome a ellas, pero me distrajo el ruido proveniente de los jugadores de beer pong, haciendo que mirara hacia mi izquierda.

Uno de los equipos se encontraba en un estado deplorable, apenas manteniéndose en pie mientras se tambaleaban. Uno de ellos tropezó con uno de sus compañeros cuando pretendía lanzar la pelota y salió disparado hacia adelante casi chocando contra la mesa. Llevé mi mano a mi boca cuando lo vi inclinarse peligrosamente, sacudiendo sus brazos desesperadamente tratando de recuperar el balance, pero la gravedad terminó ganándole y fue directo al suelo. Alcanzó a estirar sus brazos para frenar su caída y evitó que su rostro se estampara contra la dura madera. Las risas estallaron en todo el sitio. Sus amigos se debatían entre reírse de él o ayudarlo a levantarse. Finalmente lo agarraron por debajo de las axilas y lo alzaron entre dos. Noté que los vasos de ese grupo habían disminuido en número mientras que los del otro equipo permanecieron casi intactos. Allí estaba Kol, sacudiendo su cabeza con desaprobación mientras se llevaban al chico fuera de la sala de estar. Su rostro peligrosamente verde y sudoroso.

Kol se dirigió a Katherine con una risa presumida:

-Al parecer ninguno de ellos tiene aguante –gritó por sobre la música.

-Ni puntería –le gritó Katherine de vuelta.

Cuando llegué hasta donde estaba mi hermana –mi sombra cubriendo su figura-, ella alzó la vista hacia mí y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-¡E! –Exclamó, haciendo un examen visual de mi ropa con sus ojos-. ¿Cómo te fue?

Estábamos vestida casi iguales, salvo que ella llevaba una camiseta negra en vez de borgoña. Conveniente, ya que asín sería más fácil para las personas el poder diferenciarnos. Golpeé suavemente su muslo con mis dedos, haciéndole entender que quería que me dejara un espacio en el sofá para poder sentarme. Las tres se corrieron un poco, habilitándome una pequeña esquina. Más que suficiente. Me senté con ellas, soltando un largo suspiro aliviado.

-Bien, supongo.

-¿Hablaste con él? –Preguntó Bonnie, quien tuvo que inclinarse hacia adelante para poder verme ya que el cuerpo de Katherine la estaba bloqueando.

Katherine no pareció afectada por eso y ni se molestó en acomodarse para facilitarle la conversación. Caroline tuvo que reclinarse en el sillón, apoyándose en los cojines por la misma razón que Bonnie. Les sonreí a las tres.

-Sí.

-¿Y? –preguntó Caroline.

-¿Y qué?

Katherine arqueó una ceja en mi dirección Tal vez quería fastidiarlas un poco. Me estaban mirando con tanta curiosidad que no pude aguantarme.

-¿De qué hablaron? –Preguntó Caroline, sonando bastante impaciente.

-Oh, tú sabes. De cosas –le sonreí malvadamente.

Caroline no pareció apreciar mi chiste y se veía como si estuviese a segundos de estrangularme para sacarme información. Katherine ladeó la cabeza, escrutando mi rostro.

-Estás ocultando algo –me acusó, entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué te dijo él?

Maldita sea mi hermana y nuestra telepatía de gemelas. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, tratando de decidir si debía contarles o no lo que había escuchado. No era mi secreto, después de todo.

 _No es de tu incumbencia._

Al diablo. No me dejarán tranquila si no les cuento.

-¿Sabían que Damon está pensando en terminar con Rebekah?

Sabía perfectamente que no lo sabían, pero era una buena forma de introducir casualmente el tema.

-¿En serio? –Katherine alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Woah. Eso fue rápido –comentó Caroline igual de estupefacta.

Bonnie le pegó un codazo a Caroline, mis ojos captaron el movimiento a pesar de que la pequeña morena trató de pasar desapercibida.

-¿Dijo por qué? –Inquirió Bonnie.

-¿Y te lo contó a ti? –Katherine no parecía convencida-. ¿Así como así?

No es que Katherine no confiase en mi palabra y entendía a qué se refería. Ella tenía un punto a pesar de que no lo había expresado directamente. Damon y yo éramos unos completos desconocidos y él no tenía ninguna razón para contarme algo tan íntimo como su vida privada o sentimental. Sin importar que yo fuese la mejor amiga de su novia. Si es que lo era… porque él así lo creía, pero yo ya no consideraba a Rebekah como mi amiga –luego de que me convencieran mis nuevas amigas y mi hermana-, y mucho menos mi mejor amiga. Ahora Rebekah era simplemente una conocida para mí y…

Estaba divagando. Ellas esperaban mi respuesta. _Concéntrate, Elena._

-Bueno, no exactamente –más bien como un no en absoluto-. Se lo contó a Klaus, él también estaba ahí.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó Caroline, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Katherine sacudió su mano como para darle a entender que eso no era importante en estos momentos.

-¿Y dijo por qué? –preguntó.

Hum. Bueno, sí. Lo hizo.

-Como que Rebekah lo engañó… -arrastré mi voz-, repetidas veces.

-¡Qué zorra! –vociferó ardientemente Caroline.

Bonnie le apretó del brazo, una silenciosa reprimenda para que cerrara la boca. Katherine rio entre dientes.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida.

Asentí. Yo no me lo esperaba, pero tampoco estaba en shock por la noticia. ¿En qué estaba pensando Rebekah, de todos modos? ¿Engañar a alguien como Damon? El hombre era un espécimen humano con todo ese atractivo. Y era sumamente encantador cuando quería serlo y…

-¿Así que ellos ya son historia? –Interrumpió mis pensamientos Caroline, el brillo de sus ojos me dijo que no parecía descorazonada por la idea.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

-No aún. Dije que él iba a terminar con ella, no que ya lo hizo –aclaré.

-Pfft. Es lo mismo –puso los ojos en blanco. Luego se detuvo completamente y se irguió, como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido-. Ahora, dime. ¿Quién es ese tal Klaus? –El interés era evidente mientras se propulsaba hacia adelante, agarrándose de los hombros de Katherine-. ¿Y de dónde lo conoces?

-Él es hermano de Rebekah –le respondió mi hermana.

Asentí, corroborando la respuesta de Katherine. Caroline se vio momentáneamente desilusionada, abrió la boca para decir algo cuando la silueta de alguien hizo que se detuviera en seco.

-Escuché mi nombre –dijo una voz ronca.

Alcé la cabeza violentamente, mi cuello protestando de dolor. Klaus estaba parado frente a nosotras, solo la mesa de café se interponía entre él y nosotras. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Observé la reacción de las chicas a mi lado. Katherine se limitó sonreírle descaradamente a Klaus, obviamente sin importarle que él nos hubiese escuchado chismosear sobre él. Bonnie lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos por el asombro. Y Caroline…

La generalmente extrovertida y extremadamente franca rubia fue reducida a la mudez. Lo miraba con perplejidad con la boca abierta.

La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Klaus fue casi idéntica a la de mi hermana. Klaus era un hombre apuesto, más apuesto que Kol –diría yo-, con esos risos dorados y esos ojos azules. Aunque eran más azules que los de Damon…

 _Detente_.

-Hola, dulzuras –saludó educadamente, todo lo opuesto a su sonrisa-. Katherine –le dio un asentimiento a mi hermana-, tú luces estupenda como siempre, amor.

Las facciones de Katherine se volvieron engreídas.

-Klaus –se limitó a decir-. Debo decir que el aspecto de universitario te sienta bien.

Klaus soltó una risa divertida. Se volteó hacia mí.

-Hola de nuevo, pequeña Gilbert. ¿Quiénes son tus amigas? –Apuntó con su barbilla a las dos chicas a nuestro lado.

Las cuales aún no emitían ningún sonido. Arqueé mis cejas hacia Caroline medio esperando que ella se presentase como siempre solía hacerlo cuando conocía a alguien nuevo. No lo hizo, así que tomé la iniciativa.

-Klaus, estas son Caroline y Bonnie –las presenté-. Mis nuevas compañeras de habitación.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –Klaus pareció gratamente sorprendido.

-Hola –Bonnie ondeó su mano hacia él-. Soy Bonnie.

Klaus le sonrió cortésmente. Luego se volvió hacia la burbujeante rubia, quien aún no había dicho una palabra. Y eso era sumamente extraño.

-Tú debes ser Caroline –concluyó Klaus.

Una vez que sus ojos se fijaron en ella no parecieron querer moverse de ahí. Los segundos se alargaron y el pequeño interés dio paso a una gran fascinación mientras él la contemplaba con sus brillantes ojos azules. Aunque seguían siendo más oscuros que los de Damon.

 _Ugh. Para de una vez, Elena._

La rubia pareció salir de su estupor.

-Caroline Forbes –se presentó a sí misma, estirando una mano hacia él con una lenta sonrisa coqueta decorando su rostro-. Gusto en conocerte.

Ah, ahí estaba la chica con gran personalidad que había conocido esta semana. Si algo había aprendido de Caroline, es que no era propensa al retraimiento. Era muy sociable. _Demasiado_. Y no tenía problemas en conocer gente nueva. De hecho, se podría decir que es uno de sus hobbies, si es que puede ser considerado uno.

Pero lo más divertido de todo esto, es que Caroline no le ofreció su mano para que él la estrechase. No, ella la levantó como lo haría una reina –palma y dedos hacia abajo-, para que él la besase. Apreté fuertemente mis labios para que no se me escapara una risita.

-El placer es todo mío, amor –contestó galantemente Klaus mientras hizo una pequeña reverencia y besó el reverso de su mano.

¿Quién dijo que la caballerosidad estaba muerta?

Katherine sofocó una risa, fingiendo un tosido. Bonnie se tapó la boca para esconder su gran sonrisa en el otro extremo del sillón. Klaus –a regañadientes-, apartó los ojos de Caroline pero estos parecían tener mente propia porque una vez que nos miró a todas luego volvió a centrarse en la rubia.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Elena sólo nos estaba contando que se encontró contigo hace un rato –contestó Katherine bajando sus pies de la mesita. Se cruzó de piernas y se recostó en el sillón. Era la viva imagen de la pereza y comodidad.

La sospecha llenó los ojos de Klaus, seguramente se preguntaba qué parte de nuestro encuentro les conté. Suerte para él que no había alcanzado a decir nada. Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No les dije mucho, solo que me topé contigo cuando estaba con Damon –le expliqué.

Un pequeño rubor se acumuló en mis mejillas. Rogaba que no se notara.

-Oh, sí –Klaus rio aliviado. Una emoción extraña que no alcancé a descifrar cruzó su expresión-. Hablando de eso, Damon quedó bastante confundido cuando te fuiste. El pobre hombre no sabía qué había hecho –rio entre dientes-. ¿Por qué te fuiste corriendo?

Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia mí.

Uh. Esto se había vuelto súper incómodo súper rápido.

-Damon invitó a Elena a jugar billar con nosotros –explicó Klaus al darse cuenta de que mis amigas no tenían idea de lo que él estaba hablando, inconscientemente metiendo la pata-. La pequeña Elena aquí –apuntó hacia mí con una de sus manos-, lo rechazó. Lo cual, déjenme decirles, no pasa muy seguido. Gracias por eso, por cierto. Ahora tengo algo con lo que burlarme de él.

Las tres chicas me miraron como si estuviese loca. Probablemente lo estaba, quién sabe. Me hundí en mi lugar, tratando de evadir sus miradas acusatorias.

-No sé jugar –me encogí de hombros, como si esa fuese razón suficiente para negarme.

-Si bien no recuerdo –Klaus estiró las palabras dramáticamente-. Él se ofreció a enseñarte.

Katherine masculló entre dientes algo que sonó muy parecido a: "Por supuesto que lo hizo". A su lado, la mirada de Caroline parecía gritar: "¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!"

Sonreí inocentemente.

-Sí, pero había dejado esperando a las chicas –mentí dulcemente-. Nos íbamos a encontrar aquí y no podía quedarme mucho rato hablando con Damon –hice un gesto vago con la mano, como si no fuese gran cosa.

La sonrisa ladeada de Katherine irradiaba aprobación. Sí, Katherine, le estaba mintiendo a Klaus justo en su cara. Me estás arrastrando al lado oscuro.

-Deberías haberle dicho eso a Damon –Klaus sonrió cruelmente-. Creo que heriste su gran ego.

Mis hombros se alzaron rápidamente. No le debía ninguna explicación a él. Klaus se rio de esto.

-De todos modos –dijo él como si se hubiese acabado el tema-. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Les importa si me uno? –No le preguntó a nadie en específico, agarrando una silla que estaba apoyada en contra de una pared y la arrastró hasta donde estábamos nosotras. Se sentó a horcajadas de esta, apoyando su pecho en el respaldo de madera.

-Para nada –sonreí-. Pero nosotras no estábamos haciendo…

-Íbamos a empezar un juego –me interrumpió Caroline-. Llegas justo a tiempo.

A Klaus pareció agradarle la idea porque su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Que bien –comentó-. ¿Qué van a jugar? –Sus ojos descendieron a la mesita de café.

La cual no tenía nada encima, absolutamente nada que apoyase las palabras de Caroline. Esto no pareció ser un obstáculo para su creatividad.

-Estábamos pensando jugar al "Yo nunca" –la sonrisa de ella se volvió maliciosa-. ¿Te sumas?

-Encantado –el rostro de él parecía ser la reflexión perfecta del de ella y también un complemento. Sus ojos azules estaban trabados mientras que sus sonrisas eran la copia perfecta de la otra, pero las facciones delicadas de la bonita rubia eran contrarrestadas con los duros rasgos varoniles de Klaus.

Hacían una linda pareja de rubios. Sonreí imaginándolos junto en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Pero vamos a necesitar algo más fuerte que cerveza –dijo Klaus, poniéndose de pie-. Vuelvo enseguida, traeré vasos y tequila.

-¡Amo el tequila! –Chilló Caroline súbitamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Así se habla! –Katherine rio a mi lado, levantando un puño en señal de triunfo-. Esto está a punto de ponerse _muy_ bueno –opinó, restregando sus manos ansiosamente-. ¿Por qué no le dices a Kol que venga a jugar con nosotros? –Añadió sonriéndole a Klaus.

-Buena idea –asintió Klaus-. ¡Eh! ¡Kol! –Gritó.

El aludido había estado conversando con un tipo que estaba parado junto a él –más bajo, moreno y demasiado musculoso para mi gusto-, su amigo guardó silencio cuando Kol se volteó para mirarnos. Klaus le hizo un gesto para que se acercase y Kol trotó hasta donde estábamos. No tenían un gran parecido, pensé mientras los estudiaba a los dos. De hecho, Kol se parecía más a Elijah y Klaus guardaba ciertas semejanzas con Rebekah, como su pelo rubio y ojos azules. Pero Kol era más similar a Elijah en ese sentido, con su cabello y ojos castaños.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? –Le preguntó Klaus, su expresión era una invitación para cometer pecados y comportarse indebidamente-. Un juego de beber –especificó.

-Seguro –aceptó él, asintiendo energéticamente-. Cuenten conmigo –miró hacia la mesa vacía y luego hacia nosotras en busca de una aclaración-. ¿Qué vamos a beber?

-Tequila –respondió su hermano-. Voy a buscar una botella y vasos –palmeó su hombro con fuerza como había visto hacer a muchos hombros-. Entretiene a estas damas por mí, ¿quieres? –Le pidió antes de alejarse y desaparecer por la puerta que conducía al sótano.

-Genial –dijo Kol, tomando asiento en la silla que Klaus había dejado-. ¿Qué vamos a jugar?

-"Yo nunca" –sonrió Katherine perversamente-. ¿Algún secreto que ocultar Kol?

La mirada de él se dirigió sutilmente hacia Bonnie. Ella parecía bastante interesada en lo que Kol iba a responder a continuación.

-Ninguno –contestó él bastante seguro de sí mismo-. ¿Y tú, Kittycat? ¿Algún trapo sucio que no desees compartir conmigo?

-Tú me conoces, Kol –dijo ella, colocando su mano sobre su corazón y cerrando los ojos con falsa seriedad-. Jamás sería capaz de hacer algo malo.

Solté una risa y empujé a Katherine con mi cuerpo, haciendo que ella se estrellara contra Caroline, que también había encontrado absurda la respuesta de mi hermana y había resoplado su poca credibilidad.

-Sí, seguro –me burlé de Katherine.

-¿Me estás llamando mentirosa, E? –Preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida.

-No me atrevería –respondí con fingida gravedad.

Todos se rieron de esto. Kol se dirigió a mis dos amigas.

-Deberían haberlas visto en la secundaria, chicas. ¿Estas dos? –Apuntó hacia mi hermana y yo-. Jamás paran. Siempre han sido así.

-No sé si es más chistoso porque se parecen mucho o porque son muy distintas a la vez –expuso Caroline, indecisa.

-Ambas dos, definitivamente –concordó Kol, asintiendo.

Katherine deslizó un brazo sobre mis hombros dándome un apretado abrazo, casi rompiendo mi cuello.

-Lástima que Elena sea tan buena, porque o si no seríamos el doble de divertidas –hizo un gesto hacia ella-. Quiero decir, ¡mírenme!

Kol soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Dios, no. Sería un caos. Te quiero mucho, Kittycat. Pero el mundo ya tiene suficiente con una Katherine Gilbert.

-Hieres mi corazón, Kol –dijo ella, las palabras sonaron dolidas pero su semblante era risueño.

-Lo superarás –él le guiñó el ojo.

En ese momento, Klaus apareció por la puerta.

-¡Empecemos con esto! –Exclamó alcanzo sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Una sosteniendo la botella y la otra tres vasos.

Los depositó en la mesita y cuando vio que Kol le había quitado la silla, lo echó a un lado casi botándolo al suelo. Klaus era mayor que Kol por un año, lo que significaba que tenía veintiuno, ya que Kol había cumplido la veintena hace un par de meses.

-Eh, Klaus –dijo Caroline, luciendo algo confundida-. Como que acá solo hay tres vasos. ¿Y el resto?

-No te preocupes –la tranquilizó él con una sonrisa-. Damon trae el resto.

Como si hubiese sido invocado con las palabras de Klaus, Damon cruzó el umbral en toda su majestuosa gloria. Como la luz era más clara que allí abajo, pude observarlo mejor. Su cabello negro como el ónix brilló con reflejos casi plateados bajo las luces de la habitación. Él caminó contoneándose hacia nosotros, irradiando confianza y sensualidad. No estaba segura de que lo hiciese a propósito, creo que era innato en él. Creo que era la combinación de sus amplios hombros, estrechas caderas que parecían sacudirse hacia los lados con cada paso. Un espectáculo para ver.

Y, oh, Dios. Yo lo estaba comprobando. De nuevo. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Me ruboricé furiosamente y tomé uno de los vasos de chupitos, tratando de desconcentrarme.

-Espero que no les importe –Klaus dijo, sonando algo vacilante-. Damon me vio cuando estaba llevando las cosas y quiso unirse.

Katherine me dio un codazo en la espalda, probablemente nadie lo vio pero era una advertencia de parte de mi hermana. Cuando la miré con un silencioso cuestionamiento, ella alzó su barbilla imperceptiblemente.

 _Mira hacia arriba_. Eso quería decir. Okay. Alcé la vista.

Pero como si la atracción de esos ojos hipnóticos fuese ineludible, los míos parecieron encontrarse con ellos de inmediato, como si no hubiese ningún otro lugar donde mirar. Probablemente no lo había, mi punto focal había dejado que todo a nuestro alrededor pareciese una mancha borrosa y poco llamativa. Era curiosa la forma en que mis ojos parecieron saber exactamente dónde buscar, ni siquiera tuve que recorrer su rostro hasta hallar los suyos. Un simple medio segundo fue todo lo que me tomó para ubicarlos. El magnetismo era algo fuera de este mundo.

Él me estaba mirando y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentí el tirón que le dieron a mi brazo. Pestañeé forzándome a centrarme en mi hermana. Fue casi doloroso, apartar la vista de algo tan hermoso. Sus ojos eran tan atrayentes como el océano en un día de tormenta, cuando puedes escuchar el oleaje, las olas al romperse en contra de los roqueríos. Y sabes que si te acercas demasiado y te adentras en las profundidades podrás hundirte, ser arrastrada por la marea y no regresar jamás. Sumirte en el profundo azul interminable, el cual es capaz de quitarte hasta el último de tus alientos. Un mar tan frío al principio pero que luego parece adquirir la temperatura perfecta, adecuada para nadar en él incansablemente.

Las uñas de mi hermana se enterraron en mi piel e hice una mueca de dolor, efectivamente apartando la vista de él. Mi respiración se tornó más fácil.

-¿Puedes ser más obvia? –Susurró Katherine entre dientes-. Sí, él es ardiente. Pero deja de mirarlo porque se van a dar cuenta.

Todo el rubor que había tratado de reprimir embistió mi rostro con violencia. El calor comenzaba desde la raíz de mi pelo hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies. No sabía si era posible pero sentía como si cada centímetro de mi cuerpo estuviese enrojecido.

No me atreví a mirar a Damon otra vez, mientras ayudaba a Katherine a repartir todos los vasos para cada uno, dejándolos a una distancia considerable entre ellos para evitar que alguien se confundiera. No es como si importara, los vasos se vaciarían y llenarían constantemente.

Damon y Kol trajeron más sillas para poder sentarse. Las mujeres estábamos cómodamente ubicadas en el sillón mientras Klaus comenzaba a llenar cada uno de los vasos.

-¿Quién comienza? –Preguntó Katherine, creo que le preguntaba a Klaus.

No estaba segura, no había alzado mi vista de nuevo.

-Las damas primero, obviamente –respondió Klaus, caballerosamente.

Sonreí ante esto, ya superando mi bochorno. Los hombres estaban sentados frente a las mujeres, los tres a horcajadas en las sillas, era algo divertido para ver. No dejé que mis ojos se acercasen ni siquiera por un instante al hombre de pelo negro y piel pálida. No, no caería bajo la tentación. Aun cuando lo prohibido podía ser tan provocativo con la eterna promesa de ser placentero una vez que lo pruebas. Atrapándote en su trampa, dejándote con los deseos de más.

¡¿Qué demonios ocurría conmigo?! Joder, Elena. ¡Para ya! Jodido infierno. Si seguía así, ya no podría estar con Damon a menos que él estuviese a más de veinte metros de distancia.

Me armé de valor, tratando de reunir todo el autocontrol posible y le eché una pequeña ojeada. No pasó inadvertida como yo esperaba, porque él me estaba sonriendo, como si supiera que estaba teniendo un conflicto interno. Qué desgraciado.

Sabía que mi expresión se había endurecido cuando la diversión de él pareció titubear. Dejé que mis ojos se voltearan hacia las chicas.

-Está bien –decidió Katherine, tomando el liderazgo-. Iremos de derecha a izquierda. Elena, tú partes.

Ugh. ¿Por qué yo? Traté de pensar en algo, _lo que sea_. Mi mente estaba en blanco. Eso pasaba cada vez que alguien me lanzaba una pregunta al azar. Podía estar preparada, pero mi cerebro siempre parecía traicionarme en momentos de presión como este. Este era un juego de beber, entonces… ¡Bingo!

-Yo nunca… –dudé por unos segundos, no muy segura si debía revelar o no este tipo de información. Bueno, ¿a quién le importa, no?-, me he emborrachado.

Todos me miraron impactados y tardaron un buen rato en tomar los vasos de chupitos y beberlos al seco. _Todos bebieron._ Sin excepciones. ¡Incluso Bonnie bebió!

Incómodo…

-¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó Damon, sus cejas alzadas casi hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

Por todo lo sagrado en esta tierra, ¿por qué tenía que ser él el que me preguntara eso? De repente me sentía como una niña pequeña, algo en lo que Rebekah solía ser una experta.

-Debes estar bromeando –rio Klaus.

Oh, pero miren. La sensación de estar en llamas volvió. Como si necesitase que se dieran cuenta de lo avergonzada que estaba.

-No –Katherine se sumó a las risas, pasó un brazo por mis hombros, dándome ánimos-. A diferencia de ustedes aquí, Elena es una chica buena.

Una esquina de los labios de Damon comenzó a alzarse, revelando un hoyuelo en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Suspiré mentalmente.

Mientras Klaus rellenaba los vasitos. Kol tomó el mío y lo alzó junto enfrente de mi cara, tan cerca que podía oler el hedor del alcohol. Lo tomé entre mis dedos y observé el líquido ambarino detenidamente.

-Bueno, eso está a punto de cambiar –ronroneó él.

-¡Salud por eso! –Gritó Caroline.

Todos rieron, pero no escuché una risa en particular. Mis ojos se dirigieron a Damon y él no parecía tan contento ahora. ¿No quería que me emborrachara? En serio, ¿cuál era el problema de este hombre? Esta era _mi_ vida y podía hacer lo que _yo_ quisiera. Además, ¿no era este el fin de los juegos de beber? ¡Arg! Podía ser tan frustrante. Empiné mi chupito y tragué todo el líquido, dejando que el tequila quemara mi garganta. Damon imitó mi movimiento.

-Está bien. Mi turno –dijo Katherine-. Yo nunca he tenido un trio antes –finalizó su frase lanzándole un guiño al trío de hombres.

¡Ja!

Nadie levantó sus vasos excepto Kol y… Damon. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Él había tenido un trío?

Damon lucía demasiado contento consigo mismo, como si el hecho de acostarse con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo no fuese algo raro. ¿O era un trio con dos hombres? Es posible…

Mi mente se tiró un piquero en el alcantarillado. Un montón de pensamientos sucios arremolinándose en mi cabeza. Necesitaba una distracción.

-¿Con quién? –Le pregunté a Kol.

Una sonrisa incrédula se extendió por mi rostro. Klaus se rio de su hermano. Miré a Bonnie a hurtadillas, ella parecía algo disgustada.

-Un caballero no tiene memoria –se limitó a decir Kol.

Bien dicho. Noté que una pequeña sonrisa se elevó en los labios de Bonnie. Bien hecho, Kol.

-¿Damon? –Preguntó Klaus.

Damon había entrecerrado sus ojos y me estaba mirando a mí. ¿Qué hice ahora?

Se centró en su amigo.

-Uh, uh –negó con la cabeza, la diversión coloreó sus ojos azulinos-. No lograrás que te diga nada esta vez, Mikaelson.

-¿Desde cuándo tú te guardas las cosas? –Una risa sorprendida se escapó de la boca de Klaus-. No pasa ni un par de horas antes de que tú cuentes todo, y quiero decir _todo_ , con lujo de detalles.

¿O era mi idea o Damon se veía un poco incómodo? Entonces yo había tenido razón. Damon _era_ un mujeriego. Podría reírme de él. ¿A alguien le contrariaba su pasado? Qué pena. Debería haberlo pensado antes de acostarse con lo que deberían ser un montón de mujeres.

La bilis comenzó a subir por mi garganta. Tragué por reflejo.

-¡Me toca! –Canturreó Caroline-. Yo nunca he besado a una chica antes.

Todos reímos, sobre todo las mujeres al ver cómo todos los hombres se vieron obligados a beber del chupito.

-Eso es tan injusto –Klaus negó divertido con la cabeza.

Pero lo interesante que ocurrió a continuación fue que _Katherine_ levantó su vaso y tomó de él. Todos nos quedamos callados mientras Katherine dejaba el vaso vacío en la mesa, mirándonos a todos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó después de un segundo de silencio-. Estaba borracha.

Las risas explotaron. Era el turno de Bonnie, quien lucía pensativa.

-Yo nunca… -dijo ella-, he recibido una multa.

Los tres hombres bebieron.

-¿Por qué? –Le preguntó Caroline a Klaus inmediatamente después de que él depositó su chupito en la mesa.

-Conducía ebrio –rio Klaus-. No estoy orgulloso de eso.

-Velocidad –contestó Kol, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa-. Era un día de partido, no me lo iba a perder.

-¿Damon? –Preguntó Katherine, con una ceja enarcada.

-Estaba mal estacionado –resopló Damon-. Patético, lo sé.

Me reí entre dientes. Era una lástima que Damon estuviese sentado a mi lado, porque logró escucharme. Alzó las cejas sorprendido en mi dirección, pero sabía que le agradó mi reacción. Igual me callé.

-Está bien. Sigamos –dijo Kol, sabiendo que era su turno-. Yo… Mierda, no se me ocurre nada. Eh… ¡Oh! –Exclamó cuando le llegó la inspiración-. Yo nunca he bailado sobre una mesa cuando estaba borracho.

Le sonrió malvadamente a Katherine, la que suspiró pesadamente con fingida seriedad.

-Golpe bajo, Kol –negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el tequila de su chupito.

Caroline hizo lo mismo, sonriendo divertida. Klaus alzó las cejas agradablemente sorprendido.

-¿En ropa interior?

Caroline le dio un resoplido como respuesta y se estiró por sobre la mesa para empujarlo.

-¡Ya lo desearías!

Klaus se rio entre dientes.

-Apuesto a que sí –coqueteó él, obviamente afectado por el alcohol.

Damon se rio de esto y alzó su chupito lentamente, sabiendo que había recolectado las miradas de todos en el círculo. Tragó del líquido ambarino sin siquiera hacer una mueca. Era algo impresionante, si me lo preguntas a mí.

-Estaba borracho –explicó a las preguntas silenciosas.

Todos asentimos comprendiendo. Las cosas que te podía obligar a hacer el alcohol… no es que yo hubiese tenido una experiencia de primera mano. Pero había visto a otras personas bajo su efecto. Sobre todo a Katherine. Ese pensamiento hizo que una risa burbujeara su camino fuera de mi garganta.

-Okay. Tu turno, Klaus –le dije al británico, quien estaba pegado contemplando a Caroline.

Él suspiró al ser distraído.

-Yo nunca he besado un chico antes –le dio un guiño coqueto a la rubia.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor? –Preguntó mientras se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

Todas las mujeres bebieron, excepto yo. Nuevamente fue el centro de atención. Oh, joder. Me estaba cansando de esto.

Pero fue cómico ver como los ojos de Damon casi se salieron de sus cuencas. Klaus y Kol, por otro lado, no paraban de reír.

-¿De verdad? –Arqueó las cejas Caroline.

Mis mejillas estaban calientes.

-Sí –contesté con una voz sorprendentemente estable.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Kol, una vez que se tranquilizó.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Nunca me gustó nadie en el instituto.

La sonrisa ladeada de Damon había retornado.

-Sabia decisión –suspiró Caroline-. Desearía haber hecho lo mismo.

Klaus no pareció muy convencido.

-¿No que te gustaba Kol?

Bonnie se volteó a verme boquiabierta, apostaba a que se sentía tan avergonzada como yo. Logré recomponerme lo suficiente como para bufar.

-No.

Damon me observaba cuidadosamente.

-Esa fue una broma de Rebekah –intercedió Katherine en mi defensa, claramente molesta.

Le envié una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Bonnie, quien se relajó visiblemente.

-Kat tiene razón –asintió Kol.

Damon se volteó para mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Rebekah una vez le preguntó a Elena si encontraba a algún chico de la secundaria lindo –me lanzó una sonrisa malvada-. Resulta que Elena le dijo que me encontraba lindo a mí.

Puede que le haya enviado un gesto obsceno con mi dedo, lo que terminó por traer más risas.

-¿Así que nunca te gustó nadie realmente? –Preguntó Klaus asombrado.

-Nope –me encogí de hombros.

-¿Y ahora? –Su sonrisa se volvió peligrosa.

-Tampoco –dije sin siquiera pestañear, sin siquiera inmutarme.

-Mentirosa –susurró audiblemente Caroline.

Katherine rio dándole un codazo.

-¿Oh? –Preguntó Klaus, sus oídos se habrían movido su hubiese sido un perro-. ¿Hay algo que no nos estés diciendo, Elena?

Miré a hurtadillas a Damon solo para descubrir que él también estaba esperando mi respuesta. Maldita sea, me habían lanzado a los leones.

-No. Caroline sólo está bromeando –reí nerviosamente.

Caroline levantó las manos en derrota.

-Lo que tú digas, cariño.

-Es tu turno, Damon –dijo Katherine, deslizando sus ojos a un sonriente Damon.

Él asintió.

-Nunca he tenido sexo en un árbol –anunció él, sin miramientos.

¿Árbol? Había un montón de lugares que él no había considerado. Como una pared, el suelo, auto, elevador, piscina, playa, y… Oh, Dios. Creo que mi cara estaba ardiendo en estos momentos.

Nadie bebió, pero Klaus golpeó su muslo como si lamentara no haber bebido.

-Maldición, eso sería algo tan jodidamente bueno.

-Sí –Caroline suspiró soñadoramente.

Me giré para verla, ella estaba mirando a Klaus con sus ojos brillando con entusiasmo. Creo que a alguien le estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol, después de todo.

-Tu turno, Elena –ronroneó Damon.

Hmm. Entrecerré los ojos pensativamente.

-Yo nunca le he mandado fotos de mí desnuda a alguien más –asentí orgullosa de mí misma.

Las sonrisas de los hombres se volvieron casi depredadoras esperando que las demás chicas bebieran.

-Maldita sea, Elena. Vas a lograr que me emborrache –Katherine negó con la cabeza, empinando su vaso.

Caroline rio mientras bebía del suyo. Bonnie no lo hizo y Kol sonrió ante esto.

-Nunca he pillado a alguien teniendo sexo –anunció Katherine en venganza.

Enrojecí inmediatamente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –Dije tapándome la cara con mis manos-. ¡Esa fue tu culpa!

Las risas me rodearon.

-¿A quién viste? –Preguntó Klaus entre carcajadas.

-A Katherine –gemí mortificada-. A ella se le olvidó avisarme que iba a tener compañía ese día –gruñí lanzándole una mirada de muerte a mi hermana.

-Podrías haber tocado la puerta –dijo mi hermana, sin tener la decencia de parecer avergonzada al respecto.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué iba a saber yo que ibas a estar con alguien más? Después de todo, también era mi cuarto –le recordé.

Katherine se encogió de hombros, como si no hubiese sido su error.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo en la escuela –dijo Caroline, luciendo conforme con su frase.

Todos bebieron excepto Kol, Bonnie, Caroline y yo. Miré a los demás expectantes. Klaus se encogió de hombros y Katherine se rio. Damon solo sonreía.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo con más de una persona en menos de veinticuatro horas –dijo Bonnie.

-Joder –gruñó Klaus, tragando el tequila de un solo golpe.

Damon se rio de su amigo mientras hacía lo mismo. Definitivamente un mujeriego.

Kol frunció los labios en concentración.

-Nunca he tenido sexo estando drogado.

Damon y Klaus rieron al mismo tiempo. Los dos alzaron los vasos y bebieron.

-Algunos aquí van a terminar borrachos –se burló Caroline con voz cantarina.

-Yo nunca me he hecho un tatuaje –dijo Klaus, cruzando sus brazos y meneando sus cejas hacia Damon.

Damon bebió de su chupito. ¿Qué? ¿Él tenía un tatuaje? El interés llegó a su punto máximo.

-Maldición –siseó Caroline después de tragar el tequila.

-¿Tú tienes un tatuaje? –Preguntó Klaus con curiosidad brillando en sus ojos azules-. ¿Dónde?

Caroline sonrió.

-Es una estrella –hizo un gesto a su pie cubierto por una zapatilla-. En mi pie.

-Lindo –sonrió Klaus.

No podía contener mi curiosidad.

-¿Y tú? –Le pregunté a Damon, casi muriendo por saber.

Él me dio una sonrisa conocedora y extendió mi tortura, demorándose en contestar.

-Una frase, en mi brazo.

-¿Qué dice? –Me acerqué un poco más a él.

-¿No te gustaría saber? –Preguntó él en broma.

¡Ugh! ¿Por qué no me lo decía simplemente?

Cuando Damon se dio vuelta y dejó su vaso en la mesa, supe que no me iba a responder. Quería arañar algo, mis manos se transformaron en puños. _Odiaba_ , simplemente odiaba cuando alguien evadía mis respuestas.

-Esto no es justo –se quejó Caroline-. A este paso, Elena jamás se emborrachará. Elena no ha hecho _nada._

-Cielos, gracias –murmuré sarcásticamente.

Katherine se rio a mi lado.

-Aunque ella tiene razón –me dijo-. Así que es hora de que cambiemos el juego.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo. ¿Qué? ¿Todos contra Elena?

-¿A qué podemos jugar? –Preguntó Kol.

-¡Paranoia! –Chilló Caroline, casi reventando mis tímpanos.

-¿Cómo se juega? –Pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

Caroline literalmente sacudió sus manos en el aire.

-¡Oh, es muy divertido! –Sonrió ella, más que alegre-. La persona a tu lado debe susurrarte una pregunta y tú debes responderla gritando. Si alguien quiere saber qué te han preguntado, entonces la persona que hizo la pregunta tendrá que beber.

De cualquier forma, sin importar en qué orden, tendría que interactuar con Damon.

-No lo sé –dudé, temerosa.

¿Qué podía preguntarle? O peor, ¿qué podría preguntarme él a mí? Tendría que gritar mi respuesta, después de todo.

-No seas una aguafiestas –me regañó Caroline.

-¿No podemos jugar otra cosa? –Preguntó Katherine-. Será difícil si alguien responde con un sí o un no.

-Duh –Caroline puse los ojos en blanco-. Esa es la idea.

-Concuerdo con Katherine –opinó Bonnie.

Caroline gruñó.

-Bien. ¿Entonces a qué?

-"Lo más probable" –sonrió Kol.

-¿Uh? –Katherine arqueó una ceja.

-Es fácil. Alguien hace una pregunta cómo, "¿quién sería más probable que se acueste con alguien esta noche?" y todos tendremos que apuntar a alguien. Cada uno tendrá que tomar un trago por cada persona que te señale –Kol se encogió de hombros-. Fácil.

Katherine asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Qué piensan ustedes, chicos?

-A mí me gusta –Klaus se encogió de hombros-. Yo digo que lo hagamos. ¿Damon?

-Bien por mí –Damon alzó un hombro.

-¿Quién parte? –Preguntó Kol.

-Esta vez partirán los hombres –Katherine apuntó a Damon-. Izquierda a derecha. Damon, tú partes.

-Okay –el asintió-. ¿Quién sería más probable que se emborrache esta noche?

-Uno, dos… -Kol contó-. ¡Tres!

Todos, quiero decir _todos_ apuntaron hacia mí. Yo apunté a Katherine. Pero, maldición, todos se habían tirado en mi contra. Esto no era justo. Tendría que tomar… ¿Cuántos? ¿Seis chupitos?

Katherine bebió del suyo con una risa ahogada.

-Vamos, Elena –me entregó un vaso-. Bebe.

Tragué inmediatamente. Ya después del tercer chupito, el tequila rasgaba mi garganta placenteramente. Una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Beber no era tan malo. No entendía por qué la gente siempre decía que no deberían haber bebido. Esto no parecía tan terrible.

* * *

 **Sábado 27 de agosto de 2016**

Jodida vida.

Nunca –repito-, nunca volveré a tomar de nuevo. Nunca más. Lo digo en serio. Adiós, alcohol. Hasta nunca jamás.

Masajeé mis sienes lentamente, soltando un quejido. Mi cabeza martilleaba incesantemente como si unos mini hombrecitos estuviesen saltando dentro de mi cráneo, golpeándolo con sus mini martillitos. Me dolía todo, literalmente todo. No podía siquiera levantarme sin sentir el agotamiento de mis músculos. Levantarse había sido una lucha tremenda, apenas había logrado salir de la cama cuando estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella nuevamente. El dolor era insoportable y a duras penas podía mantener mis ojos abiertos. La luz era demasiado brillante, dolorosa y cegadora. No hacía más que empeorar mi dolor de cabeza.

Dios. Las resacas apestaban. Ahora entendía por qué la gente decía que no deberían haber bebido. Debería haberlo sabido. Siempre pensé que las resacas no eran tan terribles como todos lo hacían creer. Bueno, ahora estaba viviendo esta experiencia en carne propia y me arrepentía de haber bebido tanto anoche. No recordaba mucho. Bueno, no recordaba nada. Al menos no después de mi quinto o sexto chupito de tequila. ¿Qué hacía hecho? No tenía idea. Le podría haber preguntado a Caroline, pero ella no estaba en mejores condiciones que yo. Aunque a diferencia de ella, yo sí había logrado levantarme esta mañana. Me costó enormemente, pero lo hice. Ella se quedó en quema quejándose de la luz, del ruido, de todo. La entendía perfectamente, porque yo apenas pude trasladarme por el campus con mis lentes de sol puestos, necesitando desesperadamente mi dosis de cafeína.

Esa era la única razón por la que me levanté. La ducha ayudó un poco a aliviar mis dolores musculares, pero luego de que los remedios contra la jaqueca no funcionaron, no me quedaba otra cosa que esperar que el café cumpliera sus milagros y acabara con mi miseria. Además, también tenía que estudiar. Mi nuevo profesor de Cálculo no halló mejor cosa que darnos como tarea un cuestionario _enorme_ sobre un montón de teoremas cuyos nombres no podía siquiera pronunciar. No entendía ni una mierda de lo que salía escrito en el libro de texto y mi adolorido cerebro no estaba ayudando mucho. Lo peor de todo es que esta era la _introducción_ a nuestra clase de Cálculo. No sabía si correr aterrada o enfrentar las cosas como una niña grande.

Pero no podía concentrarme porque primero que todo, no entendía; segundo, me dolía todo. Azoté mi cabeza en contra de la mesa, casi recostando la mitad superior de mi cuerpo sobre la mesa de campo. Había pensado que un buen desayuno y el aire libre me harían bien. Hasta el momento no ha funcionado ninguno de los dos. Era una batalla perdida. Gemí nuevamente.

-Alguien tiene una resaca de los infiernos –dijo una voz a mi lado, muy cerca de mi oído.

Demasiado cerca. La piel de mi cuello se erizó y salté lejos de él por instinto. Había estado tan concentrada tratando de alejar el dolor que no me había dado cuenta de que él estaba ahí, ni siquiera lo sentía acercarse. Damon se rio de mi sobresalto y no estaba ayudando en nada a mí ya irritado humor.

-¿Se supone que deben ser así de terribles? –pregunté sin abrir mis ojos.

Temía que si levantase la cabeza de la mesa, el dolor empeoraría.

-¿Nunca has tenido una antes? –El bastardo volvió a reírse-. Oh, cierto. Nunca te habías emborrachado antes. ¿Así que ahora estás tratando de vivir la experiencia universitaria como se debe? –Se burló.

O se callaba o iba a callarlo. A la fuerza si fuese necesario. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y mis retinas ardieron.

Él se veía demasiado fresco y limpio. ¿Cómo era posible? Él había bebido más que yo, al menos eso es lo que recuerdo. Y él se veía impecable, con una camiseta negra de mangas cortas casi abrazando su torso bien esculpido y esos vaqueros que parecían colgar peligrosamente bajos en sus caderas. Él tomó asiento a mi lado e inspeccionó mi rostro lentamente. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda, porque sabía que yo lucía como un desastre. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo me había mostrado que tenía unas oscuras ojeras bajo mis ojos y párpados. Lucía como un jodido mapache. También habían aparecido un montón de espinillas en mi frente y nariz.

Menos mal que mi periodo se había acabado la semana pasada.

Pero a pesar de que había tomado una ducha, seguía sintiéndome asquerosa. No sabía si era por la resaca o mi apariencia andrajosa. Tampoco es como si me hubiese dedicado a arreglarme. Agarré lo primero que encontré. Vaqueros, camiseta holgada y sudadera. Lo mismo de siempre. Cómodo y sencillo. Pero ahora me sentía demasiado impresentable frente a él. Siendo que él estaba usando prácticamente lo mismo, exceptuando la sudadera. Su chaqueta de cuero era algo constante en su vestimenta.

Él no podía verse así de impecable. ¿Cuál era su secreto? ¿Un pacto con el diablo? Mientras seguía inspeccionándolo con mis ojos, me di cuenta de que su pelo negro como la obsidiana estaba brillando, unas pequeñas gotas cayendo de él de vez en cuando. El olor a perfume y crema de afeitar llegó a mis fosas nasales y reprimí un gemido. Esta vez no era de dolor.

Era injusto. Sumamente injusto.

-Conozco la receta anti-resaca perfecta, aprobada por todos los que la han probado –me contó él casualmente.

Arrugué mi nariz. Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue un líquido verdoso similar al vómito con olor a pescado. La bilis subió a mi garganta y cerré los ojos, volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza sobre la mesa.

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué? –El no pareció ofendido por mi rechazo inmediato, sino que esto pareció entretenerlo inmensamente.

Jodido imbécil.

-Es la vieja receta de los Salvatore. No muchos la conocen. Considérate afortunada –bromeó.

-Estoy honrada –no pude evitar decir eso con todo el sarcasmo que me era posible.

Pero la oferta se volvió tentadora.

-¿Qué lleva? –Pregunté finalmente.

-Si te lo digo, ya no será secreta –me recordó.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo para mirarlo. Él se encogió de hombros, como haciéndome ver que no tenía otra opción que aceptar sin miramientos. Pero yo era demasiado escrupulosa y desconfiada, además de mañosa. Por nada en el mundo comería algo sin saber qué contiene o cómo está hecho.

-Nah. Creo que pasaré esta vez –cerré mis párpados y lo ignoré por un buen rato.

-Si así lo quieres –dijo él, sin moverse de su puesto.

¿Por qué no se iba? No me sentía con ganas de tratarlo amablemente. No con este dolor traído personalmente por el mismo Satanás.

-¿Qué estás estudiando? –Preguntó Damon agarrando uno de los libros en los que estaba recostada y mi cabeza chocó con la madera.

Ouch. Agujas de dolor se clavaron en mi cerebro.

-Calculo –musité entre dientes sin mirarlo.

-¿Cómo vas? –preguntó haciendo sonar las hojas mientras cambiaba de página.

-¿Cómo crees?

Me levanté y llevé mi taza de café a la boca. Mmm. Delicioso. Me olvidé del dolor imparable por unos segundos. Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos que se habían cerrado inconscientemente producto del placer de la degustación, noté que Damon tenía la mandíbula apretada. ¿Le molestaba algo? Un músculo saltó en su cuello y él carraspeó.

Quizás le molestó el sonido de mi voz. Yo no era precisamente agradable cuando me dolía la cabeza, Katherine siempre solía decir que era desagradable. Pero hombre, me apiadé de él y suavicé mi expresión. Él no se merecía que me desquitase con él.

-Puedo ayudarte –se ofreció.

¿Él sabía cálculo? ¿Iba a ayudarme?

-¿Entiendes esta mierda? –solté bruscamente con el ceño fruncido.

Cielos. Era toda una dama esta mañana. Me ruboricé avergonzada por mi arrebato.

Damon solo se rio.

-Sí. ¿Esto es Introducción al Cálculo o algo así? Es pan comido para mí –se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el asiento, apoyando su espalda en la mesa ya que los asientos de la mesas de campo no tenían respaldo. Eran unas simples tablas de madera. Él recostado bajo la luz del sol era una vista apetecible.

El muy creído.

-A nadie le gustan los presumidos, Damon.

Creo que esta era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre. Creo que él también se dio cuenta porque su sonrisa se ensanchó tan solo un poco.

-Créeme cuanto te lo digo –dijo él apuntando con un dedo hacia el libro que parecía contener un idioma ininteligible para mí. Y eso que amaba las matemáticas. Esto era así de difícil-. Esto es fácil para mí.

-¿Qué estás estudiando? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Ingeniería comercial –respondió él como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Pero, santa mierda, sí lo era. Jamás podría estudiar eso. Amaba las matemáticas. Pero _tantas_ matemáticas, tantas fórmulas.

¡Puaj!

-¿Tú? –Preguntó él mientras hojeaba mi libro.

-Medicina –una sonrisa se me escapó.

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estudiar lo que siempre he soñado se siente jodidamente increíble.

-¡Medicina! –Exclamó él, sorprendido-. Una doctora. Maldición.

Ahora le sonreía abiertamente. Él me miró por unos segundos, recorriendo mi rostro con su mirada. Era tan consciente de mis imperfecciones, que me incomodó que él me estuviese observando.

-¿Vas en tu primer año? –Preguntó él, la sonrisa de lado tomó una inclinación peligrosa.

Era la clase de sonrisa que te invitaba a hacer cosas malas. Cosas muy malas.

-Sip –asentí-. ¿Tú?

-Cuarto año –contestó él, viéndose más que un poco petulante.

-¡Eres un senior! –Jadeé.

Él debería tener unos veintidós años, entonces. ¿Pero por qué me sorprendía? Sabía que él era amigo de Elijah, por lo que esto no debería ser una novedad para mí.

Estúpida Elena.

-Sí –rio Damon-. ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi ayuda?

-Uh, no lo sé… -me desvié, tomando uno de los lápices abandonados en mi mesa y jugueteando con él, moviéndolo de una mano a otra.

Luego comencé a dibujar garabatos distraídamente en una de las esquinas de mi cuaderno.

-¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? –Preguntó él abruptamente.

De la nada. Y sonó dolido. Alcé la vista hacia él, mirándolo asustada. No quería que se sintiera mal porque de pasada me haría sentir mal a mí sabiendo que él estaba así por mi culpa.

-Eres el novio de Rebekah –dije a modo de explicación.

Kol me había llamado esta mañana contándome que había tenido que soportar la discusión entre Damon y Rebekah. Ellos pelearon, incluso se gritaron mutuamente.

Pero ambos seguían juntos. No me gustaba. No lo aprobaba.

¿Pero qué pasaba si Damon la amaba y había decidido perdonarla después de todo? No había nada que hacer contra eso. Porque entonces significaba que él la amaba incondicionalmente y era capaz de perdonar incluso las infidelidades de ella. Era… admirable. Y lamentable también.

Damon frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que le había dicho.

-¿Y? –exigió una explicación.

-A Rebekah no le gusta que sus amigas hablen con sus novios. Dice que es de entrometidas y que no tenemos nada que hacer con ellos. Es un poco… posesiva –le aclaré.

Damon resopló, al igual que un caballo. Y sus ojos subieron hasta el techo.

-Mala suerte. Estoy tratando de ser tu amigo.

Todo pensamiento coherente abandonó mi cerebro.

¿Amigo? ¿Él quería ser mi amigo? Podía vivir con eso. Podía lidiar con él siendo mi amigo. Ahora si le hablaba no sería extraño ni sospechoso. Mi alma aún estaba atormentada, mi corazón aún inseguro pero un peso se liberó de mis hombros.

Podía ser su amiga.

-¿No quieres ser mi amiga?

Él sonó apenado y mi corazón sufrió por él. Seguramente se sintió rechazado cuando no le respondí inmediatamente.

Pero yo lo quería. Como amigo, claro.

-Sí –asentí rápidamente-. Sí, por supuesto –dije con más convicción.

Fue todo lo que necesitó. Él sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. No era una sonrisa completa pero era lo más cercano. Mi corazón tartamudeó. Dios, ¿en qué me había metido?

Damon agarró mi libro y lo dio vuelta para que pudiese leerlo mientras él señalaba las fórmulas y me explicaba los procedimientos hasta llegar a la solución. Su dedicación era digna de admiración mientras me encaminaba hacia las respuestas. Una expresión dulce, tranquila y considerada en su semblante. Amable y amistosa.

Estuve demasiado ocupada mirándolo a él como para prestar atención a lo que sea que él estaba diciendo. Él me miró a los ojos, chocando con mi atenta mirada.

-Y eso es todo. ¿Fácil, no? –Preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

Si es que se puede considerar tierna una sonrisa en el rostro de un hombre tan apuesto.

Sí, seguro. Lo que tú digas.

-Sí –asentí repetidas veces.

El movimiento se vio demasiado falso. Damon se dio cuenta de esto y se rio de mí.

-No entendiste nada de lo que dije. ¿No?

Me encogí y alcé mis hombros a modo de disculpa, le di una sonrisa culpable. Él negó con la cabeza, sin estar enojado porque no le presté atención, sino divertido.

-Está bien. Te lo explicaré todo de nuevo.

Esta vez sí lo escuché y el entendimiento se abrió paso dentro de mí cuando logré darle sentido al montón de números, letras y signos de mi libro.

También comprendí que me había metido en un serio problema cuando vi el rostro simpático de Damon. Él me sonrió.

Serios problemas.

* * *

 **NA:** Okay. Puede que haya estado demasiado ansiosa por publicar este capítulo que ni siquiera revisé la ortografía ni me fijé si había cometido algún error. Tampoco re-escribí la última parte como siempre suelo hacerlo. Pero es que tenía tantas ganas de publicar este capítulo, porque la idea ha estado rondando en mi mente desde que terminé de escribir el otro y no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Esta era la única manera.

Quiero agradecer los comentarios que he recibido. Los comentarios siempre me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Ahora bien, sé que tengo que actualizar mi otra historia también y planeo hacerlo. Tan solo no sé cuando:(

En fin, ¿qué opinan? Quiero saber qué piensan de este capítulo. Es un poco más corto que los que he publicado anteriormente. Iba a agregar un flashback pero son las ocho de la mañana y estoy muerta de sueño, así que puede que lo agregue en el otro capítulo.

Mucho amor,

 **Javiera.**

Música para este capítulo **:**

 **Mic Check - GTA & TJR**

 **Mustang Kids - Zella Day ft. Baby E**

 **Friends - Ed Sheeran**


	5. Chapter 4

**Descargo de responsabilidad: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Estos le pertenecen a L. J. Smith y Julie Plec.** (aunque no me molestaría si me dejaran estar un día con Damon ;) )

* * *

 _"Why are you so afraid of giving this a chance?"_

 _"Because I am scared of how much I like you."_

 _How I Met Your Mother (2005)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Wildfire**

 **Martes 8 de octubre de 2013**

 _Había estado tratando de resolver un complicado ejercicio de geometría durante los últimos diez minutos cuando un bolso femenino aterrizó sobre la mesa que había estado ocupando con un gran estruendo, efectivamente arrancándome de mi estado de concentración y provocando que saltara un buen centímetro de mi silla. Alcé la vista alarmada para encontrarme con la figura esbelta de Rebekah, quien portaba una expresión determinada en su rostro._

 _-Necesito tu ayuda –dijo sin más, dejándose caer en el puesto frente al mío._

 _-Hola a ti también –murmuré entre dientes, lo suficientemente bajo para que no me escuchara._

 _Brevemente me pregunté qué es lo que quería que yo hiciera. Ahora mismo estaba demasiado ocupada, ya que en la siguiente hora tendríamos un examen de matemática, el cual equivalía a un gran porcentaje de nuestro promedio de notas. Estuve estudiando toda la noche anterior y durante toda la mañana, pero aún no me sentía lo suficientemente segura como para dar el examen y esa era la razón por la cual me había apartado de todo el mundo y había ido a la biblioteca durante el almuerzo en vez de ir al casino, como usualmente lo hacía._

 _Necesitaba estudiar al menos un poco más para no reprobar, porque al paso que iba, seguramente no podría responder ninguna de las preguntas que aparecerán en la prueba._

 _Pero Rebekah no estaba contribuyendo en mis planes. Parte de mí quería decirle que se fuera y me dejara tranquila, pero tampoco podía negarle mi ayuda si es que estaba en mis manos la solución a cualquiera de sus problemas._

 _Para rematar, la desconfianza ya estaba asomando su fea cabeza, advirtiéndome que no aceptara sin más, pero no me permití a mí misma preocuparme sobre lo que sea que me iba a pedir Rebekah. No lo encontraba justo ni generoso de mi parte. Si lo podía hacer, no veía porqué negarme. No era una persona individualista y me gustaba contribuir para el bien común. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?_

 _Suprimí la desesperación y la creciente irritación por haber sido interrumpida en mis estudios e inhalé fuertemente, calmando mis frenéticos nervios y preparándome para lo que sea que ella quería. A este paso me iba a provocar una úlcera._

 _-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Le pregunté, dejando el lápiz sostenía a un lado._

 _Al mismo tiempo, hurgueteé en mi bolso y saqué el emparedado que tenía guardado. Le di un buen mordisco y mi estómago me lo agradeció._

 _Cada vez que me encontraba demasiado nerviosa antes de dar un examen, era como si olvidara completamente mis necesidades más básicas, como comer o ir al baño. Así que, como ahora me estaba dando un merecido descanso, el hambre retornó con violencia._

 _Mientras masticaba energéticamente, Rebekah sacó su celular del bolsillo de sus pantalones –los cuales no tardé en notar que eran tan ceñidos que me pregunté cómo diablos fue capaz de ponérselos en primer lugar-, y apretó el botón de desbloqueo, encendiendo la pantalla. La luz iluminó su pálido rostro y una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió en su cara._

 _Me pregunté con quién estaría hablando._

 _-No sé nada de matemática –suspiró aburrida mientras tecleaba su clave de seguridad._

 _Pestañeé un par de veces, esperando a que continuara. Cuando no lo hizo y siguió escribiendo lo que supuse que era un mensaje, deduje que esa era la razón por la cual necesitaba mi ayuda._

 _-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar? –Me ofrecí de buen modo. Eso no era ningún problema. Lo que sí, me sorprendió que pidiera mi ayuda ahora, cuando faltaba… Alcé mi muñeca y acerqué mi reloj a la cara. Menos de media hora para el examen-. Puedo enseñarte si quieres. Eso me ayudará a estudiar a mí también. Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que deberíamos empezar…_

 _-No –sacudió la mano despectivamente como si mi idea fuese estúpida, sin despegar los ojos de su celular en ningún momento-. No servirá de nada. Necesito que me ayudes en la prueba._

 _Fruncí el ceño. Si le enseñaba, era muy probable que lograse responder más de la mitad de los ejercicios del examen. Siempre y cuando yo estuviese bien preparada para darlo, claro. No era una mala idea. ¿Por qué dijo que no?_

 _-¿Y cómo te puedo ayudar, entonces? –Pregunté tentativamente._

 _Tenía la leve sospecha de hacia donde se dirigía esto._

 _-Fácil –se encogió de hombros sin mirarme mientras sus dedos seguían tecleando en la pantalla con una velocidad casi inhumana-. Dame las respuestas de la prueba._

 _Negué rápidamente con la cabeza. No. De ningún modo. Nos pillarían y en el mejor de los casos nos mandarían a detención. No podía manchar mi expediente escolar, no podía permitírmelo. Eso no sería de gran ayuda para cuando postule a una universidad. Necesitaba una beca, desesperadamente, por lo que tenía que sacar un buen resultado en la prueba de selección, dar una buena entrevista, conseguir cartas de recomendación de mis profesores, y además de conseguir créditos extra, tenía que tener una reputación intachable._

 _Esto iba totalmente en contra de mis planes._

 _-El profesor se dará cuenta –traté de razonar con ella, al tanto de que mi voz sonaba como un quejido desesperado-. ¿Por qué mejor no te doy las fórmulas más importantes para que así puedas resolver la mayor cantidad de ejercicios que aparezcan? Incluso te puedo enseñar cómo diferenciar los problemas, así sabrás cual de todas usar. No es tan difícil una vez que sabes cómo hacerlo. Aún nos queda tiempo, mira, podemos…_

 _-No –me interrumpió bruscamente, lanzándome una mirada como si me estuviese diciendo: "cierra ya el pico"-. No lo entiendes._

 _Cerré mi boca y pude sentir mis músculos tensarse mientras la miraba en silencio._

 _-No sé nada de matemáticas –prosiguió-. Nada. Estudié toda la noche y no recuerdo absolutamente nada. Es como si fuese otro idioma para mí. Así que cualquier intento que hagas para enseñarme, será inútil, porque no lograrás que me entre en la cabeza. Y si logro entenderlo, lo cual sería un milagro, lo olvidaré en un segundo. ¿Lo captas? Por eso necesito tu ayuda durante la prueba._

 _¿Cómo había sobrevivido todos estos años si no entendía nada de matemática? La última vez que lo chequeé, Rebekah tenía un promedio impecable. ¿Era esto lo que hacía? ¿Se conseguía las respuestas?_

 _-Pero nos descubrirá –me resistí._

 _-No lo harán –me aseguró ella, claramente exasperada-. Te puedo mandar un mensaje de texto durante el examen con el número de la pregunta y luego tú puedes escribir la respuesta. Tienes internet móvil, ¿cierto?_

 _Sacudí mi cabeza._

 _-No, será muy obvio –le porfié._

 _Rebekah frunció el ceño, no muy contenta con mi respuesta._

 _-¿En un pedazo de papel, entonces? –Insistió-. Eso puede servir –una sonrisa radiante se extendió en su cara-. Será pequeño, nadie se va a dar cuenta._

 _Lo consideré por unos segundos. Tendríamos que ser cuidadosas. El lado positivo de esta situación era que el profesor confiaba en mí porque yo jamás había copiado en una prueba, por lo que dudaba que él tuviese una razón para pensar que lo iba a hacer ahora. Podría funcionar…_

 _-Y en el caso de que el profesor nos esté mirando, pone la prueba a un costado de tu escritorio, bien a la orilla, para que pueda ver las respuestas cada vez que me incline a un lado –me persuadió-. Me sentaré detrás de ti. Yo me las arreglo, así no podrán inculparte de nada. ¿Qué me dices?_

 _No sonaba como una mala idea, pero aun así…_

 _-Vamos, Elena –dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo y apretando suavemente mi muñeca-. Somos amigas, ¿no?_

 _El malestar se asentó en la boca de mi estómago. De repente me sentía aún menos animada para dar este examen._

 _Eso no evitó que asintiera lentamente._

 _-Sí._

 _-Entonces ayúdame. Prometo que te devolveré el favor._

 _Miré el cuaderno y las guías que había estado usando para estudiar y sinceramente dudé que alguna vez llegara el día en el que necesitase su ayuda en este tipo de cosas, pero accedí de todos modos._

 _-Está bien, lo haré –suspiré._

 _¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_

* * *

 **Lunes 29 de agosto de 2016**

-Así que… ¿son amigos ahora? –Preguntó Caroline.

Su tono de voz envió señales de alerta a mi cerebro. Levanté mi vista y me encontré con sus perspicaces ojos azules. Me estaba estudiando detenidamente y supe en ese instante que estaba tratando de sacarme información.

Una lenta sonrisa se esparció en mi cara. Conocía esa mirada porque ya la había visto miles de veces en el rostro de mi hermana. Había entrado en modo detective y no se detendría hasta sacarme la verdad. Me estaba observando abiertamente, sin escrúpulos, con sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa, sus manos entrelazadas y su mentón reposado en ellas. Lo único que le faltaba era el archivo con mis antecedentes criminales y una grabadora para registrar mi declaración.

La intensidad de su mirada provocó que mi sonrisa se extendiera, lo que terminó por aumentar la sospecha dentro de sus ojos. Los entrecerró acusatoriamente.

-Sí, lo somos –respondí honestamente, encogiéndome de hombros y reprimiendo una risita.

Me divertía que estuviese tan seria siendo que era una persona risueña por naturaleza. Honestamente, no sabía por qué le daba tanta importancia al asunto. Me había estado preguntando por Damon durante toda la mañana, y mientras estudiábamos en la cafetería en silencio, supuse que se le había quitado la curiosidad. Pero al parecer estaba equivocada.

A pesar de que las tres estábamos estudiando cosas distintas ahora mismo, decidimos juntarnos en una sesión de estudios de todas formas para así poder pasar más tiempo juntas. Puede que no haya sido la decisión más sabia. Al principio pensé que no haríamos otra cosa que perder el tiempo; y así fue. Bueno, al menos durante la primera hora, en la cual no hicimos nada más que hablar de nuestras vidas y chismosear sobre nuestros nuevos compañeros. Pero no me quejaba, era bueno pasar tiempo de calidad con ellas.

Aunque luego de un rato, me sorprendió cuando realmente logramos concentrarnos durante un largo rato y ocupamos nuestro tiempo productivamente, cada una encerrada en su mundo con nuestras narices pegadas a nuestros libros.

Eché un par de galletas dentro de mi boca y traté de centrarme en el libro de anatomía que seguía abierto frente a mí. Agarré mi lapicera y comencé a tomar apuntes de lo que consideré que era importante, resumiendo los grandes párrafos en oraciones cortas y escribiendo mis propias ideas y conclusiones sobre el tema.

-¿Amigos? –La voz de mi amiga interrumpió mi análisis mental sobre el cuerpo humano.

Claro que nuestra productividad se fue al infierno cuando se me salió que había hablado con Damon el otro día. Suspiré internamente y asentí mientras masticaba.

-Amigos –repitió con mayor intención.

-Alcé mis ojos hacia ella.

-Amigos –confirmé con convicción. Tapé ligeramente mi boca para que no viese mi comida cuando hablé-. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? –Pregunté con la voz amortiguada mientras hablaba con la boca llena.

-¿No es obvio? –Arqueó sus cejas-. Bonnie, dile lo que piensas.

Arqueé mis cejas. ¿Habían estado hablando sobre mí?

Caroline le dio un codazo a la pequeña morena, quien había estado escuchándonos atentamente. Ella se encogió de hombros y me dio una sonrisa tímida.

-Te gusta Damon.

Resoplé. Como si eso ya no lo supiera.

-Probablemente toda la población femenina está suspirando por él. Es un tipo guapo, ¿qué hay de nuevo?

-Cierto –concordó Caroline con una leve inclinación de cabeza, como si fuese una especie de ley reconocida por todo el mundo. Luego frunció sus labios-. Pero no todas decidimos convertirnos en las amigas del chico por cual babeamos –me señaló con un dedo.

 _Touché._

Saqué mi mejor arma de autoprotección: la negación.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –dije abriendo la boca, ofendida.

Ambas se rieron de mi reacción.

-¿Oh, no es cierto? –Preguntó Caroline con una sonrisa socarrona-. Desmiéntelo, entonces. Dime que no te gusta –se inclinó sobre la mesa y entrecerró sus ojos dramáticamente, el tono de su voz se tornó bajo y coqueto-. Dime que no han fantaseado con él, dime que no has imaginado lo que sería estar con él.

Titubeé mi respuesta y ningún sonido salió de mi boca.

Mierda, me había pillado ahí.

Cuando el rubor comenzó a cubrir mis mejillas, agarré una goma de borrar de la mesa y se la lancé rápidamente al pecho. Acerté, lo que hizo que Caroline soltara una risotada estruendosa.

-¿Tengo razón, entonces? –Se reclinó contra su silla, luciendo bastante presumida mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Puse mis ojos en blanco.

-Damon es un tipo agradable, por eso decidí ser su amiga. No tiene nada de malo. Además, apenas lo conozco. No es como si estuviese intentando acercarme a él para quitárselo a Rebekah. Esa no es mi intención. De hecho, quería mantenerme lo más alejada posible. Yo no quería ser su amiga. Fue él quien se ofreció y creo que no hubiese sido muy agradable de mi parte haberle negado mi amistad cuando él no ha hecho nada malo, ¿no creen?

Casi hice una mueca al escuchar lo defensiva que sonó mi voz.

Caroline fingió un tosido para ocultar sus palabras, pero igual alcancé a escucharla:

-Excusas.

Le lancé una mirada letal.

-¿Cómo es que no terminó con Rebekah? –Optó por preguntar Bonnie, a quien había decidido llamar el "ángel bueno" o la "voz de la razón"-. Por lo que nos dijiste, hubiese jurado que esos dos ya no tenían vuelta atrás.

Se llevó su taza habitual de té de hierbas a su boca mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Me encogí de hombros.

-Iba a terminar con ella –hice una pausa-. Pero, según Kol, cuando Damon intentó hacerlo… Rebekah le rogó, suplicó y lloró por una nueva oportunidad.

-Manipuladora –dijo Caroline, haciendo rodar sus ojos.

-¿Y él se la dio? –Bonnie frunció el ceño-. Damon no se ve como el tipi de persona que da segundas oportunidades.

Alcé un hombro a modo de respuesta.

-Sabes tanto como yo –añadí.

Desde que escuché la conversación que tuvo con Klaus la otra noche, yo creía lo mismo que Bonnie. La resolución de Damon por terminar con Rebekah había sido evidente, por lo que esta nueva determinación de seguir con ella era más que un poco extraña para mí. Quedé impactada cuando me enteré, pero traté de apartar mi mente del asunto. Porque si él quería seguir con Rebekah, era cosa de él. Yo no tenía ninguna razón para meterme en sus asuntos. Así que no lo iba a hacer.

Aunque mis intenciones de mantenerme al margen y olvidar todo el tema se fueron al infierno, porque una vez que le informé lo que sabía a las chicas, ellas no pararon de hablar sobre ellos y no dejaban de preguntarme cual era mi opinión al respecto. Por lo que me veía obligada a recordar a esos dos a cada instante.

Como ahora.

-Damon dijo que la tenía a prueba –les conté después de un rato-. Que iba a ver cómo las cosas avanzaban por ahora y si ella cumple su promesa de mantenerse fiel y todo eso… bueno, van a seguir juntos.

-¿Entonces no están realmente juntos? –Inquirió Caroline, la confusión pegada al rostro.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla, pensativa.

-No tengo idea –negué con la cabeza-. Damon no fue muy claro cuando me lo dijo –solté una risa ahogada-. Es complicado. No sé qué pensar de ellos. No sé si están realmente juntos, pero lo que sí sé es que no están separados. Por lo que, digamos que no están en el mejor momento de su relación ahora mismo. Pero al menos están trabajando y luchando por mantenerla a flote. Eso debe significar algo, ¿no? –Traté de mantener mi voz alegre, como si nuestra conversación no estuviese afectando mi estado de ánimo.

La verdad es que todo esto me tenía bastante desanimada. Me sentía mal por Damon.

-¿Y merece tanto trabajo? –Caroline extendió su mano sobre la mesa, sacando un trozo de chocolate de un paquete y haciéndolo estallar dentro de su boca.

Buena pregunta.

-No lo sé –lo pensé durante un rato-. Si puedes salvar tu relación, ¿no harías lo mismo? –Decidí preguntar, con las cejas fruncidas mientras reflexionaba-. ¿O preferirías darte por vencida?

Caroline sacudió su cabeza.

-No es eso a lo que me refiero. Lo que quiero decir es que, después de todo lo que hizo Rebekah, no pareciera como si hubiese algo que salvar entre ellos.

Estaba de acuerdo, pero…

-Damon claramente no piensa lo mismo –suspiré amargamente, cansada de hablar de ellos.

Ese era el problema.

Damon.

Entendía la confusión de mis amigas, y honestamente, yo tenía las mismas dudas. Para mí la infidelidad era algo que ni siquiera podría llegar a considerar en mi futuro. Nunca antes he estado en una relación y jamás me había encontrado en esa posición, por lo que no podía juzgar a nadie. Pero si alguna vez llegase a estar con alguien, no creo que fuese capaz de engañarlo. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Si estás con una persona es por algo, ¿no? Así que, ¿para qué ser infiel? Se supone que cuando empiezas una relación hay un compromiso de honestidad, fidelidad y confianza de por medio.

Entiendo que a veces hay ciertos motivos que impulsan a una persona a cometer ciertos actos. Pero si tienes otras intenciones o no te interesa aquel compromiso, creo que es mejor ser directo y definir bien las cosas entre tú y tu pareja. ¿Quieres estar con más de una persona a la vez? Entonces intenta tener una relación abierta. ¿Tienes problemas con el compromiso que acarrea una relación seria? Infórmale a tu pareja que sólo quieres algo casual para así evitar malentendidos o que la otra persona se ilusione. Así la otra persona podrá dejar la relación si no está conforme con eso. Porque lo ideal es que dos personas estén dentro de una relación cuando ambos quieran lo mismo. Por eso hay que conversar y aclarar bien las cosas antes. Es mejor evitar que lamentar.

Siempre he creído que una relación consiste fundamentalmente en dos personas que se aman. El amor tiene mucho valor y significado para mí. Por lo que la infidelidad está muy lejos de mi código moral y de mis creencias. Si yo amara a alguien, haría todo lo posible por hacer que esa persona estuviese feliz de estar conmigo. Le daría todo en cuanto me fuera posible, la consentiría al máximo dándole todo lo que necesita.

Y siempre he creído que una relación se construye en base a comunicación, confianza, amor, pasión, fidelidad y respeto. Si falta uno de esos pilares, entonces todo se desmoronará.

Por lo que no podía entender lo que había entre Damon y Rebekah. Ellos simplemente no calzaban dentro de los estándares que yo tengo de mi relación "ideal". Si yo estuviese en el lugar de Damon, después de lo que Rebekah hizo, no sé si podría verla con los mismos ojos, no creo que fuese capaz de volver a confiar en ella y definitivamente no esperaría que ella respetase su promesa de permanecer fiel. Por lo que Damon era para mí, o una persona increíblemente indulgente o simplemente un ciego sin causa.

Él era un misterio para mí.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de ellos? –Preguntó Bonnie, apuntando a nuestros cuadernos repartidos en la mesa-. Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Buena idea –dije, ansiosa por finalizar la conversación.

Tomé rápidamente mi libro con mis manos y lo acerqué a mi rostro, bloqueando el rostro de Caroline. Podía sentir la pesada mirado sobre mí durante varios segundos, pero pareció captar la indirecta porque asintió y abandonó el tema a regañadientes.

Si seguía pensando en ellos era muy probable que me apareciese un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **Jueves 1 de septiembre de 2016**

-¿Estás segura de que no me estás ocultando nada? Vamos, tiene que haber algo. Tu vida no puede ser así de aburrida. Tiene que haber algo interesante que puedas contarme.

Sonreí mientras empujaba la puerta del edificio de ciencias de Whittemore con mi cadera y hombro, apoyándome contra el cristal para sostenerla una vez que se abrió. Era una maniobra complicada, porque mis dos manos estaban ocupadas: una de ellas presionaba mi celular contra mi oreja y la otra sostenía una pila de libros con un vaso de café encima, por lo que traté de no moverme mucho porque si los ladeaba demasiado podría derramar mi desayuno líquido y eso era inaceptable.

-He estado ocupada con las clases –le expliqué-. No es como si tuviese mucho tiempo en mis manos. Tengo una pila de cosas por hacer y ni siquiera sé si podré hacer todo a tiempo. Además, tú más que nadie sabes que no soy la persona más sociable del mundo. Sociabilizar y experimentar están muy por debajo en mi lista de prioridades.

-¡Pero estás en la universidad ahora! –Lo podía imaginar alzando sus manos con frustración, tratando de hacerme entender-. ¡Ese es el punto! Se supone que deberías estar viviendo tu experiencia universitaria. No deberías estar todo el tiempo encerrada en tu cuarto estudiando.

-¿No se supone que el objetivo principal es estudiar? –Fruncí el ceño, una pequeña sonrisa levantando la comisura de mis labios-. Ya que, tú sabes, es la razón por la cual ingresé a la universidad en primer lugar.

-No. Deberías estar cometiendo un montón de errores que luego desearías poder olvidar –dijo con voz monótona-. No te veo haciendo ninguna de esas cosas –soltó un suspiro-. No quiero que te pierdas nada, Elena. Gran parte de la razón por la cual huiste de Mystic Falls es porque en este aburrido pueblo nada ocurre y querías vivir cosas nuevas. Tú misma lo dijiste una vez, que estabas cansada de hacer todos los días lo mismo, de no tener panoramas, de no conocer a gente nueva. Querías cambiar el rumbo de tu vida, emprender tu camino, llegar lejos. Bueno, chica, no sé tú pero creo que es hora de que empieces a hacerlo.

-Lo estoy haciendo –reí sorprendida-. Estoy acá porque quiero ser una doctora. Pero las fiestas y los errores vergonzosos pueden esperar, ¿vale? Primero tengo que agarrar el ritmo de las cosas y estudiar para los exámenes. Luego podré divertirme. Así que no te preocupes, Matty.

-Llevas diciendo eso desde que te conozco –se quejó. Podía imaginarlo rodando sus ojos azules, pero sabía que estaba cediendo-. Dime que al menos has ido a una fiesta. ¿Una por lo menos? –Su tono se volvió casi suplicante.

-Te oyeran mis padres ahora –era mi turno de poner mis ojos en blanco, pero la sonrisa estaba pegada en mi rostro. Qué puedo decir, me encantaba hablar con Matt-. ¿Imaginas lo que harían si oyeran al dulce y responsable Matt convenciendo a su inocente hija para que vaya a una fiesta? ¡Caerías de tu pedestal! –Exclamé con fingido jadeo.

Una risa profunda se escuchó desde la otra línea.

-Hey, estoy seguro de que ellos estarían de acuerdo conmigo. Todos sabemos que eres una chica buena, pero Elena, tienes que disfrutar un poco y empezar a vivir.

Sin importar que no pudiese verme, abrí mi boca incrédula, una expresión ofendida y divertida al mismo tiempo.

-¡Estoy viviendo!

-¿Oh, sí? ¿A cuántas personas has conocido desde que llegaste a la universidad?

Comencé a responder, pero él me interrumpió de inmediato:

-Tus compañeras de habitación y Katherine no cuentan.

-¡Hey! Dame algo de crédito. He conocido a gente.

-¿A quiénes entonces, eh?

Lo dudé por unos segundos. No sabía si contarle sobre Damon iba a ser una buena idea o no.

Opté por soltar un bufido.

-Dame un respiro. No llevo ni dos semanas aquí. Pero para tu información, el otro día fui a una fiesta. ¿Contento? Así que ya puedes dejar de molestarme y hablarme sobre la "experiencia universitaria" –le dije con un tono burlón-. Y tengo amigos acá, Sr. "tienes que conseguirte una vida". Kol está acá y he hablado con alguno de mis compañeros de clases –añadí-. No es como si estuviese sola todo el tiempo. Cielos.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Kol? –Matt resopló-. Puedes hacerlo mejor, Elena.

Me habría cruzado de brazos si pudiera. Pero levanté mi barbilla, una posición clásica que adoptaba cuando me preparaba para una discusión.

-No solo Kol –repliqué ofendida-. También está Klaus y Damon.

-¿Damon? –Escuché claramente la sorpresa en la voz de mi amigo.

Oh, mierda. Eso era lo que conseguía por ser impulsiva. Diarrea verbal siempre escapaba de mi boca cuando comenzaba a enojarme.

-Uh… -estrujé mi cerebro en busca de una manera para solucionar esto.

-Estás ocultando algo –el tono presumido de mi amigo era más que molestoso-. ¡Lo sabía! Ahora confiesa.

-No estoy ocultando nada –mentí rápidamente.

Demasiado rápido.

Matt chasqueó la lengua.

-Elena, Elena, Elena –me reprendió juguetonamente por teléfono-. No porque no esté frente a ti significa que no me doy cuenta de que estás mintiendo. Te conozco como la palma de mi mano. Prácticamente compartimos la cuna cuando éramos bebés. No puedes esconder nada de mí. En serio, chica, no creí que fueras así de ingenua –fingió una risa, tomándome el pelo-. ¿Mentirme a mí? Sé que eres lo bastante inteligente como para saber que es inútil.

-Woah. Alguien necesita ir al médico para chequear esa arrogancia –decidí burlarme de él. Cambiar el tema era el truco más viejo en mi libro titulado: Como evitar conversaciones embarazosas-. Creo que el entrenamiento te está afectando a la cabeza. ¿Te la has golpeado últimamente? Podría ser peligroso.

-Buen intento. Pero no. Ahora dime, ¿quién es ese Damon?

Demonios.

No era mentir si omitía deliberadamente cierta información, ¿no? Era una verdad incompleta, no una mentira. Simplemente iba a omitir mis pensamientos e iba a dejarlo todo desde un punto de vista más bien… imparcial, distanciado. Como si no me afectara en absoluto.

Porque no me afecta. Para nada. Damon y Rebekah pueden hacer lo que quieran. Damon es sólo un amigo. Sólo eso. Fin de la historia.

-Él es el novio de Rebekah –respondí simplemente, quitándole la emoción a mi voz-. Me sorprende que no hayas oído hablar de él. Él es un viejo amigo de Elijah.

Muy bien, Elena. Continúa así.

-¿Rebekah está saliendo con alguien?

-Uh, sí. Como que, acabo de decírtelo, Matt.

-No he oído hablar de él. ¿Es de aquí, Mystic Falls?

-Uh… No. No lo sé –parpadeé sorprendida cuando la pregunta me tomó desprevenida. No podía creer que se me hubiese olvidado preguntarle eso a Damon-. No le he preguntado realmente.

-¿Y cómo es él? –Preguntó Matt con curiosidad-. ¿Es simpático?

Una pequeña sonrisa alzó las esquinas de mis labios.

-Sí, lo es –asentí rápidamente, la alegría filtrándose en mi voz-. No lo conozco muy bien, sólo lo he visto un par de veces. Pero es un tipo muy simpático. Bastante encantador, también. Deberías verlo, estoy bastante segura de que todas las mujeres, y probablemente también algunos hombres, están detrás de él.

-Uh, oh…

Se me heló la sangre.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté alarmada.

-Oh, nada –respondió él, evadiendo mi pregunta.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

-Matt.

-No, no es nada. En serio.

Cuando me quedé callada a la espera de una explicación, oí un suspiro.

-Es sólo que… nunca te había escuchado hablar así de un chico. Tan… entusiasmada. Ni siquiera de Kol.

-Por milésima vez, no me gustaba Kol –repliqué exasperada.

-Pero te gusta Damon –inquirió Matt.

No le respondí.

-¿No es el novio de Rebekah? –Preguntó confundido.

-No me gusta.

Sí, eso no sonó tan convincente.

-Elena…

-Lo digo en serio, Matty. O sea, sí, es atractivo –dije como si fuese una cuestión de hecho-. Pero hasta ahí llega todo tipo de interés de mi parte. No planeo hacer nada y no lo haría ni aunque se presentara la oportunidad. Además, no es como si hubiese algo entre nosotros. Como dije, apenas lo conozco. Sólo somos amigos.

-¿Amigos? –Matt preguntó.

Sonó sorprendido.

-Sí. Amigos. ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo tan difícil de creer? –Estaba demasiado a la defensiva para mi propio gusto.

-No, no lo es. Eres una chica dulce y cualquiera querría ser tu amigo. No es a eso a lo que iba –aclaró él-. ¿Pero estás segura de que esa sea una buena idea? Quiero decir, te gusta este tipo, ¿no?

-Sólo dije que lo encontraba atractivo. Cualquiera lo haría, es un tipo apuesto. Pero no soy así de superficial –rodé mis ojos-. Se necesita más que un buen físico para atraer mi interés. Seguro, Damon es carismático y bastante inteligente. Pero, como dije, él es el novio de Rebekah. Intocable. Y, honestamente… ¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto siquiera? Lo conocí hace como cinco segundos. No hay manera de que pueda desarrollar sentimientos por alguien en tan poco tiempo. Estás sacando esto fuera de proporción, Matt.

-Hey, no te enojes –me dijo él.

Podía visualizarlo perfectamente si cerraba mis ojos. Solía levantar sus manos, rindiéndose, abandonando la discusión, como si no quisiese enfadarme más de lo que ya lo estaba. Pero nunca fui capaz de enojarme con él. Generalmente, me enojaba conmigo misma.

Como en este momento.

Solté un profundo suspiro.

-No estoy enojada –lamenté-. Pero realmente desearía que dejaran de preguntarme lo mismo. No eres el primero. ¿Podemos simplemente abandonar el tema? Confía en mí, Matt. Tú, que me conoces desde que era un bebé, sabes que no haré algo indebido.

-Sabes que confío en ti, Elena. Pero no conozco a este tipo. No puedo evitar sentirme algo sobreprotector contigo, después de todo, eres como mi hermanita. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Sabía que estaba sonriendo en el otro lado de la línea.

-Lo haré –le devolví la sonrisa, mucho más tranquila.

Una vez que corté el teléfono, comencé a girar por un pasillo. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que alguien más estaba virando por la misma esquina, pero en sentido opuesto, por lo que colisioné con un firme cuerpo mucho más alto que el mío, arrancándome el aliento, provocando que perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio y me tambaleara hacia atrás.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron cuando la fuerza de gravedad comenzó a tirarme hacia abajo. Mis libros y mi precioso vaso de café salieron volando a todas partes, el delicioso líquido derramándose en el suelo, tiñendo las blancas baldosas de un tono marrón claro. El olor de la cafeína mezclada con el azúcar y la leche perfumaron el lugar. Ni siquiera alcancé a lamentar la pérdida, mientras sacudía mis brazos desesperadamente, tratando de aferrarme a algo, cualquier cosa.

-¡Woah! Cuidado ahí –anunció una voz masculina.

La persona con la que choqué esturó su mano y agarró mi antebrazo para mantenerme en pie. Quedé levemente inclinada, con mis piernas entre las de él y mis talones eran lo único que estaba poyado en la cerámica del piso, evitando que me resbalara e imitara uno de esos locos y complicados pasos de baile donde el tipo literalmente lanza a la chica entre sus piernas como si fuesen una especie de túnel y luego la vuelve a poner en pie, de un solo tirón para seguir bailando. Todo eso en un majestuoso y fluido movimiento, sin perder el ritmo en ningún momento.

Podría haberme reído de la situación si no hubiese estado en shock… y colgado, claro.

Donde tienes la compostura, Elena. Jesús.

Ruborizándome furiosamente, carraspeé e hice el ademán de levantarme. Él simplemente sujetó mi otro brazo y me ayudó a estabilizarme sobre mis dos pies.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, claramente preocupado.

Y a salvo en tierra firme, solté un suspiro de alivio y comencé a recuperar la calma. Llevé mis manos a mi cabello y comencé a peinar el desorden que quedó ahí con mis dedos, agachándome para poder recoger mis cosas.

-Estupendamente –solté una risa entrecortada y sin aliento-. Lo siento. No estaba mirando por donde iba y estoy…

-No hay problema –me interrumpió él inmediatamente.

Su voz sonaba agradable.

Alcé la vista hasta su rostro –el cual no había querido mirar por lo mortificada que estaba-, y fui gratamente sorprendida. Me estaba sonriendo amistosamente y creo que esa era precisamente la palabra con la que podía definirlo. Amistoso.

Era un tipo alto –bien alto-, con un distintivo pelo rubio -¿o era castaño?-, y unos ojos verdes cautivadoramente oscuros. Su piel estaba bronceada y sus rasgos faciales estaban bien marcados, casi demasiado, pero la fuerte estructura ósea de su cara le quedaba bastante bien a él y parecía jugarle a su favor. Sin embargo, no se veía precisamente rudo. Si bien su rostro era bien masculino, sus grandes y expresivos ojos y esos amplios labios extendidos en una agradable sonrisa suavizaban su semblante y le daban un aspecto más bien juvenil.

Era bien apuesto y hasta el momento amable, también. Estaba ganando puntitos brownie.

Por alguna razón desconocida para mí, el reconocimiento pareció brillar en sus ojos.

-Te conozco –dijo mientras recorría mi rostro con su mirada-. Eres la chica que está estudiando periodismo, ¿no?

Oh, esto se había vuelto incómodo realmente rápido.

-Uh, no –la sangre comenzó a acumularse en mis mejillas-. Esa es mi hermana gemela, Katherine.

Si recibiese una moneda por cada vez que tuviese que decir eso mismo.

La boca de él se abrió ligeramente. Era bastante chistoso y no pude reprimir la sonrisa que comenzó a extenderse en mi cara. Si seguía así, le iban a entrar moscas.

-Oh –se limitó a decir, momentáneamente estupefacto-. Discúlpame –me ofreció una sonrisa tímida-. Te confundí con ella.

No paraba de examinar mi rostro. Me sentía algo inquieta bajo su incesante mirada. No en el mal sentido de la palabra. Pero no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención y estaba bastante segura de que estaba tratando de buscar alguna semejanza o diferencia entre el rostro de mi hermana y el mío.

-Está bien. Le pasa a todo el mundo –le tranquilicé, tratando de aligerar la tensión incómoda.

No era nada nuevo y tampoco me extrañaba. Éramos gemelas idénticas. Claro, salvo ciertos detalles que estaba segura que la gente no notaba a simple vista. Pero fuera de eso, no había nada que nos diferenciara.

-No puedo imaginar por qué –bromeó él.

Solté una pequeña risita.

-Oh, sí –prosiguió él, asintiendo. Como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de algo-. Puedo verlo –dijo mientras levantaba su mano y apuntaba hacia su rostro.

En cualquier otro momento, me habría parecido algo grosero. Pero… ¿qué podía ver?

Lo miré con abierta curiosidad, esperando a que continuara.

-El pelo –sonrió-. Y los ojos. Sí, los tuyos son un poco más redondos. Más… inocentes.

El calor retornó a mis mejillas. ¿Se suponía que eso era algo bueno?

-¿Cuál dijiste que era tu nombre, de nuevo? –Pregunté mientras trataba de apartar la conversación de mí y de mi parecido con mi hermana.

Me tomé la misma libertad que él y comencé a observarlo desvergonzadamente. Este chico tenía un cierto aire que no alcanzaba a descifrar pero que me resultaba muy familiar.

-No estoy seguro de habértelo dicho –me guiñó el ojo.

-Oh –dije mortificada, el rubor cubriendo todo mi rostro-. Cierto.

Estúpida Elena.

-Soy Stefan –sonrió él, inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí para que quedáramos al mismo nivel-. Stefan Salvatore –se enderezó y estiró su mano para que yo la estrechara, con esa bonita sonrisa decorando su rostro.

Woah.

Retrocedí un paso, mirándolo sorprendida.

Imaginaba que mi expresión debió haber sido cómica porque un brillo divertido se acentuó en los ojos de Stefan y al parecer no le importó que no estrechara su mano, porque la bajó sin ningún indicio de molestia o vergüenza.

-¿Salvatore? –Repetí impactada.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –Preguntó, la risa bailando en sus ojos-. ¿Nos hemos conocido antes? Creo que lo recordaría si ese fuera el caso.

Negué con la cabeza.

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades?

-¿De por casualidad conoces a un tal Damon? –Pregunté casi con temor.

Lo observé con cuidado mientras él asentía lentamente. No pareció sorprenderle que yo supiese sobre Damon.

-Es mi hermano.

Lo miré en blanco, sin saber qué decir.

Mierda. Ese hombre me perseguía incluso cuando no estaba pensando en él.

-No me has dicho tu nombre aún –me recordó Stefan.

Llevé mi mano a mi frente, dándome un suave palmetazo.

-Perdón. Hoy ando un poco distraída –sonreí débilmente, cambiando mis libros de un brazo a otro-. Soy Elena.

-¿Elena…?

-Gilbert –mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

-¿Y tú eres la hermana menor o mayor? –Preguntó él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Solté un suspiro fingido.

-Menor.

-Es agradable conocerte, Elena. ¿Qué estás haciendo acá?

Cierto. De vuelta a los asuntos importantes. Lo que me recuerda…

-Oh, yo, uh… tengo una clase, ahora –miré mi reloj de muñeca. Jadeé sorprendida-. Justo ahora. En la sala –entrecerré mis ojos mientras trataba de recordar-, 105.

Él soltó una risa entrecortada.

-Me dirijo para allá también. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos? –Me preguntó.

Bajé la vista hacia el suelo, inspeccionando con impotencia mi café esparcido por todo el pasillo. Hombre, estaba segura de que me iba a doler la cabeza más tarde si no tomaba mi dosis diaria de café.

Cuando volvía encontrarme con los ojos de Stefan, él sonrió con comprensión.

-¿Por qué no nos saltamos la clase mejor y vamos a la cafetería para así poder comprarte otro vaso de café? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-No fue tu culpa –contesté inmediatamente-. Yo fui la que no estaba mirando por donde caminaba.

-Sí, pero de todos modos –se encogió de hombros-. Déjame comprarte otro. Esta son las primeras semanas de clases, estoy seguro de que no nos perderemos nada importante si nos saltamos esta.

Me mordí el labio, sopesando mis opciones.

Escuché la voz de Matt en mi cabeza:

" _Elena, tienes que disfrutar un poco y empezar a vivir."_

-Sí, seguro. Eso sería genial –asentí animada-. Pero yo lo compraré.

Una risa profunda retumbó desde su garganta.

-Si así lo quieres… Sólo te acompañaré, entonces –se encogió de hombros-. Será más interesante que ir a clases.

-¿Qué estás estudiando? –Le pregunté cuando cambiamos de rumbo hacia las afueras del edificio de ciencias.

Giró la cabeza hacia mí.

-Medicina –dijo simplemente-. ¿Tú?

-También yo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó sorprendido-. ¿Eres de primer año, cierto? –Cuando asentí, él me devolvió con una sonrisa animada-. Puede que seamos compañeros en más de una clase, entonces.

-Eso espero –sonreí de vuelta.

Sería bueno hacer más amigos.

Después de un rato él volvió a hablar.

-Hey, no quiero parecer un entrometido ni nada, pero quería preguntarte esto, uh… -parecía algo nervioso por lo que capturó completamente mi atención, mi curiosidad elevándose en el aire-. ¿Tu hermana está saliendo con alguien en estos momentos?

Casi me atraganté con mi propia saliva. Mi cabeza se giró tan rápido para mirarlo que casi dañé un músculo de mi cuello.

-Katherine –Arqueé mis cejas.

-Sí –titubeó él, aún más nervioso que antes-. A menos que tengas más hermanas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No –sonreí maliciosamente-. Y ella está soltera.

-Eso es bueno –sonrió él, luciendo aliviado.

-Supongo que lo es –asentí sin revelar mi diversión interior-. ¿Has hablado con ella?

¿Era mi idea o sus mejillas se estaban tornando algo rosadas?

Lo inspeccioné detenidamente, ahora con otros ojos Stefan no se veía como el tipo de chico que a Katherine suele atraerle. Mi hermana tiene un carácter de los mil infiernos y este chico se veía demasiado bueno como para sobrevivir después de una pelea con ella. Por lo que podía ver a simple vista, era educado, tímido y simpático. Para nada lo que a Katherine suele gustarle en un hombre. Recuerdo perfectamente a sus ex novios y ninguno de ellos compartía las mismas cualidades que Stefan.

Aunque podría estar equivocada. Y ahora que lo pienso… a Katherine no le vendría nada de mal un chico bueno como Stefan. Hasta me atrevería a decir que quizás un chico bueno podría suavizar sus afilados bordes.

-No, no pude. Solo la vi a distancia y le pregunté después a uno de sus amigos como se llamaba y qué estaba estudiando.

Casi me reí de su expresión culpable.

-Eso es patético.

Su rubor se incrementó, casi abarcando todo su rostro.

-Lo sé –tartamudeó.

-Katherine no es tan terrible –sonreí cariñosamente ante el recuerdo de mi hermana-. Se ve como una tipa ruda, pero cuando llegas a conocerla puede ser muy simpática. Solamente tienes que atreverte y hablarle. Pero te lo advierto, a Katherine le encanta jugar con las personas, es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Por lo que, probablemente comience a tomarte el pelo.

-¿Y crees que no me mandará a la mierda? –Preguntó él, algo inseguro.

-Eso no puedo asegurarlo –no pude resistir tomarle yo misma el pelo. Qué puedo decir, era algo que compartía con mi hermana-. Pero podría presentarte a ella más tarde en el almuerzo. Habíamos quedado en juntarnos, de todos modos.

Sus ojos prácticamente destellaron de la emoción.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, seguro. ¿Por qué no? –Sonreí, dándole ánimos.

-Genial –sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

Mientras seguíamos caminando en dirección a la cafetería, no pude evitar preguntarme qué es lo que Damon pensaría si es que me viese comiendo con su hermano. Él nunca me dijo que tuviese uno, siendo que sabía que yo era hermana de Katherine. ¿Estaría sorprendido? ¿Contento?

Probablemente. No había motivos para que reaccionase de otro modo. Stefan se veía como un buen tipo. La clase de amigo con la que te alegra compartir tu tiempo. Por lo que quizás Damon se alegrase de verme con él, compartiendo con alguien cercano a él.

* * *

Apenas nos habíamos sentado en la mesa de la cafetería cuando una silueta se posó encima de nosotros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo acá? –Demandó su voz.

Alcé la vista atónita para observar a Damon inclinarse sobre la mesa, con las manos apoyadas encima de la madera, dándole una mirada acusatoria a su hermano.

Mis ojos se turnaron entre los dos hermanos, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pasando acá.

Damon se veía… molesto.

No, tacha eso. Damon se veía furioso.

Sentí como si mi estómago hubiese caído hasta mis pies, estrellándose junto con mi capacidad para formular oraciones coherentes.

-Uh –Stefan parpadeó dos veces-. Hola a ti también, Damon.

-¿Y bien? –Damon insistió.

¿Cuál era su problema?

Stefan no pareció encontrar rara la actitud de su hermano, porque no se veía sorprendido ni intimidado.

¿Esto era algo común entre ellos?

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué tal si se odiaba el uno al otro? Esa posibilidad nunca cruzó mi mente siquiera. ¿Acababa de meter la pata sin darme cuenta?

-Derramé el café de Elena así que ofrecí comprarle otro –explicó Stefan sin siquiera inmutarse cuando Damon frunció el ceño, aún más serio que antes.

Si es que eso fuera posible.

-¿Lo hizo? –Damon finalmente posó sus ojos en mí

Oh, chico.

Sus ojos eran como un mar tempestuoso. Estaba realmente enojado. Pero no tenía idea de por qué, si yo no había hecho nada malo. Tan solo había acordado venir acá con su hermano y ni siquiera era para pasar el tiempo a solas con él porque estaba interesada en salir con él. Esto era completamente platónico. Amistad pura.

-No, de hecho, ella se compró su propio café. Pero decidí colarme para conocerla un poco –intercedió Stefan, el aburrimiento notable en su voz.

Menos mal que él habló por mí.

-¿Están saliendo? –Demandó Damon con un tono de voz inquietantemente grave.

No podría haber respondido a eso ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello. No podía articular las palabras. Este era un lado de Damon que había visto brevemente cuando había discutido con Klaus, pero jódeme si no pensé que se veía caliente estando enojado.

Era la intensidad de su mirada la que me había dejado petrificada en mi asiento, aquel azul se había tornado eléctrico y vibrante mientras sostenía mi mirada. Sabía que tendría que pagar las consecuencias si perdía esta competencia de miradas.

La pasión exudaba cada poro de su cuerpo y no pude evitar sentirme algo pequeña bajo él, mi interior se derritió patéticamente. Una sensación cálida comenzó a propagarse, mi vientre comprimiéndose bajo sus penetrantes ojos.

Un rubor tiñó mis mejillas delató mis pensamientos y mi respuesta corporal.

-¿En serio, Damon? –No necesitaba mirar a Stefan para saber que había puesto los ojos en blanco. Pero no lo hice, obviamente, porque no podía despegar los ojos de este enojado Damon, que me estaba desafiando a apartar la mirada para que mirase a su hermano. Era como si prometiese problemas si lo hacía, así que sabía que ni siquiera era una opción-. Acabamos de conocernos.

Damon le sonrió, pero parecía forzado.

-¿Esto es lo que es? ¿Una pequeña cita para llegar a conocerse? Creo que es un poco patético hacerlo en medio de la cafetería, si me lo preguntas a mí.

Aparentemente, eso fue lo que necesitaba para salir de mi estupor. Ya tenía suficiente con este comportamiento de imbécil.

-Oh, por todos los infiernos –era mi turno de poner los ojos en blanco-. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema, eh? –Exigí arqueando mis cejas en su dirección, esperando su respuesta.

Damon retrocedió finalmente, rompiendo algo de la tensión que construyó segundos antes.

-¿Nada que decir? –Ladeé mi cabeza.

Mi frustración creció hasta niveles peligrosos cuando Damon adoptó la perfecta cara de póquer, ocultándome sus pensamientos detrás de aquella expresión que delataba lo que podría estar sintiendo. Sus ojos no delataban ninguna emoción.

-Porque parecías tener mucho que decir hace un momento –escupí con sarcasmo.

-Asumo que sabes que es mi hermano –dijo finalmente, su voz fría.

Entrecerré mis ojos. Era como si estuviese reprimiéndome por algo que yo había hecho, cuando no había hecho nada en absoluto.

-Ya sabe eso, Damon –intercedió Stefan, sonando cansado-. ¿Por qué no retrocedes y te vas de una vez?

Damon lo fulminó con una mirada antes de otorgarle una de sus más encantadoras –y falsas-, sonrisas.

-Nah. Creo que me voy a quedar con ustedes por un rato –anunció mientras corría una de las sillas para colocarla a mi lado, acomodándose sobre ella-. No les incomoda, ¿cierto, chicos? –Preguntó mientras estiraba sus piernas bajo la mesa y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su fornido pecho.

Era la arrogancia y la comodidad personificada.

-Siempre y cuando dejes comportarte como un imbécil –respondí mordazmente.

Damon me lanzó su famosa sonrisa de lado.

-Lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda –se encogió de hombros-. Pero no prometo nada.

Lo miré cautelosamente.

-¿Rebekah sabe que estás acá?

La sonrisa de Damon desapareció.

-No. ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? –Preguntó, apartando la mirada y concentrándose en algo que estaba frente a él. De repente demasiado interesando en su alrededor.

Reprimí la risa que estuvo a punto de escaparse de mis labios. Por supuesto que diría eso.

-No lo sé. ¿Quizás porque es tu novia? –Arqueé mis cejas nuevamente, haciéndole entender que consideraba que era un idiota al preguntarme semejante estupidez.

Podía sentir los ojos de Stefan saltando sobre nosotros, atento a nuestro intercambio.

-Probablemente está con sus amigas, qué se yo –contestó Damon, sacudiendo su mano con desinterés.

-Oh, así que ahora tú decides pasar tiempo con tu nueva amiga. Cuan dulce de tu parte –batí mis pestañas con una de mis propias sonrisas fingidas.

Puede que Damon fuese una mala influencia.

El humor se asomó en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, entonces sé útil y ayúdanos. El objetivo principal de esta junta es ingeniar un plan para poder presentarle a Stefan a mi hermana y que él logre captar su interés. Y es absolutamente obligatorio que almuerces con nosotros también –le apunté con mi dedo índice-. Katherine se nos unirá entonces, por lo que podrás hacerle a ella aquel ridículo cuestionario que a nosotros nos hiciste minutos atrás –dije casualmente mientras tomaba mi vaso de café y me lo llevaba a la boca, tomando un buen trago-. Veremos si ella soporta tu mierda.

Pude escuchar una lenta y profunda risa rezumbar desde el pecho de Damon.

-Sólo estaba chequeando qué ocurría entre ustedes –se encogió de hombros, sin ningún atisbo de culpabilidad.

Respiré ruidosamente por la nariz, tratando de contar hasta diez.

El muy arrogante y estúpido.

* * *

 **NA: *jadea* ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Acabo de actualizar! I know, he tardado una eternidad en hacerlo. Lo siento mucho. Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a decirles cuanto lo siento. Pero estaba estancada. Tenía más de la mitad de este capítulo escrito desde hace meses, pero no podía terminarlo, no me contentaba, lo volvía a escribir, lo modificaba, cambiaba y quitaba partes. Writer's block made me its bitch. Pero lo superé, y ahora me senté y comencé a escuchar el soundtrack de la serie Outlander mientras me esforzaba en escribir este capítulo. Y después de unos minutos... fluyó, simplemente fluyó. Y pude finalizarlo sin problemas.**

 **El capítulo es un poco más corto de los que acostumbro a escribir. Estaba tan ansiosa por terminarlo y pensé que esta era una buena manera hacerlo. De hecho, ni siquiera me molesté en verificar que no hubiesen errores ortográficos. Me limité con revisar la ortografía con Word, pero no revisé los errores gramaticales o tipográficos que se me pueden haber escapado por ahí. Así que, de haber alguno, si los encuentran... lo siento. Estaba demasiado emocionada por publicarlo y no podía esperar más.**

 **Espero que les guste, y si sigo teniendo lectores fieles (no los merezco, chic s) o nuevos (3), apreciaría mucho si dejan una review. ¿Por favorcito? La reviews eran lo único que me motivaba a seguir escribiendo durante todo este tiempo, porque sabía que les debía esta historia. Soy fanática de los fanfics, por lo que los entiendo perfectamente. Sé lo que es esperar incansablemente, eternamente por un fanfic. Y lo terrible que es cuando están descontinuados.**

 **Pero aprovecho este momento para dejar claro lo siguiente: no planeo dejar mis historias incompletas. Sin importar cuando me cueste, cuanto me demore. Quiero terminarlas, porque de otra forma, no podré quedarme tranquila hasta que lo haga. Y Delena es el OTP de mis OTP, así que no hay otra pareja que me motive más a escribir. Vivo imaginando distintos escenarios y conversaciones entre estos dos idiotas enamorados. Y sé como va a seguir esta historia y como va a terminar. Vendrá mucho drama, mucha angustia, mucha felicidad, momentos divertidos e intensos.**

 **Por lo que traten de esperarme, prometo que haré que valga la pena la espera.**

 **Love,**

 **Javiera :)**

 _La canción de este capítulo es: **Wildfire de Seafret.**_


End file.
